


去他妈的自尊（自尊只会伤人，自尊不值分文）

by Astrollnut



Series: 去他妈的自尊 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 在起义之后，康纳就常驻在了底特律警局。这没啥大不了的。加文可以接受。那个傻蛋儿比他从前更像人类多了，而且也是个当警探的好苗子。加文可以接受和他相处。加文无法接受的，是那个康纳的复制品；拘谨古板的，冷淡傲慢的，加文不知道该往那张嘴上揍一拳还是咬一口的；在可见的未来都会是他的搭档的RK-900型。
Relationships: Background Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 去他妈的自尊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. 疑有仿生人参与

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck pride (pride only hurts, it never helps)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227520) by [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk). 



> 标题取自昆汀导演的《低俗小说》。
> 
> 译者尚未获得授权。All credit goes to the writer.

“早上好啊，里德警探。”  
  
加文绷紧了牙关，咽下了所有要是在仿生人起义前或是平权前他绝对会脱口而出的回嘴和反嘲。他硬梆梆地点了点头，双眼死死地盯着自己的终端机连瞥他一下都欠奉。“哼，早。你开心就好。”  
  
他没有看到康纳的小小微笑，但他不用看也知道。不用看也知道那笑肯定是神经兮兮尴尬至极。不过话说回来那只塑料鸡巴——仿生人，加文坚定地提醒自己——本身就神经兮兮外加尴尬至极，从他那双眨个不停的眼睛再到他那操蛋的一板一眼的走路方式。他可以听到他走远了，鞋帮子踩在警局的地板上，脚步声整齐得没有一次踏错。  
  
他还是觉得和一个仿生人一起工作很诡异，又别扭又古怪，但加文可不打算开口抱怨。五个月前倒是有可能，而且用的词儿可能也不会这么文明。但自从马库斯和沃伦总统在电视上握过手之后，类似警局这种地方就再也听不到加文的那种话了。  
  
法律已经有规定了。新的立法。加文没那么蠢，他才不会在其他的警官面前大嘴巴呢。而且还有马库斯的人十一月那天晚上遭遇的事。还有底特律那个仿生人集中营。加文从没承认过，他可能也永远不会承认，但就算是在他看来——军队射杀手无寸铁的仿生人，集中营，还有最后的起义，雪地上触目惊心的蓝血——这些也太过火了。加文当时就在电视前面坐着，好几个小时就这么看着，胸中难受得发紧，一瓶威士忌灌下去都浇不熄心中的郁痛。干他妈的，那会儿他喝得可真是不省人事了，第二天醒来差点儿以为自己要咽气了。就算他操蛋的吃过那么多次子弹，他都没觉得自己有过这样差点儿死掉的时候。  
  
但看看现在，五个月过去了，底特律警局刑侦科的那个仿生人还一直呆着呢。  
  
弗勒的安排，康纳的桌子就在安德森旁边，一直到现在没变。要说实话的话，他并没有加文预计的那么令人生厌。大多数情况下康纳都不会来碍他的事，有事必须交流的话也表现得也足够文明。加文倒不是想承认，就算他脑门儿上顶着把枪他也不会承认，但其实那小子警探当得还挺称职的。  
  
而且他还把安德森管得服服贴贴的。他甚至还忽闪着那双漂亮的棕色眼睛说服了老家伙把胡子剃了，加文再也不用忍受他下巴上那丛傻逼玩意儿了。  
  
加文突然回过味儿来了，他抛下了脑海中这些想法然后冲它们树了个中指，然后重新投入到了电脑上的案子上。都是些挺平常的案子其实；家暴，骚扰，有些人就是天生的操蛋，不管有钱还是没钱。  
  
不过有一个挺有意思的。  
  
拉菲特大道的一个女性家中有非法入侵和袭击。莉迪亚·格洛弗，三十多岁，底特律大学的生物语言学讲师。  
  
 **疑有仿生人参与**  
  
“我操什么鬼——”加文扭了圈儿椅子朝警局另一头喊道。“嘿安德森！好像有个你的案子发到我这儿了。”  
  
“是么。”  
  
“一股塑料味儿，”他解释了句，鼠标挪向 **展开邮件** 。“你的活儿。美滋滋的非法入侵，你和你家机器人正太可以去看看。”  
  
“可把你给聪明的。我们已经有要忙的案子了，”汉克说。“拿去给弗勒。可能是发错了，反正肯定不是我们的。”  
  
“你搞我呢吧？”加文又读了一遍简报。没错，疑有仿生人参与，黑体加粗板上钉钉。“汉克，来嘛。这肯定是给你的，不然发给我是什么意思嘛？”  
  
“拿去给弗勒看，”汉克又一字一顿地重复了一遍，像是教小孩子说话一样生怕他听不懂。“别大惊小怪了，这才早上呢。老天。”  
  
现在早上十点刚过。从前安德森基本从没十一点前在警局露面儿，周末更是除非到下午一点否则人影都看不到。然后康纳来了，他就再也没有迟到过。每天准时九点手里端着杯咖啡自言自语咕哝着出现在大门前，康纳屁颠儿屁颠儿跟在他后面像是只拉布拉多。  
  
“也许是发给其他警官的，里德警探，”他又看了一遍案子。可能是注意到了他脸上的表情，康纳热心地补充了一句。“弗勒警长肯定会有合理的解释——”  
  
“行了行了，我去，”加文冲他摆摆手，站起身直直地朝着队长的办公室走去。办公室的玻璃墙一整个早晨都是黑的，这可是个坏兆头。弗勒很少打开玻璃墙的全息投影，除非他是在开会，或是被气到不行了得一个人躲起来呆着。  
  
加文咽下了肚子里生出来的些许担忧，然后坚定地敲了敲门。  
  
“里德？进来。”他怎么知道外面是谁的？看来弗勒肯定把闭路监视打开了。加文本来还以为弗勒会叫他滚开呢。他打开了办公室的门，一反常态地踌躇了一下，然后走了进去。  
“队长。我得——”  
那他妈的，是什么鬼东西？  
  
“你一定是里德警探了。”  
  
康纳的衣服，康纳的脸。就连头上那撮儿傻逼的毛都和康纳如出一辙。加文真不理解一个仿生人要那蠢爆了的发型做什么，真是多此一举。  
  
“我和你的队长刚刚还正在讨论你呢。”  
  
它简直就是康纳。然而，它和康纳确实是完完全全的两码事。  
  
首先，它要高一些。至少，它感觉上要高一些。要说康纳是只拉布拉多，那它他妈得是条杜宾犬了。而且它的表情严肃，眼神冷硬。灰色的眼睛，直勾勾的，加文刚一进门它就立马锁定了他，评估打量着他。  
  
康纳的眼神总是会惹得加文不爽；他老是不眨眼睛，每次都要盯上他老半天。  
  
但它的不一样。它的视线让加文浑身不舒服；让他感觉像是被看了个通透。  
  
虽说头上的那撮儿毛倒是没啥区别，但说实话它反而让那感觉更变本加厉了。为什么？加文不知道。因为他的大脑现在已经短路了，他呆呆地站着，一动不动。  
  
“刚打算叫你过来，”弗勒咕哝一声，整了整桌子上的一沓子纸。“关上门。我们得商量点儿事。”  
  
门把手从加文手里溜了出去，门自己合上了。“那他妈，是什么玩意儿？”  
  
“坐下，里德。”  
  
“没门儿。”加文朝屋子里走了一步，但还是和站那儿的那个保持着安全的距离。它的眼珠子紧紧跟着他。鲨鱼似的。天。“那东西在这儿做什么，弗勒？”  
  
“给我记清楚点儿，叫我队长，”弗勒命令，但语气里倒是没有怒火，只是和平常一样的烦躁和不爽。这语气，难怪他和安德森总是合得来。“这个，”他朝那个仿生人示意，“是RK-900型。说是个原型机，和康纳一样。“  
  
”和康纳一样，“加文嘲道。“它简直他妈的就是康纳二号。它来这儿干嘛？它什么时候滚蛋？”  
  
“它来这儿，”弗勒说，“是为了加入警局，作为一名分验员和警探。”  
  
“妈的想都别想。”加文脱口而出。“怎么，一个仿生人到处逛悠还不够，非得再搞一个凑个对子？我们有康纳了，为啥还要再弄一个狗拿耗子多管闲事的塑料傻逼过来？弗勒，拜托——”  
  
“里德，”弗勒吼了一声，这次就绝对是在警告了。里德感觉自己的脸上涌起一股热意，他把嘴闭成了紧绷绷的一条缝。警队重重地叹了口气，一边揉着额头，像是在按捺着就快要发作的偏头痛似的。也可能加文已经让它提前发作了。“我们已经讨论过无数次了。我自从起义到现在也没听过你抱怨仿生人的事。而且，你说你不想处理仿生人的案子，我也大发慈悲网开一面了，有没有？”  
  
加文咬紧了牙关。“是，长官。”  
  
“已经五个月了，你和康纳相处得一直很和平，”弗勒继续说道。加文的视线不由自主地飘向了康纳的克隆；它的手背在身后，表情再安详不过。“我也很欣慰。你也知道我们现在人手不足。而且不是所有人都能一下子习惯仿生人平权的，现在对仿生人的仇恨犯罪数量激增。我没法因为手下的一个警官——一个非常有能力的警官——耍小脾气，就去推卸掉我身上这个义不容辞的责任。听明白了吗？”  
  
加文深深吸了一口气，攥得紧紧的拳头慢慢放松了。弗勒是对的。他知道那老古板的话是对的。但他还是有一点不懂。“所以那玩意儿来这儿做什么？”他冲那个仿生人翘了翘头。  
  
“这个原型机是在模控生命的大厦里被侦察员发现的。既然公司的所有权仍然在协商中，他们觉得它最好还是待在这儿。据康纳所说，马库斯已经设法把它原本的编程覆写了，就像他其他那些仿生人一样。”  
  
“所以它是个异常体，”加文刻薄得一针见血。  
  
“最先进最一流的异常体，”弗勒纠正道。“现在，它是我们的一员了。”就像是收到了弗勒的命令，那仿生人往前站到了加文对面。“它有康纳的能力，康纳的专长。康纳一直都是警局处理仿生人事务的专家。这些案子对于人类来说太过危险，”队长继续着，“所以我已经作出决定了，我手下的警探要是调查这些案子的话必须有一个仿生人全程陪同。”  
  
“所以呢？这些和我有球关系。”  
  
“我已经说了，里德。你是个很有能力的警探。”弗勒递给他一个眼神。加文不喜欢这个眼神。一点儿都不。“我相信你肯定能琢磨明白。”  
  
他瞪着弗勒。然后他扭头瞪着那个仿生人。它迎着他的视线，冲他咧出一个微笑。  
  
加文一把将弗勒桌上的文件掀翻到了地上，然后开始疯也似的破口大骂。争论在十分钟后，以一个严正的记过处分的警告结束了。加文气势汹汹地冲出了办公室，身后是他的新搭档，一派平静地跟着他。


	2. 硬派开场

“你知道。你他妈绝对知道，是不是。你这个操鸡巴蛋的老不——”  
  
“把你那点儿鸡毛蒜皮的破事拿到别处解决去，里德。我还有活儿要干呢。”  
  
加文吞下了嘴边的谩骂，然后从安德森桌子旁怒气冲冲地走开了。自从加文出了弗勒的办公室，汉克的脸上就一直挂着那个幸灾乐祸的笑。加文只想把它用手生生撕下来。  
  
他一屁股坐在了他的椅子上，然后趴在了桌子上。他真希望自己能钻到桌子里，好把他那多舛不公的命运远远地抛在脑后。  
  
他努力和康纳和睦相处，结果这就是他的下场。被人一脚踹到粪坑里，连根儿绳子都不丢给他。  
  
加文怒视着那个问题的根源。康纳正在休息室咖啡机旁，拿着汉克的马克杯重新给他添咖啡，可真是好心到没边儿了。他正在和康纳二号说话，那个RK-见他的鬼，也即加文目前的搭档，别名加文在底特律警察局职业生涯的绝望末日。操他妈的。真他妈操鸡巴蛋狗屎玩意儿。  
  
加文和其他人从来都处不好。有时候他都惊讶自己是怎么从警校的团队训练里毕业的。妈的，他有时候甚至连老陈都将将忍受不了，更别提老陈可是最好的人了。  
  
现在才真是中了大奖。他和一个仿生人。做搭档。加文只想一头撞在桌子上，直到他昏过去然后彻底忘掉今天早晨发生的事。  
  
“贱人，”加文冲经过的康纳嘟哝了一声。康纳手里端着安德森的咖啡，蠢脸上一副自鸣得意的表情昂首挺胸地走了过去。加文毫不怀疑，康纳绝对是另一个仿生人出现在这里的罪魁祸首。加文都能在脑海中描绘出当时的画面：康纳睁着他那双圆溜溜的棕色眼睛站在弗勒的办公室里，振振有词的保证外加花里胡哨的好话从他那张小嘴儿里一个接一个地蹦出来，滔滔不绝地讲着再招一个仿生人进警队有多少好处。  
  
“里德警探。”  
  
这个声音让加文僵住了。是康纳的但又不是康纳的，就像它其他的一切一样。它的音调不一样，这是肯定的。而且还没有康纳偶尔可以挤出来些许的感情。  
  
“我自作主张打了一杯咖啡。我觉得它或许可以打破当前的僵局。”  
  
加文怒视仿生人那平淡的表情，再到它手里冒着热气的杯子。“什么？”  
  
它侧了侧头，微不可察地。它的表情纹丝不变。“我注意到了你在队长办公室中时所表达的，对于我未经通知就出现在底特律警局的厌恶。我此来是受弗勒队长的要求，以协助各类案件的调查，仅此而已。希望你能理解，我无意打扰你的工作抑或引起你的敌意。”它伸出手，递出咖啡。显然了，它在以此表示和平。“我觉得这应该是一个良好的开始。”  
  
加文撇了他一眼，然后狠狠打翻了那杯咖啡。黑色的咖啡泼在地上，杯子轱辘轱辘停在了几米远的桌角。  
  
“你想协助，嗯？不想打扰？你为什么不直接滚蛋呢，”加文恶狠狠地啐道，“别来烦我才是好的开始。”他希望他俩的身高差没有削弱他的威胁；大概矮一掌的样子。“不如你再去乖乖打一杯咖啡，我说不定会考虑考虑。”他呸了一声，竭尽所有的唾弃和厌恶。最后，因为他这人就是小心眼儿，又补充了一句，“塑料混蛋。”而这，也是他大错特错的地方。  
  
硬邦邦的鞋子狠狠踢在他的膝窝上，然后他的胳膊被紧紧抓着扭了一圈儿，一把将他按在了桌子上。一只手被死死攥着压在他的背后，另一只手被挤在了他的肚子和桌子之间动弹不得。然后那仿生人开始说话了，又冷静又平缓，而且就凑在他的耳边。  
  
“让我把话说清楚，里德警探。没错，我是个仿生人。或是用你的话来形容，一个塑料混蛋，随你喜好。不过五个月前，我就已经是一个和人类有着同样的权利和意识的个体了。”那箍着他胳膊的钢筋紧了紧，加文死死憋住了那声痛呼。“你不是我的上级，我也不是你的仆人。我不会容忍你任何类似的明示或暗示。”  
  
加文被放开了。一下子没了支撑，他趔趄了一下。他撑着桌子，刚才发生的事让他惊得脑子都转不过来了，他连一句怒骂都凑不出来，甚至是一个怒视。  
  
RK900型的表情是加文所见过的最伪君子的正气凛然。 _有本事就来啊，你要是够胆的话。_ 它的表情在对他警告。 _你知道你是赢不了的。_  
  
“我在其他地方还有事情。我今天早晨来是为了自我介绍，既然目的已经达成，我就自行离去了。”整个大办公室的人全都在看着他们，看着加文是怎么被那自以为是的狗东西修理教育的。它也知道，加文可以看出它他妈绝对知道，那双眼睛里正闪着冷冰冰的光呢。它知道所有人都在看，它装得好一副样子。“日安，里德警探。我会于明早前来与你讨论我们的第一个案子。”  
  
它转过身，整了整袖口施施然地走了。若无其事的。屁股和肩膀动得轻松自在。加文从没见过康纳那样走路。  
  
是康纳又不是康纳。活生生的“以貌不能取人”的典型。  
  
加文真是错的不能再错了。那玩意儿一点儿都不像康纳。它比康纳还坏。坏得不止一星儿半点儿。加文最后恶狠狠地瞪了一眼安德森和他的搭档，然后看向了自己的显示器，无视了自己颈颊间涌起的阵阵羞耻的潮红。突然之间，他不争气地生出了些对一杯浓浓的咖啡的渴望。  
  



	3. 探案篇：第一部分

第二天比第一天还糟糕。  
  
加文在八点半到了警局，那仿生人就坐在他的座儿上。就是在那一刻，他当警察的直觉告诉他，接下来的二十四小时要操蛋得让人欲死不能了。  
  
克隆康纳提也没提昨天早上的事。但加文可以看出它对他说早上好时表情里的自鸣得意，可以听出那三个字里的沾沾自喜。早上好个鸡巴。早上坏才对。坏到家了。简直是所有早上里最坏的一个。  
  
他们过了一遍案宗，和弗勒做了简报，然后中午开车前去莉迪亚·格洛弗的家。  
  
一路上，加文的肩膀绷得紧紧的。副驾驶上的仿生人存在感太强了。它的注意力似乎不在他身上；它的手掌平贴大腿，视线笔直得纹丝不差。但加文没有错过它的每个动作，还有他自己的每个动作。每次踩离合器快了一点儿，每次转把调整方向，它都一丝不苟地静静地坐在他旁边，但他发誓他能感觉到它在掂量批判他。  
  
他们又开了一刻钟，然后加文终于忍不住了。  
  
“说吧，混球。”  
  
它扭头看向他。“我该说什么？里德警探？”  
  
“你心里没点儿逼数？你觉得我开车水平烂吧？觉得你能开得更好？我能看出——”  
  
“恰恰相反，”它平静地打断了他。“你的驾驶水平无可挑剔。你对于转向灯和车间距的判断都很标准。我没有任何不满。”  
  
加文闭上了嘴巴，他真希望自己一开始就没开口。他不知道怎的，感觉自己像是被人批评了，幼稚地把自己那大概是——绝对是——杞人忧天的想法诉诸于口。但他听了仿生人的正面评价，他的心中又不争气地多了些如释重负。  
  
他的肩膀和握着方向盘的双手放松了些。最起码，放松了那么几秒钟。  
  
“得知你的驾驶技术并不像你的脾气一样暴躁还是很令我安心的，”它自说自话道。“不然我觉得我们几个路口前就该翻车了。”  
  
等他们到了拉菲特大道时，加文已经用光了他所有的自制不去把那个傻逼仿生人的嘚瑟的脸拍到副驾驶的窗户上了。  
  
他把车停到了十六号门口，然后大致观察了一下。高档住宅区；那种律师和医生和艺术家还有他们那些娇生惯养的小屁孩住的地方。每栋房子门口都有一扇花里胡哨的大门。房子都很大；红屋顶，白墙壁，每家一个小花园，街上两排漂亮的枫树整整齐齐。  
  
加文受不了这种地方。这种地方总是让他觉得自己又渺小又无足轻重。就像是老天觉得往他身边放个完美无缺样样精通的仿生人还不够打击人似的。  
  
“好了，警探。”RK-900型走出了车子，大长腿一步一个脚印儿，一边还不忘整一整它的袖口。它也同样观察了一圈四周。“就案宗所述，仿生人的非法入侵给莉迪亚·格洛弗带来了极大的心理创伤。我认为最好是由你来与她进行交谈。人类与人类。你觉得你可以做到吗？”  
  
 _你觉得你可以_ ——？“不用你来教我怎么办事，铁罐头。你真该庆幸搭档这码事我说了不算，不然我早他妈把你丢在警局了。”  
  
那仿生人哼了一声，轻轻地。然而这声音却让加文的肚子里好似突然坠了一块儿冰。“你的脾气可能会是个问题，看来，”它话锋一转，几乎像是在自言自语。“可能还是由我自己来询问格洛弗女士为好。”  
  
“干你的，”加文骂了一句，然后努力压下了他的脾气。否则他只会给那塑料混蛋提供更多的证据。“你就安安静静地呆着，让我干好我的活儿。你要是多一句嘴，我就把你拆成零件儿送回局里。”  
  
“注意脾气，警探，”RK-900型云淡风轻地提醒着朝大门走去的加文。“别再让那个可怜的女人经受更多的心理创伤了。”  
  
加文按了按大门的门铃，力度稍微有些大。大门开了，他逼自己赶紧冷静下来，然后他俩向着房门走去。他敲了敲门环，然后在沉默中等待着来开门的莉迪亚·格洛弗。  
  
她是白种人，仪态端庄，脑后红发束成了一根马尾辫，一身白色的晚礼裙一尘不染，就好像准备去参加什么重要的会议似的。她脖子上还他妈有一根珍珠项链，看样子是真的珍珠，估计贵得要命。相比之下，加文觉得穿着旧皮夹克的自己肯定像只阴沟里的老鼠。他讨厌和这样的人物打交道，不过如今他也习惯了，一开始的不舒服一般也不会持续太久。  
  
加文很快就调整好了自己。“夫人。我是里德警探，底特律警察局，”他举起了自己的警徽当作问候，与其说是礼貌，倒不如说这动作基本上已经是他的条件反射了。“我需要向您询问一些关于上周的非法入侵的情况，收集一些信息。介意我们进去聊吗？”  
  
“当然，没问题。请进。”格洛弗女士小心翼翼地看了一眼加文的同伴，然后示意他们进去。“弗勒队长提起过今天会有人过来。警局挺远的吧，谢谢你能抽出时间。”  
  
“客气了。”  
  
加文看了看屋子四周。不出所料；富得流油。楼梯的栏杆是金色的，各种华贵的内饰，大理石的地板闪闪发亮。明显是赚钱人住的地方。工作狂，没孩子。格洛弗女士的指头上有一枚婚戒，但没有看到配偶，墙上也没有照片。  
  
“咖啡？警探？”  
  
“不了谢谢，”加文跟着她向房子里面的客厅走去，但稍稍地落后了一些。“你好像，呃...这么快就把它们都修好了。”  
  
“是啊，我邻居的儿子很能干。他好心把大多数地方都修好了；窗户，桌子，柜台。不过窗帘和好多瓷器只能换新的了。“格洛弗女士惋惜地说。“那些东西是修不好的了。”  
  
案宗上的记载可是说入侵是很暴力的，尤其是厨房受到了很大的破坏。加文想，看来那可是一位相当能干的邻居儿子啊。他看了一圈儿崭新的厨房，连一样儿放错位置的东西都没有。  
  
加文坐在了沙发上；白色的皮子，硬得硌屁股。他注意到了那仿生人依旧待在客厅门口没进来。加文必须赞它一句，聪明。它近到足够观察清楚格罗夫女士的回答和反应；又足够远，不会打草惊蛇。  
  
“在开始前，我可以问一下么，警探先生，”格洛弗女士又瞥了一眼那个仿生人，谨慎地问道。“你必须要有...那个东西跟着你吗？它不能，我该怎么说，出去等着吗？”  
  
“抱歉，夫人。这是现在处理有仿生人参与的案子的标准程序。它得呆着，”加文答道。更多的是因为他有股直觉，那个仿生人会拒绝离开，而不是因为什么狗屁程序。“它不会打扰我们的，”他补充了一句。  
  
“请当我不在，”RK-900型说道，礼貌得让人无法忍受。加文才没有被它糊弄过去呢。主要是因为它的视线转向了他，眼神中闪过一道莫名的光。“这案子对里德警探来说简直是小事一桩，我向您保证。”  
  
 _真是个混蛋_ 。  
  
但格洛弗女士像是满意了。“那好吧，警探先生。我之前录的口供还有什么不清楚的地方吗？”  
  
加文瞥了一眼后门，脑海中各种案件的细节和注记纷纷浮现。“你说那个仿生人是从那里破门而入的，但我们的警官没有收集到任何后门被强行破开的证据。”  
  
“那怎么可能呢，”格洛弗女士一副不敢置信的样子。“锁都坏了。彻底不能用了，我还得去找人换一副新的。”  
  
“锁是坏了，没错。但门上面的插销，“加文往上指了指。他指的地方，那门的插销光是看着就一副弱不禁风的样子，和楼梯一样是金色的。真是钱多了烧的。但它现在还是好端端的。“处理现场的警员说他们到的时候，后门的插销从里面锁得严严实实的。就算那个仿生人有办法把门锁撬开，插销也一样是插着的，它要想进来肯定会发出声音，基本不可能不被人发现。”  
  
“噢。呃...这样啊。我本来以为...我当时真觉得它是从那儿进来的。因为从其他地方的话都不太可能。”  
  
“您还能想到其他可能的入口吗，夫人？有没有开着的窗户，其他的门？它可能是从楼上爬下来的，”加文列举着可能性。“毕竟仿生人不像人类一样需要担心高度问题。”  
  
格洛弗女士咬着下唇，绞着双手。她很紧张。要么是受到了太多的惊吓，要么是她没说实话。“没有了，”她最后答道。“我想不到其他的了，警探。它肯定是从后门进来的。不过那天晚上电视的声音挺大的，我还正在做饭。所以也...很有可能，我觉得，我没听到它进来。”  
  
加文不是很相信她的话。他又问了些问题——格洛弗女士认不认识那个仿生人：她认识。那是她前夫的，ST-300型，女性体，家庭助手和接待员。不过有个小问题；警员去格洛弗先生工作地点向他问询时，并没有发现有关那个仿生人的情报或是线索。  
  
他又问了格洛弗女士知不知道它为什么要袭击她：她觉得它是系统出了故障。自从她和格洛弗先生离婚后，它的情绪就不是很稳定。加文觉得，它可能因为是太过激动，他还记得康纳说过的五个月前关于卡洛斯·奥尔蒂斯家的那个仿生人的事。  
  
然后他问了格洛弗女士那个仿生人是不是立即攻击她的，有没有尝试与她交流：它一见到她就展开了袭击，格洛弗女士只得用厨房里的东西保护自己。她被鞋子踢了一脚，左胳膊上被划了一道长长的口子。不过不是很深。加文甚至怀疑它都不会结疤。她一直抵挡到那个仿生人逃跑为止。  
  
最后加文感谢了她的配合，然后和那位了不起的机器人朝车子走去。他还是不相信从那个阔佬富婆嘴里蹦出来的狗屁。  
  
“她在扯谎。”  
  
那仿生人挑起了一根眉毛。  
  
“怎么，你看不出来？你没看到她这二十分钟紧张得像是屁股下面长了钉子？她在扯谎。”他打开车门钻到了驾驶座里。“简直不要太明显，她说的话都在自相矛盾。她肯定有东西没告诉我们。”  
  
它哼了一声坐到了旁边的座上。“令人惊叹。我本来还以为你看不出来呢。出乎意料，不过我很庆幸我是错的。”  
  
加文皱起了眉毛。“再说一遍？”  
  
它朝他露出一个微笑，然而笑意并没有漫到眼角。“格洛弗女士的心跳频率在你的审讯过程中存在显著增加。你向她询问时，她经常看向她的左方然后才会做出回答；这是常见的欺诈的标志，虽说并不一定正确。一般情况下正常人看向右边时，他们是在回忆。要是看向左边，他们更有可能是在编造谎言。”  
  
“而且你对于后门的看法也是正确的，”它补充道。“门销已经插上的情况下，那个仿生人破门而入却不惊到格洛弗女士的可能性极小。她会有足够的时间逃离厨房，胳膊上也不会受伤。”  
  
加文慢慢点点头，尝试着分析目前得到的线索。“但那个锁，”他回想着。“它是从外面被弄坏的。很明显是被撬开的。所以它是怎么...”加文顿住了，脑海中浮现出另一个更有说服力的解释。“除非闯进去的不是那个仿生人。除非——”  
  
“锁是被格洛弗女士自己弄坏的，为了误导我们调查的方向，”RK-900替他说完了接下来的话。“敏锐的观察，警探。”  
  
“但他妈的她这么做是为了啥...”  
  
加文慢慢停下了。再去探究背后的原因已经没有意义了，目前的线索不足以支持任何可能的动机。他们需要更多情报，更多证据，还需要一张搜索那位前夫寓所的搜查令。  
  
“所以那个仿生人是怎么进去的呢？”加文思索着。  
  
“这才是问题的关键，不是么，”RK900的视线扫过格洛弗女士的住所。过了一会儿，它又扭头看向了他。“你的问题都很有针对性，里德警探。我必须承认，我是真心实意的惊叹，”它又重复了一遍刚才的词儿。“根据你在警局的表现和我从RK-800以及安德森副队处获得的信息，我没有料到你竟然这么称职。”  
  
加文开车回到了局里，一路上火冒三丈，转向灯也爱打不打。一方面来说，他很确定自己从来没有这么糟心过；每瞥一眼旁边坐着的傲慢自大的仿生人混账他的心情就更糟一分。  
  
另一方面，另一小得多的方面，加文的瞥视随着市中心慢慢临近而越加流连，然后他的脑袋里开始响起一个特别的腔调，不停地说着诸如令人惊叹和庆幸和敏锐的观察之类的词语，还有一股沾沾自喜的、难为情的热意试图涌上他的耳尖。


	4. 更好更快更壮更强

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题取自一首Daft Punk的歌曲。（译者：也即Harder Better Faster Stronger，网易云有。）

自从他们上次拜访完莉迪亚·格洛弗家已经过去两周了，搜索她前夫住处的搜查令却还没批下来。迈克尔·格洛弗是位知名的建筑师，而且参与设计了模控生命的大厦，不过那也是很早以前的事情了。  
  
他们知道他拥有一个仿生人，但除了莉迪亚的证词外，能证明它就是那个袭击了她的ST300型的切实证据却寥寥无几。  
  
这种有钱杂种的案子无非就是什么恋父情结要么就是自尊情节再者就是小屌情节或是其他什么狗屁。就加文的经验来看，他们总是会把警察的工作弄得很难搞。这种人总以为自己从他们婊子妈的肚皮里蹦出来的那一刻起就高人一等，可以无视凡人的法律和规定。格洛弗先生拼死抵抗不让他们拿到那张搜查令，而且凭借着兜里那两个臭钱和手里那点儿臭权，他还真拖了下去。  
  
“就市里现在的情况，我们楼下的伙计得过好长时间才能追上现在的工作进度。你的搜查令得花上个几周时间才能批准了。而且就算批下来了，迈克尔·格洛弗也不会如我们所愿乖乖合作。”弗勒解释道，看都没看一眼正怒气冲冲地怼着他的电脑的加文。“我们现在只能比耐心了，所以既然没有其他事情，你和你的仿生人就去处理些零碎的案子。”  
  
“你是逗我呢吧。”加文目瞪口呆地看着他的长官，他的表情是一副苦苦哀求着仁慈和宽容的样子。“弗勒，拜托，你说过就这一个案子。然后现在我还得和一只塑料条子去大街上到处乱逛？这也太——”  
  
“我没功夫理你，里德，”弗勒举起一只手截住了他下面的话。“我们还是有可能磨到格洛弗先生同意的，所以只要几周。说不定只要几天。现在闭上你的狗嘴然后滚出我的办公室。还有我最后再他妈说一次，叫我队长。”  
  
加文灰溜溜地回到了他的桌子旁。有那么一会儿，他直想破口大骂，他直想找个人狠狠揍一拳出出气。他最后把拳头抡在了他的桌角上，尖锐的棱角划破了他的指节。今天一天都要疼了，但去他妈的。  
  
“痛哦。”老陈停到了他的电脑旁。看来他的样子肯定也和他的心情一样操蛋了，她冲他同情地弯了弯嘴角。“看来搜查令没批下来了。所以也就是说...”她支起脖子瞄了一眼大办公室，加文不用看都知道，她在找高个儿康纳。一本正经油光锃亮。它还他妈的在这儿，给他添堵让他窝火。“你得和那个傻逼做上一段时间的搭档了，哼。双倍的痛哦。”  
  
“那玩意儿才他妈不是我的搭档，”加文咬牙切齿地，恶狠狠地说，“那玩意儿就是一坨狗屎。”  
  
“彻彻底底的一坨狗屎，”老陈赞同道。“先是康纳，现在又来个这个。再过几天说不定弗勒也被换成塑料的了呢。老大能想明白吧？现在它们平了权，大概要不了多久它们就会占领整个警局了，”她补充道，“要是弗勒再这么把它们放进来的话，我们都得下岗。”  
  
安德森在他身后嗤笑了一声，加文扭头怒视他。  
  
“你可真他妈会饶舌，老陈。”汉克靠在椅子上，无聊地看了他俩一眼。“你知道弗勒做的是对的吧，啊？他才不会让仿生人夺走我们的活儿呢。他是——”  
  
“他是在树立人类与仿生人和平共处的公众形象；向整个城市证明我们可以和谐相处共同工作，”矮个康纳坐在他惯常的安德森对面的位置上说。“他不会换掉任何人。”  
  
“看？”汉克意有所指地说。“你才不会丢了你的活儿呢，老陈。别唧唧歪歪了。”  
  
“看，这话才是真正的狗屎，”汉克和康纳回头办自己的事去了，老陈嘀咕了一声。“放他们进来，弗勒只是证明了我们都是些过期产品。要不了多久，所有人就都能看出来了。那些塑料玩意儿比人类更好，更快，更壮，更强。我们这些血和肉做的警察一点儿机会都没有。”  
  
“是啊，就是说么。”加文一手揉了揉脸，突然之间，他只觉得自己太他妈累了。疲惫总是突然袭来，不管什么日子，不管什么时间；失眠和咖啡成瘾的热情关怀——女士们先生们，这就是加文·里德，你们亲爱的混球和人类的灾难。但这次他比以往还要筋疲力竭。他能感到倦怠和疲惫深深地浸没了他的骨髓，在他的全身到处蔓延。“我真是不敢相信这逼事。”  
  
老陈赞同地哼了哼，然后他们安静了一会儿；缇娜坐在桌上，加文目光涣散地盯着虚空。这就是他喜欢她的地方，他一直喜欢她这点。轻松，简单。他是个操蛋玩意儿，一个扶不上墙的烂坯没错，但老陈就是能......懂他。有的时候甚至还可以和他统一战线。就像是仿生人的事。他俩都是同样的看法，也都是同样的担心害怕。要是加文能破天荒地说一次实话的话，一直以来他最怕的就是这个，他怕就因为一个仿生人，他会丢掉他的工作，他的事业会付之一炬。比他厉害百倍千倍的仿生人，就像陈说的：更好，更快，更壮，更强，不用浪费时间吃喝拉撒，不用受伤后的恢复或是修改不小心写错字的报告，因为它们根本就不会写错。操。  
  
“所以你准备拿它怎么办？”陈用靴子戳了戳加文的腰，冲着档案室方向的走廊示意。那个RK-900还在和本说话；他的手背在身后，脸上是那副从没变过的镇静和沉稳。加文真是太想朝那上面狠狠揍上一拳了，他的关节甚至在渴望得发痒。  
  
“我真他妈想不出来。”  
  
“要是从前，我建议做个现场，然后趁它维护的时候把它的线烧了，大概。”老陈做了个鬼脸儿，一边咬着舌头思考着。“当然现在肯定不会了。它们是活着的还有其他的狗屁。但起码那样的话它就再也不会来烦你了。”  
  
她挤出了个笑来，加文应付着嗤了一声当作了回答，但...说这些东西的感觉不像是从前那样痛快了。感觉不对。加文知道他要是在五个月前，这话说起来绝对是连眼皮也不带眨的。但自从那次和平示威，还有仿生人集中营和电视上的枪杀之后，谈论烧掉仿生人的线路或是其他类似的事情，甚至是玩笑，也会让加文的胃沉甸甸地不舒服。倒不是说他会把这想法诉诸于众。就算是陈也不会，就算她是这里加文最接近朋友的人。他们都有自己的破事需要料理，加文觉得，不管是这种话还是那种话，都是没有那么容易说出口的。  
  
“哦操，它过来了。”陈跳下了他的桌子然后弯着眼睛朝加文露出了一个大大的凄惨表情。“祝你好运，里德。我觉得你会非常需要这玩意儿的。”  
  
“快滚吧。”  
  
陈飞快地逃到了自己的位置上。加文在心里给自己打了打气，做好了迎接屎瓦辛格版终结者的准备。  
  
“从你的表情判断，警探，我推测我们的搜查令申请没有通过，”它说。“看来格洛弗先生决定选择不合作了。”  
  
加文嘟哝了一声作为肯定，注意力专注地保持在他的电脑上。  
  
“可惜，但也是意料之中，”那仿生人继续说道。“不过，空余时间也同样可以进行其他案件的调查。”加文挂在椅背上的夹克被一把从他的背后揪走了。“和我一起。”  
  
“他妈的——”加文把椅子扭了一圈，难以置信地瞪着那个偷东西的混球，它手里正提着加文的夹克。“没门儿，和你一起我哪都不去。”  
  
“我向你保证，你的陪同之于我一如我的之于你，非其所愿，”RK-900干巴巴地说。“但尽管如此，既然我被分配为了你的搭档，那么我们就必须一同行动。我收到了报告称市中心发生了一起盗窃案。你得和我来。”  
  
它扭过头，雄赳赳气昂昂地朝着大门口走了。加文的夹克挂在它的肩上，就像是勾引他跟上去的诱饵。无可奈何下，加文咬牙切齿地低声咒骂着，跟了上去。  
  
——————  
  
“还有其他的什么吗？发色？瞳色？衣服，声音？还有能想起来的吗？”  
  
唉，这个商店老板大概是这个世界上最废物的人类了。要是加文稍微乐观一点儿的话，开始询问的时候他可能还会抱着些许希望这个老板不会有那么废物。但看看，这就是他好不容易乐观一次的下场。一个屁都不知道的目击证人。  
  
“不管记起来什么都行，大哥，”加文叹了口气。耶稣圣母玛利亚啊，请赐予我耐心宽容和慈悲。“我们时间很宝贵的。”  
  
“没了...想不起来了，抱歉，警探先生，”老板摇着头答道。真他妈的废物。长得也像个废物。两个脸蛋儿红扑扑的，胖得像只球儿，秃脑门儿上密密麻麻的汗珠。符合所有黄片上瘾者的特征，要么就是会时不时嗑一嗑红冰。可能俩都占了。很可能俩都占了。“发生得太快了。不过我看到他们直接顺着街跑了。”  
  
“顺着街跑了，”加文重复了一遍。他努力按捺住了翻白眼儿的冲动，他害怕自己的眼珠子会直接飞到天上去。那也好过再多看面前这个惨剧一眼。“好吧。可真的是帮了大忙了。”可真的是，一点儿忙都没帮到。他们顺着哪跑都没鸡巴区别，商店周围的路错综复杂。加文发誓，就连那个仿生人也快耗光它的耐心了，尽管它还一如既往地维持着那副宁静的壳子。  
  
它正在店里到处溜达，检查着现场的破坏情况。加文注意到，它的动作和矮个康纳很像；一副多动症的样子，眉毛挑得老高。不过另外那个可比它要神经质多了。  
  
“再说一遍他们都偷了什么？电子产品，录像带，线缆，”加文给老板列了一遍，他合上了他的本子把它装回了上衣兜里。“还有别的吗？”  
  
“呃...还有些旧的生物元件。二手的。我觉得他们——”然后这个没脑子的猪头突然意识到自己都说了什么，他的脸一下子白了。他惊恐地看了一眼RK-900，结结巴巴地辩解道，“它们都是之前剩下的货。我知道自从仿生人革命之后所有人都得把它们送回到模控生命，但它们就在那放着，我们就，也没...呃...我本来打算把它们送回去的——”  
  
“哪种元件？”RK-900提起了兴致，就像是只看到猎物的鬣狗。它往前走了几步。  
  
“呃，什-什么？”  
  
“被偷了的是哪种元件，”它耐心地问道，不过它的眼神冷冰冰的，简直能把人冻成冰棍。有趣。很明显它注意到了店主的不安，它在吓那个蠢货，想让他痛痛快快全招了。加文不由得勾了勾嘴角，他赶紧逼自己绷起脸。“里面有中央处理器或是调压泵吗？”  
  
“我，呃...我记得好像有个中央处理器，对肯定有，”店主的语气一点儿也不肯定。“我可以查一下监视器，但你们刚来时候我就说了，监视器有很多盲区，我们没——”  
  
“感谢你的配合，福斯特先生，”RK-900打断了他，冲他露出一个冷笑，那蠢蛋脸更白了。“我们会在入夜前把窃贼抓捕归案的。然后你就可以把你那二手的元件送回模控生命了，如新的立法所规定。”  
  
它大踏步走了出去，瞥都没再瞥那二逼一眼，加文最后扫视了一遍商店也走了出去。  
  
他跟上了人行道上的仿生人，它专注地审视着路旁一家家店铺，一路朝着街道尽头看去。  
  
“傻逼店主连自己点儿破事都不清楚，”加文嗤了一声。“我们可以申请一个针对他那些零件儿的警告。但我们要是找不回东西的话什么也没用。去他妈的，等找到以后还是让局里把它们送回模控生命吧。”整整一刻钟听着没卵用先生一个响屁都没蹦出来，加文突然特别想抽上一根儿烟冷静一下。不过他还正在上班，所以，不行。“不过你突然捯饬起那些仿生人的玩意儿是干什么，铁罐头？”  
  
“所有生产出来的中央处理器都存在着些联系，”它答道。“它们的软件都是相似的。就算差别再大，它们还是存在一些相同的编程代码。我应该可以追踪到它，只要知道它是从哪一个型号身上——”  
  
“从货架后面丢的，”加文打断了它，他瞄了一眼身后的商店。他能看到里面的店主，正冲着他的员工撒气，脸红得跟猴屁股似的。“我看到了。PB-600，序列号2208n。”  
  
他转过头，RK-900正在看着他，脑袋微微侧着。它的眼睛里，含着些别样的东西，既让人心生沉醉，也同样地让人心烦意乱。过了一会儿加文才意识到，这眼神为什么这么熟悉。这眼神和那会儿在莉迪亚·格洛弗家外，那仿生人说他令人惊叹时别无二致。  
  
“然后呢？”加文提醒道，尽可能地摆出一副招人嫌的样子，只要那操蛋玩意儿别再那么看着他。“你能追踪到还是咋？”  
  
“只要它在范围内，”RK-900答道，视线转回到了路上。“不过我觉得这些贼不会逃得太远，否则肯定会被人发现。他们很有可能就躲在附近。”  
  
仿生人开始摆弄它的活儿了，加文漫不经心地想它到底为啥会配备追踪各种生物元件的能力。然后他想起来了，RK系列的设计用途。它们都是实战派。侦查，分析，交涉，当然还有战斗，这也意味着它们受伤的可能性很高。所以是战术用途了，让他们能在自身受伤时搜索可替换的器件。加文酸溜溜地想，这自我保护的能力可真是绝了；同样的伤对人类就是天崩地裂，但对仿生人来说就是毛毛细雨。要是人类警察的心脏上中了一枪，可没办法就近找个新的换上。  
  
“国会大街。”RK-900点点头，然后顺着人行道开动了。“走吧，警探。”  
  
加文眨了眨眼睛愣了愣，这追踪简直是神速。然后他赶紧追了上去。“嘿，别有啥误会，混球，我跟你讲，操蛋的仿生人才不能给我下命令，”他怒视着身边走着的家伙。“尤其是个走起路来就像是屁股里插了根钢筋的仿生人。”当然了，它才不是那样走路的。它走起路来昂首挺胸，坚定而沉稳，而且快得让他得花上老鼻子劲儿才能跟上。它那双大长腿，走起来一点儿也不犹豫，从密密麻麻的人群中穿过却不费吹灰之力。“我都已经当了差不多十五年的警察了。你呢？活了才多久，五六个月？”  
  
“正确。”仿生人斜睨了他一眼，嘴角勾起一抹弧线。“而且非常感谢，你竟然如此慷慨地将我认定为’活’的。你这四天可真是进步神速，警探。我们如果还要继续合作的话，这可真是个好消息。”  
  
“深表怀疑，”加文嘴里蹦出几个字来，他终于反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，心里简直是后悔得不行。“我说岔了行吧？你随便掰扯你的权利你的法规你的随便什么狗屁，但你归根到底就是塑料和电线做的，我可不觉得那叫什么’活的’——”  
  
然后他差点儿撞到那仿生人的背上。它转过街角，却突然在一栋公寓楼门前面停住了。  
  
幸好加文一个闪身错开了。“你短路了还是咋地？谢天谢地，我总算能清静了。”  
  
“卫林公寓。中央处理器在八楼，”RK-900解释道，“希望我们的窃贼以及福斯特先生被偷的其他货物也在。”他退了一步，示意加文先进。“你先请，里德警探。毕竟你更有经验一些。”  
  
加文不爽地嘟哝着骂了几句，然后肩膀顶开大门走了进去。这地方挺破的；一副年久失修，惨淡经营的样子，墙纸都褪色脱落了，里面的家具旧得好像比耶稣他妈还老。  
  
前台的桌子坐着的保安拿着本杂志抬起了头。是个年轻人，不过大概不比加文年轻多少。非裔，两脚交叉搭在前台桌上，满脸无聊的表情。脖子上挂着的保安牌上写着“比约恩·汤普森”。“有什么事吗，先生们？”  
  
“汤普森先生，”加文掏出警徽走上前去，“警探里德，底特律警局。有证据表明八楼有人涉嫌今天稍早时的一场盗窃行为。你有看到什么吗？”  
  
汤普森先生闭上眼睛呻吟了一声。“你说呢？我就知道那群小子没干好事，”他叹了口气，然后谨慎地看了眼加文的同伴。“哦操，你不会，呃...拿那玩意儿对付我吧，哥们儿？我啥也没干，你可以调监控来看——”  
  
“安啦，”加文瞟了一眼RK-900希望它能想个法儿调低点它那走到哪带到哪的恐惧光环。“我们就是想知道你看到什么了。那群人还在这儿吗？”  
  
汤普森先生点点头。“没错没错，他们自从早上回来就一直没下来。他们回来的时候大概是，我记不得了，差不多十一点？个个还提溜着袋子，”他补充了一句。“一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子。但我没，呃，没敢问，你懂的？他们的头儿前段时间找过我的麻烦，我就是想安安稳稳地做好我的工作，不出乱子就行。”  
  
“哼，估计今天过后就再也不会有人找你麻烦了。他们从一个商店里盗窃了很多贵重的电子产品，”加文告诉他，他看着那仿生人的大长腿四步迈到了电梯门口。“我们现在就去抓他们。你要是没其他事的话？”加文朝电梯挥了挥手。  
  
“太他妈好了，”汤普森先生一副如释重负的样子，他按了按开关，电梯门开了。“真的，尽管上吧。我再也不想看到那群混蛋了。”  
  
加文点点头。“他们几个人？”他走到仿生人身旁，又问了一句。  
  
“三个，都是人类。他们都挺年轻的，你们应该可以对付得了，”然后汤普森先生最后说了一句。“好运。”  
  
门关了，电梯开始缓缓上升。加文抽空给本打了个电话，让他调一辆车过来在门口等着接犯人去警局。加文的车还停在电器店，他不是很想押着三个少年犯像是遛狗一样游街示众。  
  
把手机丢回裤兜里，加文看了眼RK-900。“你带了家伙事儿了吗？”加文问。电梯停了，他们走进走廊。汤普森先生提到了嫌犯都很年轻，年轻就意味着会脑子犯蠢，很有可能这仨会进行反抗。  
  
“我携带了一把经过授权的武器。”  
  
加文咕哝一声表示了解，他掏出响了一声的手机。“好了，本已经在路上了。后援也快来了，以防万一。”他打量了一下走廊。“所以是哪个屋子？”  
  
仿生人定住了，它专心扫描了一会儿。“最里面那个。”  
  
他们在门口停住了，加文走到门的一侧，RK-900站到了另一侧。加文刚准备敲门，仿生人却一把扑过来抓住了他的手腕。它皱着眉看着大门，就好像能透过门看到了后面的东西似的。  
  
“把你的爪子拿开，”加文悄声怒骂道，他把手腕从它的手里拽了出来。“咋了？”  
  
“我听到了枪械上膛的声音，”它警告道。“他们应该持有武器。”  
  
“操，”加文嘟哝一声。“那傻逼店主提都没提他们有枪。真是个操蛋玩意儿。”他拔出了手枪，RK-900也是一样。它往后让了让给加文留了些位置，然后他找了个角度准备撞开大门。出于习惯，他看了眼RK-900有没有准备好，然后他朝前冲去。  
  
才踢了一下门就咣当一声倒了，门锁断成了两截。“警察！把手举起来，快！”  
三个嫌犯——都带着帽子穿着厚厚的大衣，一副正在准备再去来一票的样子——被他们惊得手忙脚乱。坐在桌旁给枪装子弹的那个刚准备去摸手枪，但RK-900提前朝那小子的手跟前警告性地开了一枪。加文抓住了最近的嫌犯，然后把膝盖顶着他的脊梁骨把他按在了墙上。  
  
“从桌子边上滚开！别让我说第二遍，”加文冲着离武器最近的那个警告道。那小子目瞪口呆地看着那仿生人的枪口，一副被吓到的样子。他服从了加文的命令，挪到了房间中央。“跪到地上，双手抱头！”  
  
加文把手里这个也按到了地上，手上的枪纹丝不动地指着第三个嫌犯。加文把这个小子的手铐了起来，第二个也被RK-900拿住了。然后加文注意到了第三个嫌犯朝着窗户飘乎的视线。  
  
“你他妈敢——！”  
  
那小子嗖地窜了出去，忙着制服犯人的加文根本没时间也没余力去开枪警告。那个嫌犯双手抱头从窗户跳了出去，落到了外面的消防通道上。  
  
“逼养的！”加文的视线射向仿生人，“你他妈等啥呢，啊？去追他！”  
  
第二个嫌犯也被铐了起来，RK-900从窗户闪身而出。正好赶上本和另外两个警官从大门冲了进来。  
  
“操，加文，”本哼了一声，手里拿着枪看着身影从消防通道上消失的仿生人。“我以为你说的是几个抢劫犯手到擒来？”  
  
“你以为。那蠢蛋店长就没想过要说一句他们有枪，”加文把他手里这个拽到了脚边，布朗和珀森带上了第二个。“把这俩带回警车里，”他把抓着的小子丢给本然后也急忙朝破窗冲去。  
  
加文一跃而出，跳到了消防通道上。他看到RK-900正在狂奔的背影；它死死地咬着逃跑的犯人紧追不放，在屋顶上飞驰跳跃。加文爬了两层楼梯好不容易上了楼顶，然后惊慌一下子填满了他的心，嫌犯正准备越过这栋楼往下一栋上跳。那距离可不近，而且，那高度可不低。幸好，那小子跳过去了。然后加文屏住了呼吸，直直看着后面的RK-900。它也跳过去了，轻轻松松一个滚身落到了地上，然后无事发生一般继续追了起来。  
  
“操他妈的天哪。”加文总觉得，他的运动技能已经够好了。但看着那仿生人朝着那道鸿沟冲锋蓄力，跳跃动作又灵活又精准，这景象能让最能跳最能跑的警官都羞得无地自容。更快，更壮，更聪明，老陈的声音在他的脑海中回荡，于是加文咬紧牙关也开始了他的追捕。  
  
等到他追上的时候，RK-900刚好把嫌犯抓住，它把他按到了屋顶上一个大空调机上。  
  
“我都说了不准跑了，傻逼，”加文骂道，仿生人把那小子的手铐到了背后。他的自尊有些受挫；他正把手撑到膝盖上，死狗一样地大喘着气，而RK-900却一副淡定的混蛋样子站着。“你可以和你的人权说再见了，让我们追这么远你当你是在演《犯罪现场调查》啊？我真该直接射你一枪完事儿了，”他小心眼儿地说道。他只是替自己穿不上气的肺和使不上劲儿的腿觉得不值当。  
  
RK-900牢牢地抓着嫌犯的手腕，然后朝下楼的楼梯口翘了翘头。“你先请，警探。”  
  
加文现在只想瘫倒在屋顶，等着浑身血液不要一个劲儿的往他的耳朵上嗡嗡地窜。不过他还是拾掇了一下仅剩的体面和尊严，支撑着带头朝出口方向走去。他竭力平复着自己的呼吸。  
  
“你没有必要追我，”仿生人说。于是加文所剩无几的耐心终于耗尽了。“毕竟是你命令我去追的。我以为你会和柯林斯警官一起去楼下的。我绝对有能力——”  
  
“好了，傻逼。“加文扭过头，无视了嫌犯脸上惊恐的表情，他一把攥住了RK-900的衣领。“听好了。我做什么不做什么轮不到你来多嘴，明白吗？你不是我的搭档，你管不了我。你就他妈是台机器，所以我给你下了啥命令，你他妈就乖乖的做一点儿岔子都别出，别妄想质疑我。”  
  
仿生人冷淡地看着他，牢牢地抓着嫌犯的手依旧。“你的心跳快了很多，警探，还有你的呼吸也很急促。我说你不用追我只是为了你的身体着想。”它靠近了些，递给加文一个冷冰冰的假笑，和他们第一次在弗勒的办公室见面时的那个笑一模一样。“如果你下次想要追上我的话，我建议你增加每周健身的次数。”  
  
它抓着嫌犯走了，只留加文一个人在屋顶不知所措地站着，一句话也说不出来，满肚子的气没处撒。  
  
而今天的高潮是他们回到警局时，汉克看了眼加文的脸然后大声嗤笑了一声，连远处的克里斯都听到了。他看了看加文然后看了看那仿生人。“所以你俩第一次的活儿怎么样？”  
  
“我觉得进行的很不错。”RK-900朝加文露出一个自鸣得意的表情。“不过我们达成了共识，里德警探的身体还有待加强。”  
  
汉克的爆笑声在他的脑海里不停回荡了一整个下午，一整个下午加文都花在了填报电器店盗窃物品的报告书上，每次他抬起头碰到桌子对面RK-900的视线，他都要卯足全身的劲儿恶狠狠地瞪它一眼。


	5. 替你说话

就如弗勒之前所说，他们确实没走运。他们最少也得等上几周才能等到格洛弗先生家的搜查令批准。加文理解。他真的很理解。现在要忙的案子太多，办点儿啥事都没法速度。但他讨厌就这么坐着等着，一点儿用处都没。等待不是他的风格。没耐性的莽汉，老陈总是这么叫他。他以前都是把它当作夸奖来着；不过现在，人过三十六，年老色衰之际，他觉得他应该开始把它当作侮辱了。  
  
而且他多走运啊，就像个葡萄干蛋糕顶上的一颗烂掉的樱桃——说真的，是谁脑子有坑想起来蛋糕里要加葡萄干的？简直就是一粒老鼠屎坏了一锅汤。现在加文的鲜活梦魇每天上班都要跟在他的屁股后面。他应该料到自己如今这般处境的；他已经见识了康纳和安德森刚见面的时候是怎么把他折磨得死去活来的了。他当时还蛮幸灾乐祸的。唉，报应真是个落井下石的婊子不是吗。  
  
看，对于仿生人来说效率就是一切。没工夫把时间浪费在闲聊和客套上。RK-900也是一样，加文现在的生活简直是水深火热。  
  
他的搭档——放屁的搭档，加文才没有搭档，他光是说一说这个词就觉得又肮脏又诡异——就和它的外表一样软硬不吃。盗窃案后，他们又一起办了几个其他的小案子，加文确实无法否认那仿生人和矮个康纳一样称职，但它每次都能把加文气得话都说不出，把他气得张口结舌。  
  
倒不是说他有多意外。  
  
他只意外一件事，那就是它也太会逼逼了。加文当初觉得喋喋不休的康纳就已经够讨人厌了，他那烦人的能力简直是别具一格。但现在，和RK-900犯起贱来的程度一比，康纳那点儿毛毛雨简直是望尘莫及，加文都插不进去嘴。他不管是骂它还是喷它都没用，最后只得无视它。而每次，那仿生人都会有一句还嘴；偶尔是干巴巴的讽刺，不然就是一句话把加文噎得觉得自己像是只落水狗，把他怼得只能闭紧嘴巴灰溜溜地夹紧尾巴落荒而逃。  
  
所以当周二下午汉克问他，“你们搭档得怎么样了？”的时候，加文差点儿就要一把火把整个办公室烧个精光然后随着烈焰一同化为灰烬了。然后，他在所有人面前冲着RK-900笑了。一边冲它比着中指。  
  
加文瞪向休息室的双眼燃着熊熊火光，高个康纳正准备进去。他用眼刀剜着它那身儿顺条的夹克，那双长腿，那操蛋的走路姿势，然后仿生人的背影消失在了转角。“别装可爱了，安德森。我们搭档的咋样你他妈知道的一清二楚。”  
  
汉克笑了起来，加文努力按捺着把他剩下的咖啡倒到他鞋子里的冲动。“看来确实。康纳说你简直是一败涂地。真可惜你的座儿在办公室那头，”他说。“只要能欣赏一下你尊严扫地的场景让我花钱都愿意，要是能在看一次你被按到桌子上就好了。那简直是年度最佳了。”  
  
“你他妈闭嘴吧。”  
  
加文后悔来安德森这儿吃午饭了。不过自从康纳正式加入了他们，他们就算是开始发展出了一些工作上的关系。毫无疑问，康纳磨平了些汉克的性子，让他更好相处了一些。也更容易聊一聊天，加文在心中补充了一句。尽管他们从来都说不上处得好，加文从前还是很尊敬汉克的，从前——唉，就是从前。在那些酒和那些愤世嫉俗从前。现在两人更多的是理解，某种程度上的和平。  
  
加文是永远不会把他俩称之为朋友的，根本就谈不上。不过他觉得，他们倒是也不像从前那样疏远了。  
  
“你他妈的每天是怎么活的啊？”加文不由自主地问道，他瞥了眼正在不远处和另一个警官聊天的矮个康纳。“我他妈快要疯了。”  
  
“相信我，你会习惯的。而且你的新搭档也没那么糟。克里斯说他还挺不错的，感觉康纳也挺喜欢他。”  
  
“这算啥，”加文酸溜溜地说。“康纳谁都喜欢。真他妈的见鬼，而且这些人里他最喜欢的还是你，”他补充了一句，他就是那种爱撩拨的人。发泄有助于放松嘛，管它是真的还是狗屁。“你可是这些人里最坏的了。”  
  
“噢是吗是吗，让我看看是谁在说话？噢原来是这位过街老鼠先生啊，”安德森的肘子朝加文的大腿一抽，然后转头看向他的电脑上吃饭前还在看的文件了。“你只能把脸皮塞到裤裆里然后憋着忍着了，里德。现在这世道就是这样，人类得和仿生人一起干活儿。”  
  
“门儿都没有。”加文从桌子上滑了下来，站在地上伸了个懒腰。“一等这个案子完事儿，我就再也不和那个塑料搅屎棍儿一起干活了。要到时候我再和那个混球走进一间屋子算我傻逼。我管弗勒怎么说，他来给我提裤子我都不会答应。”  
  
“我会把你的话转告给他的，”安德森笑着朝着往休息室走去准备再打一杯咖啡的加文喊道。  
  
就快到转角的时候，加文突然停住了，他听到里面传来了自己的名字。  
  
“还和加文处着呐？真不错。”是克里斯。“他从来都对仿生人接触不良。没人知道他从哪来的这毛病。就他那脾气估计啥事儿都有可能。”  
  
“里德警探有他自己的原因。”是RK-900的声音。加文之前碰见过几次它和克里斯聊天。不过克里斯确实是警局里人缘儿最好的；谁也不会说他坏话，不管新人老人都喜欢他。看来仿生人也不是例外。“我无意窥探。”  
  
“是啊，这样大概最好。加文不算是能放得开的那种人。感觉就连老陈都有受不了他那点儿破事有时候。我从没和他一起共事过，不过我知道他...“克里斯犹豫了一下，就像是在斟酌该如何形容。”我不知道。难搞，可能？总想法儿和你对着干？我觉得既然你和里德这一周处的时间比我这七年都长，我说的话应该也不算数。而且我也不想背后说同事的坏话，但就我所知，没人喜欢和他一起出外勤。”  
  
加文的心中蓬地炸起了一股火，把他烧得胸膛发紧发胀，烧得眼中燃起火光。哼，不如说点他不知道的。他知道警局的人都是怎么想他的。又傲慢又自私又难以相处，是啊，又难搞，他又不是不知道自己很难搞。他确实也没怎么想着改一改。  
  
但听到克里斯这么说，就好像它们一下子变成了他的耻辱柱。加文的双手开始不由自主地颤抖。噢不，别，不要，千万别在这儿，别他妈在这儿，为这么点儿破事儿生气太不值当了，你好得很，你好得很，你好得很。操他妈的克里斯，操他们。难道加文能像灭霸一样打个响指就可以让自己所有操蛋的个性全消失吗。  
  
“里德警探确实会...”加文突然绷紧了肩膀，听着RK-900的回答。“...消极配合，没错。我理解为啥会有人不喜欢和他一起合作。”  
  
然后是一瞬间的沉默。就在加文准备收拾好心情冲进去，装作自己一点儿都不自怨自艾，一点儿都不伤心难过，一点儿都不像是差点儿在整个办公室的人面前恐慌发作的样子去打一杯咖啡，然后好好品味欣赏克里斯脸上愧疚的表情的时候。  
  
那仿生人又开口了。  
  
“但他也是个好警探。他出外勤时的恒心和能力是数一数二的令人惊叹。毋庸置疑，他喜怒无常而且脾气又臭。但虽然身为搭档这样的个性不是很理想，我更庆幸我能和这么称职的人在一起办案。所以我觉得，我有责任维护他，“然后他补充道，声音稍稍有些上扬，“至少，是在和人共事这方面。”  
  
“我操，”克里斯笑了起来，“我真没想到我还能等到有人替他妈的加文·里德说话的那天。你这型号也太先进了。”  
  
剩下的对话慢慢隐去，加文缩回到了他的桌位上，没有搞出事情，也没有咖啡；两只膝盖软的像是面包，就好像他的整个世界突然颠覆了一般。他想要集中注意力到他的显示器上，但显示器却化作了濛濛的光斑和色块，喉咙深处传来一丝苦涩和窘迫。不过他没有真的彻底恐慌发作。所以。他知足了。  
  
陈来敲他肩膀的时候，他感觉好多了。平静了一些。但自从他坐下，他的活儿还是一点儿都没动。“嘿里德，我要回家了。想着走前和你说一声儿。”  
  
“嗯，”加文嘟哝了一声。  
  
“你的搭档呢？”他注意到陈看了一圈儿办公室，然后笑着看着他那苦巴巴的表情。“咋，你终于把那只塑料鸡巴逼疯了，让他跑了？可算是。我还是觉得弗勒是老年痴呆了，把你俩搞到一块儿——”  
  
“别那么叫它。”  
  
陈眨了眨眼睛。“啥？叫谁什么？”  
  
“那个仿生人，别那么叫它。”  
  
空气一下子静了。然后陈嗤了一声靠到了他的桌子上。“咋，难道有新的比塑料鸡巴好的名儿要贡献？”她捏了捏指头嘲道。这称呼让加文的五脏六腑都一下子揪紧了。“有啥来着...高个康纳，塑料破烂儿，终结者屎瓦辛格——”  
  
“妈的闭嘴吧陈。”加文破口而出，伴着从休息室回来就一直郁结的羞愧和愤怒。他啪地扭过头看着自己的显示器，免得忍不住对她发火，免得被她看到自己通红的脸色。但他没有道歉，也没有假笑两声装作之前的话是玩笑。这不是玩笑。“回家去吧。”  
  
她拿起包走了，临走前还悄悄骂了他句混球。加文趴在他的电脑前一动不动，装出一副在看文件的样子，然而之前听到的谈话却一遍一遍没完没了地在他的脑海中重播。 _但他也是个好警探...恒心和能力是数一数二的令人惊叹...我还是很庆幸我能和这么称职的人在一起办案...我有责任维护他，至少是在和人共事这方面。_  
  
鲜明而精准的脚步声逐渐靠近，然后停到了他身后。“里德警探。”  
  
加文抬头瞟了一眼，然后本能地死死咬住了后槽牙。“你他妈又想干啥？”  
  
RK-900递过一杯热腾腾的咖啡；浓浓的冒着热气的，可能就是加文喜欢的那种。它要不是加文喜欢的那种才有鬼了呢。仿生人不管干什么都不会应付了事。“你没吃午餐，”他解释了一句。“咖啡因好像可以让你的个性更加可亲一些。所以为了大家好，我觉得我应该出面解决。”  
  
加文接过了杯子。他只是为了让面前的东西住口。他把杯子放到了鼠标旁。“别等着听谢谢了。滚吧。”  
  
仿生人回到了它的桌旁继续起了它的工作，不喜也不恼。加文接下来的二十分钟都用在了保护那杯咖啡不被他一口喝光上了，他体味珍惜着每一小口。他终于能把注意力专注到他收件箱里的报告上了。  
  
杯子还是空了，加文瞄了眼对面的桌子。他犹豫着。然后下定了决心。加文·里德或许是个操蛋玩意儿，但绝不是个懦夫胆小鬼。“谢谢。”  
  
RK-900迎着他的视线。它的眼睛眯了眯，冷硬而好奇，而且——不是灰色的，加文突然意识到。蓝色的。它们是蓝色的。  
  
“不客气，警探，”它答道。突然之间，它那声音中的冷静和利落一下子不像从前那样惹得加文火冒三丈了。  
  
然后他们回到了各自的工作中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾的场景灵感来自于这里，Donlemefo创作的漫画。  
> https://donlemefo.tumblr.com/post/175352823918


	6. 昵称=进展

事情变了。  
  
加文不知道该怎么形容。在那次事件之后，事情就与以往不同了。  
  
RK-900依旧难缠。依旧傲慢又古板，奸诈又自大；而且依旧抓紧一切机会折磨加文。这些都没变。  
  
变的是，加文那迟钝得堪比恐龙的神经在告诉他，或许，有可能，他也许开始习惯两人的相处了。甚至开始喜欢起来了。甚至有那么一丁点儿的，享受它。  
  
加文不知道。反正就是...不一样了。  
  
你看，事情是这样的，警局里能和加文斗得旗鼓相当的人可谓少之又少；不会看他一眼就觉得光是和他多说一句话都会给自己掉价的人更是寥寥无几，更何况斗嘴了。他很确定老陈和安德森是唯二的两个也和他一样乐在其中的。但就算这样，他们也够不到他的水平。  
  
他俩谁都不会轻而易举地就撩拨到加文的神经，让他每天早晨坐到椅子上时胃里酝酿着幼稚的期待和兴奋。  
  
“早上好，里德警探。”  
  
“嗯，早。”  
  
“今天的衬衣可真是新颖，”RK-900的眉毛冲加文身上那件儿不太得当的瑞克与莫蒂的T恤挑了挑，加文连用夹克遮掩一下都懒得费劲。“你是想借此冒犯某人还是你希望它可以确保你的辐射范围内不会出现其他接近的人类？”  
  
于是新的一天就这么开始了。“哼，你倒是有资格说。”  
  
“我当然有说话的资格了。你何必特地指出呢。”  
  
“你那领子，傻蛋儿。你得再把它揪高点儿，把你头上那张吓人的玩意儿赶紧遮住。那玩意儿能叫脸？”  
  
“你在逃避问题。有趣。你要是想将话题从你个人的短板之上转移走的话，我可只能让你失望了。你的策略是徒劳的。”  
  
“贱人。”  
  
“你还在逃避，警探。”  
  
“不，我是在叫贱人，然后有个贱人就接了我的话茬。你脑袋得再灵光点儿。”  
  
加文都不知道他是从什么时候开始，觉得面前仿生人的眼睛再也不是从前冷冰冰的模样了。可能是从它开始用这种眼神看着他时起。“咖啡？警探？”  
  
“哦。谢谢。”加文等着他的仿生人走了老远他才放纵自己露出一个微笑。他才不会让那傻屌抓住他的把柄呢。他最近经常这样，经常笑。笑得办公室已经有人开始担心了。  
  
不过除了安德森。汉克那糊了屎的脸每次碰上加文的眼神都要越发得意一分。矮个康纳一副心满意足的样子，满脸的为高个康纳和加文开心。不过他最近很难分辨康纳的想法了，自从他搬进安德森的家，他就总是一副满足的表情。加文一直都没搞明白他俩到底是怎么个情况。你说直接开口问他俩？想都别想。要是他非得猜一猜的话，他会说他俩的关系可能并不像在警局时表现得那么专业。每次加文想到这个推断他都觉得浑身别扭。但说实话，看见安德森慢慢拾掇好自己的破事儿，看见康纳挂着他那蠢兮兮的微笑在警局里到处转悠，加文真心实意祝他们幸福美满百年好合。  
  
老天，他平常不会生出这么娘的想法的。一定是因为没喝咖啡让他的大脑犯病的缘故。  
  
魔鬼经不住念叨，RK-900端着加文的咖啡回来了。又黑又苦，太完美了。第一口下去，整个早晨的渴望和头痛都消散了。  
  
“嘿，”摄入咖啡因后，他又活了。RK-900坐到了对面桌后的椅子上。“我们的搜查令批了吗？都他妈，都两周多了吧？楼下那些懒蛋可真会磨洋工。”  
  
仿生人哼了哼，在键盘上龙飞凤舞的指头准得出奇。“我昨天下午和弗勒队长确认过了。搜查令还没有批准，不过我觉得应该不会太久了。米勒警官的案子已经结了，我猜下一个应该就轮到我们了。”  
  
“我真是操了。我懂现在日子不好过，但这也太他妈慢了。简简单单一张搜查令能他妈让人等上将近三周，”加文咕哝着，不过他很确定，有了咖啡，他的烦人指数起码减少了四十个百分点。“不就是张纸么，是吧，能有多难。”  
  
“别忘了格洛弗先生的地位和身价。他是建筑设计方面的大拿。考虑到他对于搜查他寓所的抵触情绪，”仿生人补充了一点，“能申请到搜查令就已经算是万事大吉了。我觉得再久也值得等下去。”它朝加文勾了勾嘴角嘲笑道。“耐心是项美德，警探。你本来就少了好多，这个美德你可丢不起了。”  
  
“他说的有道理，里德警探，”经过的矮个康纳点评道。他轻松躲掉了加文瞄准他小腿肚子的踢击。  
  
“滚你的康纳。”加文瞪向桌子对面依旧笑着的RK-900。“也滚你的，铁罐头。”  
  
“把咖啡喝了，警探。不然你可太难以忍受了。”  
  
于是加文把他的笑藏在了杯后。一时间，他感觉六点起床的烦躁和囫囵对付的早餐还有窗外倾盆的大雨都化作了背景，都伴着这一刻渐逝渐消。  
  
七点半时老陈走进了大办公室；她瞥了眼加文和RK-900。她还在埋怨上周五他的态度，她一直在躲他。这搞得加文也不爽了——平时只有陈能让他耐下性子一起相处——但他才不会开口呢，他就是倔。缇娜也倔。他知道他俩谁也不会先开口道歉。她是个混球。他是个大混球。这不是很明显的事么。  
  
所以老陈大踏步走过他的桌子的时候加文闭紧了嘴巴一个字儿也没说。他看着自己的电脑。瞥了眼对面的高个康纳。然后他突然想起来一件事，一件他们第一天就应该谈起的事。  
  
“你有名字吗？”  
  
RK-900抬头看向他。“你一般和别人是怎么叫我的？”  
  
“混球。蠢鸟儿。高个康纳。有时候看情况是自命不凡的傻屌。得经常换着说，你懂的。免得无聊。”  
  
仿生人被逗乐了，它的嘴角翘了翘。它微笑的时候，有那么一瞬，它的眼角闪着柔软温暖的光。“不是很有想象力。不过鉴于我已经对你的缺乏创新习以为常了，我觉得我一开始也不应该抱有太高期待，”它调笑道。“不过关于你的问题，我的回答是没有。我被激活时并没有命名。”  
  
“咋，所以不是高个康纳么。二号康纳。升级版康纳。康纳续？”  
  
RK-900笑了起来。妈的天啊它是在货真价实的大笑，咯咯的那种。它真真正正的笑声把加文惊得一下子没缓过劲儿，手里的咖啡差点儿没抓紧掉到地上。 _潇洒啊，里德。_ 他把杯子放到了安全的桌面上。  
  
“说真的？一个名字都没？你想要我一直叫你混球，蠢鸟儿和高个康纳吗。你会把我害得停职的。”  
  
他又笑了起来。说真的加文想象不到康纳的笑声是什么样，但RK-900的笑声柔软而低沉，它的笑声让他的脚趾头可耻地蜷了蜷。不过就他妈那么一小会儿啦，安啦。  
  
“你要是被停职的话，我相信整个警局都会为你的离去而掬一把惋惜同情泪的。但我确实没有名字，“它说。”只有型号和编码。RK-900型，序列号31——”  
  
“R.K，”加文脱口而出。你懂的，像个傻蛋儿一样。仿生人不解地侧了侧头。“R.K挺不赖的。是你型号的简称，对吧，”加文——他觉得自己英勇极了，谢谢夸奖——硬着头皮说，“就像是个小名。而且也不像RK-900型再加上序列号乱七八糟的那么绕口。”  
  
仿生人好像在思考，三色灯在闪着黄光。它沉默了好一阵儿，长到加文开始觉得浑身不自在。他或许该说点儿别的，当作之前啥也没提，免得自己一副蠢样地这么傻乎乎地坐着。但——  
  
“听上去可以接受，”仿生人——R.K最后开口了。它冲加文轻轻点头以示接受。“有名字的话也许是件好事。沟通起来肯定要方便多了。而且当然了，还可以减少你被停职的可能性。”然后它露出一个微笑。不是那种干巴巴的、兴致恶劣的假笑，和平常的都不同。这他妈是个真真正正的，毫不掺水的，货真价实的，微笑。  
  
康纳的微笑，又神经又尴尬，但它们也总是有着一丝独特的魅力，光是承认这点就让加文觉得浑身难受。康纳的很多方面都有那种魅力，就像是看着一只小鹿第一次试着站起来行走，既别扭又可爱。  
  
但R.K的微笑？才怪。连边儿都碰不上。它的笑勾勒着它下巴硬朗的棱角，微微翘起的嘴角又坏又勾人。又调皮又戏谑，又出其不意，光是一击就让加文撑着桌面的肘子都滑到了桌子下面。  
  
 _你可太潇洒了。_  
  
他清了清喉咙，慢慢扭头看向他的显示器上的文档。“行。那就R.K了。现在闭上嘴让我开始干活儿，小兔崽子。”  
  
加文只听到一个哼声作为回答，他正努力想要甩去耳朵尖儿上一阵阵袭来的热意呢。“你确实，警探。”  
  
几分钟后，当加文觉得他那愚蠢的肘子滑脱事件的尴尬已经慢慢散去，而他的好奇心占了上风的时候。  
  
“那，你和其他人都是怎么叫我的呢？”  
  
“我叫你里德警探，”R.K答道，他的视线稳稳地看着他的显示器。然后没来由地，他又补充了一句，“不过我把你在我面部识别处理器上显示的名字改成了混球。”加文的咖啡从他嘴里喷出来的景象相当壮观。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加文的衬衫http://www.mtslash.me/data/attachment/forum/202009/25/140104fs47ugw72b2usus4.jpg


	7. 交流

——————周日 6th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(07:30)  
今天不来宠幸底特律警局吗，警探？  
  
  
加文  
(07:41)  
滚蛋今天是周末  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(07:42)  
我知道。  
  
(07:42)  
但问题依旧。  
  
  
加文  
(07:44)  
今天我放假贱人别烦我  
  
(07:59)  
你咋搞到我的号的？？  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:00)  
这是规定。我的数据库中存有所有警官的个人电话以防紧急情况。  
  
  
加文  
(08:02)  
我周日没去上班不是紧急情况你个小兔崽子我在睡觉  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:03)  
我道歉，警探。  
  
(08:03)  
祝你假期愉快。  
  
  
加文  
(08:09)  
没事  
  
(08:10)  
反正我也醒了  
  
(08:12)  
搜查令下来没？  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:13)  
恐怕，还在申请中。  
  
  
加文  
(08:13)  
真他妈不出意外  
  
(08:14)  
楼下的那些人真是没戏  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:15)  
他们只是负荷过重。应该不会太久了。  
  
  
加文  
(08:15)  
弗勒这话已经说了3周了  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:16)  
耐心啊，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(08:16)  
行啦行啦  
  
(08:18)  
你去局里做什么？你今天也放假啊  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:19)  
我不像你需要生理或心理的放松。  
  
(08:19)  
又是一个我于警探这一职业上更为优越的原因。  
  
  
加文  
(08:19)  
操你的  
  
(08:19)  
回床了  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:20)  
我是在开玩笑，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(08:22)  
我知道蠢鸟儿  
  
(08:22)  
把头都笑掉了  
  
(08:34)  
安德森有啥好活儿知会我一声。那老狗上周还欠我一个没还呢  
  
  
RK-900#313248317-87  
(08:34)  
如你所愿。  
  
  
加文  
(08:35)  
行  
  
  
修改联系人姓名：RK-900#313248317-87  
至：贱人-900  
  
确认中......  
100%  
  
修改已确认 于 08:37  
  
  
贱人-900  
(08:40)  
你可真是太成熟了。  
  
  
加文  
(08:41)  
凸  
  
  


——————周日 6th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
贱人-900  
(13:05)  
很抱歉又打扰了你的周末，警探。  
  
(13:05)  
你认识联邦调查局的珀金斯探员吗？  
  
  
加文  
(13:06)  
我操他去那干嘛？？  
  
  
贱人-900  
(13:07)  
他是因为珀森警官的上一个案子叫到这里的。市中心凶杀案，要是你忘了的话。  
  
(13:08)  
他不喜欢我。  
  
  
加文  
(13:09)  
不能怪他  
  
(13:09)  
不过意料之中。下令在仿生人集中营开枪的就是珀金斯自那之后各种破事就开始了  
  
(13:11)  
估计因为输掉人类/仿生人战争肺都要气炸了。我听说自从那之后他的工作就像是掉进了粪坑  
  
贱人-900  
(13:12)  
所以他抱有如此敌意。  
  
(13:13)  
感谢指点，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(13:14)  
你说啥是啥  
  
(13:14)  
我现在能吃我的午饭了吗  
  
  
贱人-900  
(13:15)  
当然。  
  
  
加文  
(13:20)  
他没找你茬吧  
  
(13:22)  
我倒不在乎  
  
(13:23)  
不过之前安德森当着办公室所有人的面朝他脸上揍了一拳也还好好地戴着警徽呢所以  
  
(13:23)  
随口说说  
  
  
贱人-900  
(13:24)  
感谢你的关心，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(13:25)  
没关心都说了我不在乎  
  
  
贱人-900  
(13:27)  
确实。  
  
(13:31)  
我会记得你的建议的。珀金斯探员的存在开始令人不快了。  
  
  
加文  
(13:33)  
联调局总是会搞事  
  
(13:34)  
就算你把他揍趴下都没拦着你造么  
  
  


——————周日 6th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
加文  
(15:02)  
所以你揍他没  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:05)  
很诱人。  
  
(15:05)  
但我克制住了。用安德森副队的话来说，再打断一次探员的鼻梁骨也没有什么好处。  
  
  
加文  
(15:07)  
操安德森什么时候变得这么理智了  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:08)  
这话从何说起，我觉得副队一直都是个非常讲道理的人。  
  
(15:09)  
不过我觉得大部分的人类都很理性，只需与你相比。  
  
  
加文  
(15:09)  
凸  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:09)  
不论如何。珀金斯探员于一小时前离去了。  
  
(15:10)  
信不信由你，他甚至比你还要憎恶这里的仿生人协助办案的局势。  
  
  
加文  
(15:10)  
他就是个大惊小怪的娘们儿  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:10)  
你们这点倒是如出一辙。  
  
  
加文  
(15:11)  
凸凸凸  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:14)  
他同样提及了你。有关2013年’绿途案’的事？  
  
(15:22)  
警探？  
  
(15:45)  
如果我越界了的话我道歉，警探。我并无此意。  
  
  
加文  
(15:51)  
别装得你没有早就把我查了个底儿掉的样子  
  
(15:51)  
你他妈心里清楚那案子是怎么回事  
  
(15:52)  
想听你就自个儿说吧  
  
  
贱人-900  
(15:54)  
绿途律师事务所的人质劫持案。两名工作人员被劫为人质作为与警局谈判的筹码。绑匪持枪威胁撕票，并索要五万美元的赎金以及一辆用于逃跑的车辆。  
  
(15:55)  
你被派去与绑匪交涉并释放人质。我猜，珀金斯及联调局也都在场。  
  
  
加文  
(16:00)  
那你应该知道我搞砸了。一个警察中了弹，一个律师被杀了  
  
(16:00)  
你根本没资格打听这些  
  
(16:01)  
你根本不知道犯了那样的错是什么滋味  
  
  
贱人-900  
(16:05)  
我知道你已经说服了绑匪释放一个律师。然后因为通讯错误，一名联调局的探员突然下令朝他们开火。  
  
(16:08)  
你同事受伤以及那个律师的死亡是因为通讯错误，警探。你救出了另外那名律师，然后把她平平安安地送回了家。  
  
(16:09)  
你不能不去理会你行的好事。也不该将不属于你的过失揽到身上。  
  
(16:30)  
我不打扰你剩下的周末了。我再次为我侵扰你私人事务的行为道歉。  
  
  
修改联系人姓名：贱人-900  
至：R.K  
  
确认中......  
100%  
  
修改已确认 于 18:16  
  
  
加文  
(23:44)  
晚安  
  
  
R.K  
(23:46）  
晚安，加文。  
  
  


——————周二 8th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
加文  
(10:42)  
人呢  
  
(10:44)  
你不是去打咖啡去了么  
  
  
R.K  
(10:50)  
我在开会，警探。  
  
(10:51)  
我之前提起过。不过我注意到了之前我说先行告退时你并没有在听。  
  
  
加文  
(10:52)  
我真记得你说的是去打咖啡  
  
  
R.K  
(10:54)  
你知道幻听是什么吗，警探？我觉得你可能患有此疾。  
  
  
加文  
(10:55)  
哦是么但你知道我没有什么吗  
  
(10:55)  
我他娘的咖啡  
  
  
R.K  
(10:56)  
你的桌子距离休息室仅二十步。你知道咖啡机在哪。  
  
  
加文  
(10:58)  
算啦我等着好了  
  
(11:04)  
你开那会是做啥子的  
  
  
R.K  
(11:07)  
仿生人权益保护及婚姻权。  
  
  
加文  
(11:08)  
真刺激  
  
(11:10)  
啥时候完  
  
  
R.K  
(11:11)  
12点前。你要是能一个人坚持到那会儿的话。  
  
  
加文  
(11:55)  
我要去市里吃口饭  
  
(11:56)  
你要想来的话  
  
(11:56)  
不想来也行  
  
(11:57)  
我知道你不用吃东西随便你  
  
  
R.K  
(12:00)  
我们楼下见，警探。  
  
  


——————周三 9th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
R.K  
(11:23)  
我能问一下你为什么要恶狠狠地瞪着那个刚走进局里的送餐员吗？  
  
  
加文  
(12:24)  
我能问一下你他妈的为啥坐在我对面都要发短信吗  
  
(11:24)  
怪胎  
  
  
R.K  
(11:25)  
我感觉这事你或许会不想大声讨论。我只是在顾忌你的感受，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(11:26)  
真是感激涕零  
  
(11:27)  
而且哪种傻屌会在发短信的时候用顾忌这种词儿啊  
  
(11:31)  
他是我前任  
  
  
R.K  
(11:31)  
我了解了。  
  
  
加文  
(11:32)  
是啊  
  
(11:32)  
结局不怎么美好  
  
  
R.K  
(11:32)  
你不用向我解释。  
  
  
加文  
(11:32)  
没事的  
  
(11:33)  
那话咋说来着，都过眼云烟了  
  
(11:33)  
他是真混蛋  
  
(11:34)  
比我还混蛋  
  
  
R.K  
(11:34)  
真的么，这怎么可能。  
  
  
加文  
(11:35)  
凸凸  
  
  
R.K  
(11:38)  
你知道他现在正在用比较粗鲁的语言谈论你吧？  
  
  
加文  
(11:38)  
我当然知道了傻蛋儿  
  
(11:39)  
跟你说了他就是个混蛋  
  
(11:39)  
你那是什么蠢表情，机器条子。前任天生就是满嘴喷粪的  
  
(11:40)  
反正我也不在乎  
  
(11:40)  
他每周三都过来，慢慢就习惯了。别理他就行  
  
  
R.K  
(11:43)  
我暂离一步。  
  
  
加文  
(11:44)  
你他妈干嘛？？？  
  
(11:49)  
你真他妈是个疯子XD你知道你要被记过吗  
  
  
R.K  
(11:49)  
你对于颜文字的运用削弱了你侮辱的语气，警探。  
  
(11:50)  
还有，我知道。  
  
(11:50)  
不论如何，我觉得阿奇先生不会再来这儿了。我希望我们的警官们有其他地方可供他们将来预定外送披萨所需。  
  
  
加文  
(11:51)  
那不是侮辱你个白痴  
  
(11:51)  
还有呃，谢谢你把他彻底吓跑了  
  
  
R.K  
(11:52)  
他的存在很扰人。我一直致力于尽可能地驱除一切干扰。  
  
(11:52)  
任务达成。  
  
  
加文  
(11:53)  
你真他妈是个疯子  
  
  


——————周五 11th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
加文  
(21:58)  
你醒着不？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:00)  
我无需睡眠，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(22:01)  
那你他妈一晚上都在干啥  
  
(22:01)  
哦操你不会就一直呆在局里吧？？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:22)  
不。不过我确实可以选择如此。反正那里也有充电站。  
  
  
加文  
(22:03)  
那你到底去哪？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:03)  
我在华盛顿大道有一间公寓。  
  
  
加文  
(22:04)  
公寓？真的？？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:04)  
是的。  
  
(22:05)  
你至于这么惊讶吗？  
  
  
加文  
(22:05)  
不不，操我就是老忘现在仿生人已经可以这样了  
  
(22:05)  
我意思是拥有自己的财产  
  
(22:06)  
抱歉无视我吧，我是白痴  
  
  
R.K  
(22:07)  
你不是。  
  
(22:07)  
而且你也根本让人难以无视。  
  
  
加文  
(22:08)  
干你的  
  
(22:08)  
不过说真的，你有间公寓  
  
(22:09)  
在华街  
  
(22:09)  
你一个人住吗？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:10)  
是。  
  
(22:11)  
康纳曾提出帮我在新耶利哥寻一处所在，但我拒绝了。我觉得我更喜欢一个人，到目前为止我都觉得现况可以接受。  
  
  
加文  
(22:11)  
我懂。老陈也说过几次可以和我合住，省钱什么的玩意儿  
  
(22:12)  
但一个人住有一个人的好处  
  
(22:12)  
让人满足  
  
  
R.K  
(22:13)  
你给我的印象也不像是会轻易接受他人援手的样子。  
  
  
加文  
(22:13)  
谢了？？凸  
  
  
R.K  
(22:14)  
我意在赞扬。  
  
(22:22)  
警探？  
  
  
加文  
(22:25)  
抱歉我那操蛋的猫把我饭碰洒了  
  
  
R.K  
(22:25)  
你养了一只猫？  
  
  
加文  
(22:26)  
是啊  
  
(22:26)  
她真是个小婊子  
  
  
R.K  
(22:27)  
我没发现你是喜欢猫的人。  
  
(22:27)  
或是喜欢动物。你连自己都快照顾不好了。  
  
  
加文  
(22:28)  
呵呵呵呵呵  
  
(22:29)  
我几年前从别人那接来的。一个朋友要搬去外地了，没办法带着猫一起  
  
(22:29)  
她平时都挺不错的。除了犯贱的时候  
  
  
R.K  
(22:30)  
物随主人型？  
  
  
加文  
(22:30)  
凸  
  
  
R.K  
(22:30)  
她叫什么名字？  
  
  
加文  
(22:31)  
蜜娅  
  
(22:31)  
就低俗小说里，乌玛·瑟曼演的  
  
  
R.K  
(22:32)  
我没有看过。  
  
(22:32)  
你的最爱？  
  
  
加文  
(22:32)  
你没看过低俗小说？？  
  
(22:33)  
史上最伟大的电影？？  
  
(22:33)  
哦操天哪，当我和我的猫从没认识过你好了  
  
  
R.K  
(22:34)  
看来，我需要充实一下我自己了。  
  
(22:35)  
你出生于2002，但你热衷于老电影？  
  
  
加文  
(22:36)  
是啊我老爸从前老是和我一起看。算是我俩的习惯了  
  
  
R.K  
(22:42)  
你于今晚开始时致信于我是否有需要特别讨论的事情呢，警探？如果有的话，恐怕我们偏题太远了。  
  
  
加文  
(22:42)  
咋我发短信给你还他妈需要理由么  
  
  
R.K  
(22:43)  
怎么会。我只是想确保你的通讯并无紧急之事。  
  
(22:44)  
不过据你的反应推断，我猜我没有看过《低俗小说》对你而言是件紧急之事？  
  
  
加文  
(22:44)  
妈的当然了还用说  
  
(22:45)  
有点儿自尊自爱的人都会看过低俗小说好吧  
  
  
R.K  
(22:45)  
我会尽快纠正此事，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(22:46)  
不错  
  
(22:47)  
我们明天还得上班，我得睡了  
  
(22:47)  
享受你那花哨的公寓吧，你这电影小白  
  
  
R.K  
(22:48)  
享受你那打翻的盘子和你那少得可怜的社交礼仪吧。  
  
  
加文  
(22:49)  
你这混球倒是会说话。我会的  
  
(23:15)  
晚安 R  
  
  
R.K  
(23:16)  
晚安，警探。  
  
  


——————周六 12th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
加文  
(8:15)  
猫他妈把我最喜欢的那只碗打碎了  
  
  
R.K  
(08:16)  
深表同情。  
  
(08:16)  
我相信这时我应该使用‘LOL’这三个字？  
  
  
加文  
(08:17)  
凸凸凸


	8. 探案篇：第二部分

起初早上开始一切都是顺风顺水的。但紧接着一眨眼的功夫事情就操蛋起来了，谁要是不信那他就是个天真烂漫的蠢蛋。加文真的早该想到的。  
  
他八点到了警局。电脑前一杯咖啡正在等着他，R.K冲他点了点头当作问候。他头上那绺毛伴着头的动作晃了晃，加文盯着它老半天。任何正常人都他妈不会盯着一撮头发看上那么久。  
  
九点半，十七楼的安吉把迈克尔·格洛弗家的搜查令拍到了他的桌子上。  
  
等加文看清楚纸上写的啥，他一副大惊小怪的样子把手举到了天上。“感谢他妈的上帝！你也太能拖时间了吧安吉？你要不再磨上一周我们在这儿等你？”  
  
“噢，看来你还这个傻逼还是和从前一样嘴贱啊里德。真让人意想不到呢。”  
  
“黛维斯小姐，我相信里德警探想说的是，”R.K从桌子对面用眼刀子戳了戳加文然后说。“谢谢你。”  
  
安吉朝加文撅了撅嘴，就好像光凭表情就能说话似的。“至少你的搭档还懂点儿礼貌。你还比他多个妈呢。”  
  
“是啊是啊，”加文又扫了一遍搜查令。“谢了，”他又补了句。十七楼的办事效率这么慢归根到底也不是安吉的错。“我知道最近办点啥事都慢得要死。”  
  
“是忙得要死。不过应该是个好事？说明你们警察没白忙活。我反正没啥可抱怨的。”  
  
“你没啥可抱怨的？这可新鲜了，”加文刺了一句。“不过谢了，说真的。”  
  
安吉眨了眨眼睛。“你刚是谢了我两次吗？”她朝对面的R.K投去一个难以置信的表情。“你是谁？你把加文·里德怎么了？”  
  
“我在改造他，日积月累。”R.K翘起了脑袋，一副趾高气昂的样子，还有那双贼眉鼠眼的蓝眼睛。“悄悄告诉你一个人，其实这就是我们被创造出来的目的。高层决定不能再继续放任他这么下去了，于是他们就派了我过来作为最后的手段。”  
  
安吉噗嗤一声笑了。加文扭头恶狠狠地看着他。“噢，所以你又学会讲笑话了？你刚刚是他妈在讲笑话？你这蠢鸟逗乐子可真会挑时间。还有最新播报，你无聊死了。”  
  
“你应该可以看出，我还没来得及对付他的脏话，”R.K继续道。“不过总有一天。我的设计不允许失败。”  
  
安吉拍了拍加文的胳膊。“看来R.K你倒是对这个烂人免疫。不错。我就觉得他得配个你这样的一起。”  
  
“滚蛋，安吉。”  
  
“你这口子可不错，里德，”她说。真是谢谢你了安吉，说点儿他不知道的吧。“我真从来没见过能忍你这么长时间的搭档，你是走了狗屎运吧。”  
  
“他要是再不闭嘴，那可就说不准了。说不定明天就变成一滩塑料和铁疙瘩的破烂儿了呢，”加文警告道。R.K只是冲他微微笑了笑。加文希望到现在他应该能分辨出哪些话只是他嘴上说说罢了。  
  
安吉扭头朝电梯走去，举手朝身后招了招。“祝你们顺利破案，小伙子们。”  
  
驱车前往迈克尔·格洛弗家的路途并没有特别漫长。在路上加文甚至还尝试着教育了一下R.K关于音乐世界的二三事。虽然仿生人一副好像什么事都不是特别热衷的样子，但话说回来，万事开头难。  
  
“是么，那你也得忍着，”加文冲R竖着中指说。他竟然敢评价他的音乐品味粗野而单调。不过要是加文非得承认不可的话，对于一个把煤块塞到屁眼儿里能挤出来钻石的人来说，这评价倒是不多见。“那你想听什么，机灵鬼？我掐指一算估计是操蛋的古典音乐？”  
  
“古典确实有着独特的魅力，”R.K打趣道。“乐体严谨，结构缜密。不过我猜你这里是没有可听的了。”  
  
“我看着像是会喜欢那些古典玩意儿的人吗？”加文深恶痛绝地调高了音响的音量。然而R.K只是淡淡地挑起了一抹不赞成的眉毛。  
  
然后，加文像是突然被雷劈了一般，他突然意识到了一件事；他那转个不停的脑袋瓜，就是不肯停息，像是窗外那飞快掠过不肯停息的景色。车子飞驰在底特律市郊，R.K坐在他的身旁，正如他这将近一个月以来一直的那样；然后他突然意识到了，如果他们找到了那位前夫住所的证据，他的仿生人涉嫌袭击莉迪亚·格洛弗的证据，那这个案子就会正式结案。  
  
R.K就会被分派给他的下一个搭档。  
  
这本来是加文自从第一天起就期盼的结果。  
  
他狠狠按掉了音响，就好像它刚刚用声音揍了他一拳似的。  
  
“你还好吗，警探？”眼角余光，加文可以从后视镜上看到R.K正在观察他。他想知道，仿生人能从他脸上看出什么。能看出多少。  
  
“好啊，怎么不好。”他不是有意说得这么幼稚的。干他妈的。R有啥权利来问他好不好。他没权利。他好不好根本不干他的屁事。从来没有，以后也永远不会，完毕。  
  
“我之前建议如此的时候你也没有关掉音响。还是说你想要再试着交流一下——”  
  
“我好得很。咋，我不能享受一下平静吗？别他妈分析我了。”  
  
他有一段时间没有这样冲R.K发火了。显然，仿生人吃了一惊。不过当然了，他面上一丝痕迹也没有，任谁来也看不出。R.K的反应连衣服都没皱上一丝。但加文知道那些小细节；能尝出车里突然之间的紧张。两人之间的距离仿佛一下子拉远了；仿佛比他开动引擎时，比他逗弄他的仿生人说他啥时候都不忘系安全带时远得多，仿佛两人间突然隔了一道鸿沟。  
  
很明显R.K的姿势比平常更僵硬了些，他的手一板一眼地搭在腿上。  
  
干。干干干。加文突然无比地唾弃自己。  
  
“我就是想赶紧把这个案子处理完，”他嘟哝了句，扯了个谎。他才不会拉下脸道歉呢。但也许可以稍微变通一下，暗示一下。“这他妈已经好几周了，我不想再等了。”  
  
“我理解。”R.K的声音不太对。加文不知道是怎么，也不知道到底是为什么。就是不太对，就是...不对劲。“我知道你被逼着搭档不高兴，但现在我们有搜查令——”  
  
“我不是那个意思，蠢鸟，我没——”加文咬住了嘴巴，有劲儿没处使。他闭紧了眼睛。显然，他的暗示失败了。  
  
 _你不说实话，就屁用都没有，傻逼。_ 一个声音在他的脑海中说。它像极了安德森的声音。加文不是很想去花时间思索妈的为什么是他。  
  
操。他要怎么才能想个办法说他想说的话？那些所有他想说的话？  
  
 _把你屁眼子夹紧了拿出你男人的东西。别犯蠢了，也别想着逼用没有的自尊了，想说啥就他妈的说。_  
  
哦。好吧。好吧，加油。加文·里德不是个懦夫胆小鬼。操，好了。他能行。  
  
“有搭档挺不赖的。你挺好。我们挺好。”加文壮起胆子瞥了眼R.K，仿生人的脸上浮现起一抹微微的笑，加文捏着方向盘的手攥紧了。“我就是意思，它没我一开始想的那么差劲，傻屌。别想太多。”  
  
让加文大惊失色差点儿吓尿的是，R.K却扭头看向了前方的路。一个字也没说。 _干。_  
  
但紧接着，“我也是。你情绪不稳定，还老爱说脏话，摄入的咖啡因比你同龄同重的人多得多，”R说。“但和你一起工作是个享受。从来没有无聊的时候。”  
  
加文摇了摇头。却是开心的。妈的他感觉开心极了，他感觉之前胸中的重负一瞬间都化作了云朵，都化作了他到死都不会承认的解脱与轻快。“你直接省略成说我是个混蛋就行。”  
  
“那好吧。你是个混蛋。”  
  
然后他们就好了。就这么简单。就这么轻松。就像刚才从没有过什么不痛快；没有加文发火，也没有R.K把自己藏在精巧的程序和花言巧语后面。他们就又没事了。他们就又和好了。  
  
加文说真的，不知道这是怎么回事。他从没有过和其他人这样的相处，从没有经历过。R总是就这么...懂他。或者就这么原谅他，或是能一眼看出他在搞什么鬼，或是其他的其他。加文从来没细想过这些；他一旦细想什么事情，最后总会搞砸，他自己知道。重点是结果，原因无足轻重。所以鉴于加文的累累劣迹，最好还是乐得一无所知；只要不出乱子，那就让它这么一直下去。  
  
他们开进了迈克尔·格洛弗的私家车道，加文吹了声口哨。这房子，他得仰起脖子才能看个完全。真他妈见鬼。  
  
要是莉迪亚·格洛弗的家让他觉得自己是个乡下人的话，这儿让他觉得自己就是个下等人。十年的名声，外加卡姆斯基御用建筑师的身份，迈克尔·格洛弗的财富多得简直让人想都不敢想。光是大门前的车道，就足以加文做出如此判断了  
  
“老天。我真该去当建筑师的，这儿他妈简直是座城堡。”  
  
“建筑设计可是需要精通数学的哦。”R.K看向这庄园的样子也有些惊叹。虽然他的表情依旧，但加文能从他的头微微昂起看向他们面前景色的视线判断。“格洛弗先生是伊莱亚·卡姆斯基的熟识。我认为他们应该曾在联桥大学共同进修过。”  
  
“我发誓，从那所大学出来的最后都是阔佬。卡姆斯基就是，”加文朝着庄园那华丽的大门走去。“怪里怪气的。我敢肯定采访他的记者的感觉绝对像是吃了一坨屎，说什么话都像是在卖关子。”  
  
“我觉得对于他这样地位的人来说，他应该更喜欢令人费解这一形容。不过你说的确实有道理，”R.K同意道。“自信和傲慢之间界线鲜明。你应该小心这条界线，”他干巴巴地说道，不过加文已经很熟悉他开玩笑时的语气了。  
  
等从通讯器上和格洛弗先生通过话后，他就彻底把那宏伟堂皇的庄园抛在脑后了。等个傻逼搜查令等了一个月，到最后都不能把那张纸拍到格洛弗那张蠢脸上。  
  
或者换句话说，他们的嫌疑人拒绝让他们进去。尽管加文说的非常他妈的清楚了，他们有那张费尽辛苦得来的搜查令，而且如果他拒绝合作他们有权将他押送回警局，大门还是紧紧地关着。  
  
“逼养的，”加文狠狠按着墙上的通讯器，按了足足十秒。“你他妈已经是底特律警局的嫌犯了，最好他妈的乖乖开门，不然我绝对——”  
  
“警探。”R.K站在他的身旁淡定依旧，他心平气和地看着房门，好像能用眼睛耍点儿仿生人巫术就能把门弄开似的。“我觉得不管你的威胁有多么独具匠心，都不会说服他让我们进去的。”  
  
“好吧机灵鬼，”加文张开胳膊，冲他嘲笑道，“那你说我们怎么进去？在这儿等到太阳下山，把我们的蛋蛋冻掉然后这傻逼就会好心放我们进去？”  
  
“我们有搜查令，”R.K指出。他的脸上突然显出一丝阴沉冰冷，这表情让加文甚至生出了些惊慌。要是想的话，R有时候的手段可是狡猾险恶得吓人。“我准备建议骇入大门的保全程序，然后进去。但如果你想的话，在外面等到格洛弗先生心软也可以，至少可以证明你的耐心终于出师了。”  
  
加文皱起眉头。他真以为自己听错了。“你说真的？你要闯进去？”  
  
“怎么会。我是说我们有进入此处搜查的权利。并可采取任何必要手段。”R.K冲他凉笑了一下，加文现在已经觉得那笑不像从前那样让他窝火，反而开始可爱了起来。“我们有搜查令。格洛弗先生坚持不合作。我觉得这称不上是闯入，警探。”  
  
加文摇了摇头嘟哝道，“我就知道你他妈是个疯子，”他回头谨慎地看了看四周。然后冲着大门示意。“行了，你还磨叽啥呢？动起来啊。”  
  
R.K的手放在格洛弗先生大门的密码板上没过十五秒，他们就进去了。关上身后的大门，加文额外用了些劲儿狠狠地把它拍到了门框上；让那个有钱的屌东西知道他们进来了。  
  
门厅很大，四周墙上都是些建筑模型，加文推测它们应该都是格洛弗的设计。一切都是白的，晃得他脑壳痛。但却没有他们嫌疑人的踪迹。  
  
“迈克尔·格洛弗，”加文喊道，声音在高高的天花板和空旷的大厅中回荡。“你在蓄意阻挠警方调查。软的不吃那我们就来硬的。”  
  
“只要等我们找到你前妻供词中所提到的ST-300型，”R.K接道，看上去像是在热成像扫描。加文一般都能看出来，只要是在扫描什么东西R.K的视线就会变得略微飘忽一些。康纳则是眼睛眨个不停。“一切就都结束了。我建议你还是选择合作的——”  
  
然后，因为生活就是喜欢让你乐极生悲，局势突然急转直下。  
  
他几乎没听到枪声，只听到弹壳打在门厅墙上的嘎噔声。他的视界骤然间只剩下挡在他身前的R.K，还有那从他身上泼洒而出的钛血。就好像他从水面之下看去的朦胧，蒙太奇般的特写。他能看到那溅出的每一滴，能看到突然沾染在R.K衣服上的每一抹湛蓝；热烈的蓝从他左肩洇出，汇成汩汩细流。  
  
“呆在那别动！”  
  
加文感觉自己的思绪也突然和身体抽离了。他看到自己本能地大喊，将目标锁定在亟待处理的威胁上，肾上腺素和多年的训练在这一刻托管了他的身体。  
  
迈克尔·格洛弗正站在一旁的楼梯顶上。四十刚出头的样子，灰白的头发，蓝色的衬衫掖在西装裤子里，脖子上一条淡粉的领带。加文想用那条领带把他活活勒死。一双保养得当的手，一看就知道这人这辈子都没从事过体力劳作。那手正紧紧地抓着一把贝雷塔92指着R.K。“别靠近了！”  
  
加文的第一本能是挡在前面—— _保护！保护！保护！你要再敢开枪必死无疑！我会亲手杀了你！_ 他的视线有些模糊，他能用余光看到R的三色灯正在闪着血一般的红光，肩上伤口的钛血小溪一样汩汩地流淌。他动了动，想挪到前面。  
  
但R.K伸手把加文拦在了后面，牢牢地把他护在身后，手里的枪指着楼梯上的男人。  
  
加文才没管这些。他抽出枪站到了旁边，站到了R.K身旁，枪管指着格洛弗的脑袋。“放下武器！你刚刚袭击了一位警官，我们会——”  
  
“我说了别过来，”格洛弗恶狠狠地说，手上的枪往前递了递。加文攥紧了他的枪把。加文能看到他的手在发抖，显然他从没有使过枪。“你们不该在这儿，我跟他们说了我不会放警察进来的！”  
  
“放下武器！别他妈做蠢事——”  
  
“我会开枪的！我会——”  
  
“格洛弗先生，”R.K镇静地打断了他。“别再让局面变得更糟了。我已经联系了底特律警局，支援已经在前来的路上了。你可以选择合作，只要放下武器——”  
  
“不！不，你们会带走她！”  
  
加文能看到男人的胳膊抖得更厉害了，握着板机的食指不住地打颤。他想不顾一切挡在R.K身前；R.K的钛血淌在地板上，纯白地板上的湛蓝鲜明得令他刺目。  
  
“我不会让你们带走她的！那不是她的错，那不是她的错！”  
  
“你他妈在说什么？”  
  
“我知道莉迪亚和你们说了什么，她在撒谎！但你们不会停，你们从来都不会听！只要是仿生人！我还以为马库斯之后事情有改观，但没有——”  
  
“格洛弗先生，你需要冷静下来，放下武器——”  
  
“不！”男人的枪指向加文。加文能从余光看到，R.K颤抖了一下。“不，你们不能把她带走！她没有犯错——”  
  
“迈克尔，足够了！”  
  
手里的枪依旧指着格洛弗，加文的视线看向新出现的声音。门厅另一边，站着他们的首要犯罪嫌疑人，那个ST-300型；她举着双手，头上没有三色灯。  
  
“玛德琳，我都说了让你躲起来！”格洛弗先生厉声说。“真他妈，我在保护你——”  
  
“你枪击了一名警官，迈克尔！你做的太过了。”ST-300慢慢走向加文，脸上带着泪痕，但是表情却仿佛是解脱。“对不起，”她的声音在打颤。“我只是想躲起来等到事情平息，这并不是我所希望的结果。他只是想保护我。”  
  
然后她好像注意到了R.K和他身上的血，那不是红色，而是澄澈的湛蓝。她瞪大了眼睛。“他是和一个仿生人一起的，迈克尔，他们可能会理解——”  
  
“他们不会的！没人会理解的，玛德琳。你已经试过莉迪亚了！”格洛弗手上的枪依旧在指着加文。加文的心里在计算靠近他需要花多久，他得出其不意拿下他。他觉得自己不会有足够的时间。“事情永远不会变的——”  
  
“你拿着枪也不会让事情变好！”玛德琳吼道。然后她好像克制住了自己，她塌着肩膀，抿着嘴唇，然后她又看向加文。“你要找的人是我，我跟你们走。但我要求实行我身为仿生人的权利，只能由仿生人审讯我。”  
  
“很好，”加文嘶声道。然后他看向格洛弗。他能听到警笛正在门外响起。“该你了。把枪放下跪在地上，我不会再说第二次。你俩都得跟我回局里。”  
  
“迈克尔，求你。你做的已经足够了。”玛德琳恳求道，这话终于说动了他。  
  
格洛弗先生松开了手枪。它从他的之间滑落，咔嗒一声落到了坚硬的地板上。加文一脚把它踢到了远处，然后把格洛弗的双手铐到了背后。R.K也把那个ST-300铐了起来。汉克和克里斯从大门口走了进来，身后还跟着三位警官。  
  
“老天。这儿他妈咋了。”安德森走向加文，他注意到了加文衣服上蓝色的血渍。“操，里德，你俩没事吧——”  
  
加文把格洛弗拽了起来，推向汉克。“你就把这个混球带到车里就行了。”  
  
一等安德森抓住格洛弗，加文就朝着门厅对面走去，让开了押着ST-300的克里斯，他走到R.K身后拽着他的袖子把他扭了过来。  
  
“打中什么没有？”加文仔细看着R.K肩上的伤，看着他身上夹克的洞和仿生皮肤中央弹孔下暴露出的闪着蓝光的电路和导线。“R，妈的子弹有没有打中什么地方——”  
  
“没有。”R.K抓住了他的手腕，没让他上手。加文都没意识到，自己正在死死攥着面前仿生人的衬衫。“没有什么修不好的。”  
  
“你为啥要那么做？”加文痛恨自己的声音是这样的颤抖；痛恨他的指头抖个不停，还有他那朦胧恍惚的盯着伤口一动不动的视线。要不是R.K犯蠢，那本该是加文的伤口。“你他妈为啥要——”  
  
“警探，要是我没有——”  
  
“咋，你觉得我还得谢谢你不成？干你的——”加文突然哽了一下，一时间的愤怒恐惧慌乱颤抖都卡在了嗓子眼。他的拳头攥在R.K的袖子上，胃里萦绕着沉甸甸的重量令他作呕——“干你的，轮不到你来犯浑，轮不到你来当英雄，你本来——”  
  
“警探——”  
  
“闭嘴。干你的！干你的，他真该一枪把你脑袋崩了，免-免得我把时间浪费在你这个白-白痴蠢货傻逼——”  
  
“加文。”R.K捧住了他的下巴，加文突然发现他俩的位置互换了；面前的身体挡住了屋里其他人的视线。操，噢操操操，别。别别别。别是这里，别是现在，拜托，拜托别，加文自从绿途之后就再也没有过这样的恐慌发作，他感觉自己两腿发软，全身都不受控制，想要倒在地上。别是这儿，停，妈的停下，停下，停下，停下——  
  
但R.K在。温暖坚实的身体在他面前，加文从没这样感谢过他那一贯的古板乏味的腔调。“注意力集中，听我说话。注意力集中，吸气，呼气。会过去的。”  
  
加文没有集中注意在他的呼吸上，而是专注地看着他身上那处枪伤；专注在管道和线路蓝光闪烁的明灭之上。它们韵律很是舒缓人心，讽刺的是，一开始让加文崩溃的也是它们。  
  
然后他开始慢慢冷静了，漫长得仿佛用水滴磨平石头，但一点点水滴石穿。突然间，他生出了个蠢兮兮的想法：他真的、真的非常感激R.K的身高；感激他为他挡下所有窥视的身躯。他放纵了自己最后一刻的软弱，将额头贴在了R.K另一侧的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛沉浸其中。然后他终于，终于能放松呼吸了。  
  
“我他妈不需要你这样保护我。”  
  
“不幸的是，人类的身体修复起来要困难得多。选择很简单。而我乐于如此。”  
  
加文低声骂了一句，声音在仿生人的外套中消磨湮灭了，最后就连他自己也没听出骂的是什么。“那我不想要你这样。混球。别他妈再这样了。”  
  
R.K没有回答，也没有抵抗加文推开他的手。他们一路沉默着向车子走去。加文甚至都没有多余的精力去反抗坐到了驾驶上的R.K和他伸出来要钥匙的手。  
  
他们跟着汉克和克里斯回了警局，如果坐电梯前往审讯室的时候加文站得离R.K稍稍近了些，另外两位警官也一句话都没说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 场景：https://artsyneurotic.tumblr.com/post/176618411065/another-gavin-x-rk900-moment-from


	9. 真相将白

“子弹不是很深。”康纳拧着两条眉毛检查着伤势。“我应该可以轻松把它摘出。”  
  
“那你还傻站着干什么，赶紧麻溜的动起来。”加文以前也吃过枪子；子弹卡在骨间肉里，皮肤之下，他知道那是何种感受。一开始的剧痛之后，就是让人难以克制的想把它生生用手剜出来的冲动。  
  
他知道仿生人没有痛觉，他又不傻，但...那又怎样。他还是想把那子弹赶紧取出来。  
  
他们寻了个空余的审讯室。大灯用不了，只能用应急灯；可悲的，暗淡的蓝色灯光从天花板上颤颤巍巍地照着，勉强能映出四周，却没法提供足够的光芒。不过加文觉得他们应该知足了，康纳不需要那么强的灯光就可以看得清楚。  
  
R.K正坐在桌子上，染着钛血的上衣叠着放在一把椅子上，身上的衬衫扣子解了一半，露出了锁骨下面的弹孔和伤口周围荏苒参差的皮肤。  
  
自然，他还是一如既往的平静。就算康纳正在捣鼓着他伤口的线路，他没有丝毫的反应。和正在房间另一头焦急慌乱坐立不安的加文截然相反。  
  
“我们应该建议弗勒队长再招募些仿生人，作为医疗援助，”康纳自言自语道，他的手指探入伤口，钛血沿着他的手掌滴落。“至少，应该是比我称职的。”  
  
“但你能修好他吧？”加文希望自己的语气足够严厉。他靠在对面的墙上抱着手臂，绷着肩膀。“康纳——”  
  
“我完全有能力，里德警探，”康纳打断了他，然而他的眉毛却还是拧着的，一点儿都没能安慰到加文。真的，一点儿安慰都没有。“但请记得，把子弹送进去才是我的设计用途。不是把它们取出来。”  
  
加文的心中蹭地窜出了一股子无名火，他真想一头撞死在墙上。“你个傻逼，我真他妈——”  
  
“好了。”康纳抽出湛蓝浸染的手指，指间夹着那枚子弹。它咔嗒一声落在了旁边准备好的铁盘子上，然后他开始检查起内部的损伤情况。“确实没有很复杂。”  
  
仿生人没有痛觉，他没事。加文提醒自己。但他敢赌咒发誓，他看到子弹取出来的时候R.K的肩膀稍稍放松了一些。或许他能感觉到它卡在里面；不痛，但那体内的异物也会令他不快。就像是肉里的木刺一样。  
  
“里德警探。”加文看向冲他示意的康纳。“注意R.K的伤。我得去找些能封住伤口的器件。注意看里面的蓝色有没有变成红色，”仿生人冲加文示意，加文小心地朝着桌子挪去，“如果变了就喊我。我去去就来。”  
  
“喂，喂，嘿，康纳！”仿生人扭头出了房门，加文一下子慌了，“康纳！混球，给我回来——”  
  
但康纳急促的脚步声只是越来越远，加文暗骂了一句。他看向R.K的伤口，里面线路规律的光芒闪烁，就如康纳所说，深沉的湛蓝。  
  
加文决定，最好的办法就是瞪着它们。就好像他的怒视和死人脸能让它们一直这么闪下去似的。 _别变红，别变红，别变红。_  
  
“我觉得他让你留意只是作为预防，”R.K的声音里含着笑。“我运行过诊断程序了。我的系统没有危险。”  
  
“哦是么，机灵鬼？要是坏掉的是你的诊断程序呢，啊？要是你的数据在耍你呢，”加文的视线依旧死死盯着伤口。“到时候看你还耍不耍嘴皮子。”  
  
R.K没有回嘴，但加文知道他肯定正笑话他呢。可能还会一边挑着他那抹硬朗的眉毛。加文的怒视更火辣了，注意力都集中在了那肩头的伤口上。R的衬衫挡住了一点儿他看不到。加文想都没想，直接伸出食指挑开了那层布料，把衣服掖在了一旁，把那弹孔彻底露了出来。  
  
然后就这样，他的拇指抵住了R.K的胸膛。操。好吧，失策了。加文想不明白，为什么他这个又弱小又无助的人类会这么吃惊于R.K的身体是暖的。干，加文又不是没有碰过其他仿生人的身体；而且他也知道，钛血奔涌在仿生人的身体中就像是鲜血之于人类，妈的他知道他们应该和人类一样温暖。但他的脑海中一片空白，这些什么都没想起来，只除了R.K正坐在他面前的这一个事实。除了他正抵在R.K胸前的指尖；除了刚被他撩开的R.K的衬衫；除了他散乱的头发和他的伤口和他正看着他的眼神，还有他那张精雕细琢的脸上挂着的柔软的温暖的表情，那是加文百看不厌的表情。  
  
“我会没事的。”R的声音也是同样让人心痛的温柔。体贴得好像受伤的人是加文一样。  
  
“我知道，傻蛋。”一时间，幽幽濛濛的灯光和伤口里明灭的湛蓝和他指下醉人的温暖，杂糅交织成一团让他无所适从，让他心生无尽勇气，让他把掌心贴在R.K胸前。“我知道你是钢筋铁骨。但我...操，我就是——”  
  
门突然开了，是去而复返的康纳。加文一下子缩了回去，就好像突然被岩浆灼到一般。  
  
他重新回到了自己的位置，看着康纳专心扮着医生，一点点把他病人的伤口缝好。康纳的动作很快，枪伤没一会儿就缝好了；加文绷得紧紧的肩膀和胸膛终于能放松一下了。  
  
R.K正系着领口的扣子呢，安德森的脑袋从门口冒了出来。“怎么样了？”  
  
康纳点点头。“都好了，副队。”  
  
汉克的耳朵好使着呢，但他还是上下打量了眼R.K。加文知道，这是老头子的习惯了；要是没亲眼所见，汉克是决不会罢休的。“咋样小子？没问题了？”  
  
“机能运转正常；没有急需修复的损伤。”R.K朝汉克微微笑了笑。他现在的笑和之前两人时天差地别。加文有些得意，就那么一点儿啦。“尽管没有必要，但你的关心我收下了，副队。我保证。”  
  
“天，他简直和你前几个月时候一模一样，”汉克冲康纳说。他冲着两个仿生人瞪了瞪。“犯贱是家族遗传的吗？”  
  
加文注意到康纳侧了侧脑袋，R.K则是抿紧了嘴巴；去他妈的他一眼就能看出仿生人海尔兄弟马上就要开始驳斥汉克的逻辑了。加文知道，那一旦开始非得持续到世界末日不可。  
  
“好了姑娘们，”他打断了他们，康纳已经张开了嘴巴，差点儿就没来得及。“R还得去审犯人呢，所有人滚出去。”  
  
“我以为是你负责审讯，里德？”汉克眉毛挑得老高，惊讶地看着走出屋门的二人。“操，她要求仿生人？”  
  
“你能怪她？”加文回道。“要是我的话，我也会要求人类来审我。你说是吧，至少种族和我一样？能理解。”  
  
安德森想了想，也咕哝一声认同了。“你有理。”哼，用不着说加文也知道，他可专业了。“起码也是个安慰。起码能稍微懂你一些。”他看向康纳旁的R.K，两人走路的动作几乎别无二致。“你以前审过犯人么？”  
  
R.K兴致寥寥地看向他。于是加文坏心眼儿地笑了，R.K的刀子嘴马上就要向安德森发射了。  
  
“副队，你是不是忘了RK系列的设计用途？我记得你和RK-800型在去年共同处理过奥尔蒂斯的案子。难道他的表现不足以为你提供些对我们能力的信心吗？”  
  
汉克甚至还有脸摆出一副无辜的表情，他扭头看向前方。“看来臭显摆也是家族遗传的了，”他嘟哝着停到了025的大门前。“嫌犯在隔壁，”他对R.K说，然后把手按在了密码板上解开了权限。“尽量别让她自毁。”  
  
“谨遵谕旨，副队。”  
  
“嘿，”加文抓住了准备走向审讯室的R.K的胳膊。“祝你好运。”  
  
那个笑，那个轻轻一击就能让加文膝盖发软的笑，今天终于又出现了。“谢谢，加文。”  
  
R.K大踏步进了审讯室，于是加文走进隔壁的房间，倚着单面玻璃观察起里面的状况，留心注意着。汉克和康纳也跟着走了进来。  
  
看着里面的ST-300型，他有种似曾相识的感觉；那是六个月前，奥尔蒂斯的仿生人曾经坐过的地方，手上铐着手铐，脸上是如出一辙的惊慌害怕。看来和人们所以为的比起来，如今仿生人的情况也并没有多大改观。  
  
R.K坐在了她对面，双手松松叉在一起，两腿利落地搭着。“玛德琳。这是你自己选的名字，还是格洛弗先生给你的？”  
  
“格洛弗给我的。我成为他的助手那天。”  
  
“那是大约五年前？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你是从什么时候开始和你的雇主发展出性关系的？”  
  
加文看着玛德琳惊得眼睛眨个不停，她窘迫地瞥了眼审讯室的单向镜。“你...你是怎么知道——”  
  
“格洛弗先生为了保护你不被找到，甚至愿意朝里德警探开枪，”R.K说。“我不觉得有人类会为了保护一个秘书而做到如此地步，遑论一个仿生人秘书。”  
  
加文身旁，汉克哼了哼说。“好吧我承认。你家小子确实不错。”  
  
“小九和我装配的软件是一样的，副队，”康纳看着审讯室，头也没回提醒道。“没必要对他的专业能力大惊小怪。就像他之前说的，我们这一系列本来就是干这种工作的。”  
  
加文冲他侧目而视。“小九？”  
  
“昵称。”  
  
“我已经给他起过名字了。自作聪明。”  
  
“我知道。但据我了解个性化的昵称通常标志着友谊。我倾向于使用它。”  
  
康纳的脸上又微微浮现出那抹有点儿像是痉挛的笑。加文装出一副难以忍受的样子翻了个白眼儿。要是在从前，要是被人拿枪指着，他兴许还真会承认，康纳的笑还挺可爱的。配上那些雀斑和他下巴的棱角，还有那双无辜的大眼睛。但现在他就算被人逼着也不会承认了，自从他见识过某双蓝眼睛、大长腿。还有那副自信得意的笑之后；自从R.K——  
  
加文赶紧截住了自己的思绪。现在让他头大的破事已经够多了，他真的不需要再添上一码子烦心的。那是未来的加文需要操心的，现在的加文忙得很。  
  
“我猜错了吗，玛德琳？”  
  
ST-300紧张地蜷着肩膀，但还是承认了。“不。我们的...亲密关系已经持续两年了。是在迈克尔和莉迪亚离婚很久很久之后。”  
  
“格洛弗先生表达过试图与他前妻再续前缘的意愿吗？也许正是因为这样你才会于四月十三日闯入她的家中并对她发动袭击？”R.K神色冷峻地看着满脸震惊的ST-300。“为了感情，人甚至不惜犯下大罪。”  
  
“不！不，我绝对不会——”  
  
“抵赖毫无意义，”R.K打断了她，“我们已经收集了格洛弗女士有关当晚的的供词，以及对于你的不利证据。”  
  
加文不由皱起了眉头。哪里来的证据？除了一把坏了的门锁和莉迪亚被划破的胳膊...  
  
然后他意识到R想干什么了。自从革命后，对于仿生人有特别的立法规定，尤其是针对仿生人相关犯罪活动的。有一条是之前玛德琳所要求的：仿生人被指控为嫌犯时，可行使其身为仿生人的权利，要求审讯人员为另一名仿生人；或者至少为了提供安慰，必须有另一名仿生人当场陪同。还有一条规定，未经同意私自探查仿生人的记忆存储是极其严重的违法行为。  
  
既然他们不知道当晚在莉迪亚·格洛弗家到底发生了什么，如果想知道事情的前因后果，R.K只能用这样的手段迫使玛德琳自愿提供当晚的记忆存储。  
  
“贱人心眼儿真多，”加文自言自语咕哝道，他等不急想看看接下来的发展了。然而走廊的门突然开了，本把头探了进来。  
  
“加文——”  
  
“正忙着呢，滚蛋。”  
  
“弗勒要见你。你得签一下迈克尔·格洛弗家的报告。”  
  
“不能等会儿？”加文指了指自己和单面镜。“我们正审犯人呢，本。老天。”  
  
“我可以留下来帮忙看着，”汉克坐在椅子上朝后靠了靠。“你家小子看样子挺有数的。有事的话，康纳会去叫你的。”  
  
加文攥紧了拳头。“去他妈的！弗勒等上一会儿死不了——”  
  
“别犯浑了，里德。不过我估计你是做不到的了，”加文差点儿没按捺住一脚把椅子从汉克屁股下面踢飞的冲动。“我会帮你关照你的搭档的，局势尽在掌握。你还是趁杰佛里爆发前赶紧过去吧，再晚一会儿小心他停你职，这回的机会他可不会再放过了。”  
  
加文咬紧了腮帮子。他本来打算再负隅顽抗一会儿的，但本和汉克和康纳都在盯着他，玻璃另一面的R一如既往地镇定自如，而加文真的没法再承受一次记过了。或是停职。  
  
他深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢松开了拳头，嘴里咬牙切齿地蹦出来一个“好吧，”然后越过了汉克。“不管啥事儿，”他警告道。汉克摆了摆手。于是加文终于出了屋子。  
  
本跟着他回到了自己的坐儿上。加文三步并作两步迈上了弗勒办公室的台阶，连门都没敲，直接一肩膀咣当一声撞开了它。  
  
“妈的咋了，弗勒？还叫本去抓我？R正他妈审犯人呢，有啥事儿不能等啥半个小时——”  
  
“别给我大呼小叫的，里德。我没心情应付你。还有最后再他妈说一次，叫我队长。”弗勒正拿着一张文书读着，他瞪向华丽登场的加文。“我能不知道你在审讯？我还知道汉克和康纳也在呢。监审用不着三个人挤在一起开会。正好我找你有事要聊。”  
  
“给我那傻逼报告书就行，”加文牢骚道，然后伸手准备接过他手上捏着的文件。“本说你要我签个名——”  
  
“先别急，”弗勒打断了他，举起一只手示意他安静。“我得和你聊一聊RK-900型。自从它在这里工作——”  
  
“是R.K。”  
  
弗勒挑起一抹眉毛看着他。加文两只胳膊硬邦邦地叉在了胸前予以回应。  
  
他知道自己的脖颈正热得发烫，也知道自己正在咬着嘴巴和舌头。但他的胸中同样生出了坚定的勇气，倔强和固执，他赶在它们一溜烟儿消失前开口道。“他的名字是R.K。还有他不是个’它’，别他妈再那么叫他了。”  
  
他本来以为自己顶嘴的下场是训斥，然而弗勒只是低下头又看了看手里拿着的文件，然后把它放在了桌子上。他满脸严肃地看着加文。加文一点儿都不喜欢这个表情。  
  
“自从R.K在这里工作以来，他就收获了很多来自警局外的关注。甚至还有些特殊的机构。而康纳的到来也对于公众的态度起到了极大的推动作用，”弗勒一边说着一边从椅子上站了起来，走了一圈儿，然后靠在了桌角，离加文稍稍近了一些。“既然现在格洛弗的案子已经快要水落石出了，我认为此类关注只会多不会少。”  
  
加文现在开始是真的不喜欢他的队长脸上挂着的表情了。“所以呢？”他瞥了眼弗勒之前手里拿着的那张纸。他只看到三个字母，然而这简单的三个字母却让他突然觉得屋子都他妈开始晃动颠覆；三个大大的黑体字母， **FBI** 。“那他妈是什么？”  
  
“FBI一直在跟踪R.K的工作。身为和康纳一样的原型机，他在此处的职位是实验性的，是为了测试具体应用时的——”  
  
“有屁就放，弗勒，”加文低吼道，他的耐心早就被他抛在脑后了。“那群傻逼想要干什么？”  
  
“珀金斯想要R.K加入他们。”弗勒伸手抓过了桌上的文件，把它递给了加文。“给我们发来了这个。真没想到革命之后他竟然会想要个仿生人加入FBI，不过...事实摆在眼前。”  
  
他突然感觉好像喉咙里卡了壳。加文扫了遍调任申请，但诸如宝贵的财富或是先进的原型机等词语或是文件下方理查德·珀金斯狗趴一样的签名让加文真的很难忍住不去一把将手上的纸张捏作一团。  
  
“珀金斯这周会挑个时间前来讨论调任事宜。”  
  
加文想嗤之以鼻，但发出的声音却好像是呛到一般。“咋，R自己的想法就无足轻重了？你就准备把他就这么送出去，把他当成个——”  
  
“别傻了，里德。他的意见当然作数。”弗勒打断了他，指头挠着自己的额头，一副脑壳痛的样子。或许是被加文给逼出来的。“R.K也会加入到讨论中。我只是觉得既然一直都是你在跟他干活儿，我应该知会你一声，”队长又补充了一句。“我说，真他妈的老天，加文。几周前你还要死要活地求着我把他调走呢。我还以为你会挺高兴的呢。”  
  
或许确实，加文本来应该欣喜若狂才对。但就像弗勒所说，那他妈是几周前的事情了。“是啊怎么的，我就不。屌东西珀金斯还有FBI吃屎去吧。R哪都不去。”  
  
“那是他的决定。不是你的。”弗勒严厉地说，“你自己也说的很清楚。只有他有权做出选择。”  
  
加文的指甲攥着掌心的肉，再用力些都可能会抓破皮肤。但他不敢放松，只有掌心的刺痛能提醒他不要一把拽过弗勒的椅子把玻璃墙砸个粉碎。“那如果他选择留下，怎么办？”  
  
“那他就留下。”弗勒说，就好像事情再简单不过。“我们有空余的地方，而且看市里这样子，优秀的警官再怎么多也不为过。但这一切的前提是，他决定留下，”他说。“珀金斯给的位子诱惑力不小，加文。R.K要是拒绝那才是傻子。谁拒绝谁都是傻子。”  
  
加文没有回答，只有凝重的、灼热的沉默。几秒过去，弗勒叹了口气，拾掇了一下桌子上的文件，从里面抽了一张出来递给加文。“迈克尔·格洛弗家的重大事件报告书。读一遍，签字，滚出去。我还有其他事要忙。”  
  
加文从办公室灰溜溜地走了出去，低吼着怒骂着，仿佛胸中有什么东西要碎掉。R.K正坐在他们的桌子前等着他。  
  
“副队说你被叫走了，”他以此问候道，然后瞥了眼弗勒办公室透明的玻璃墙。“希望不是啥大事？”  
  
R.K的衣服上还残留着之前泼洒的蓝血，衬衫上还有子弹留下的弹孔，头发凌乱，可加文的心中却突然生出了股汹涌难耐的渴望，想要抓着这个仿生人的衣服，将他拽到身前眼前，面前心前。  
  
“小事情，”他却这么说。“枪击报告。本来等完了也来得及。”  
  
“说起这个，”R.K俯过身，给加文的电脑传了段资料。加文真不知道，这仿生人是怎么有他电脑密码的。不过他也没问，那才是多此一举。这种蠢事儿现在已经不足以惊到他了。“有些东西我觉得你应该看一看，警探。”  
  
“她认罪了？”  
  
“不算是。她给了我浏览她记忆的权限，于是我明白了四月十三日晚格洛弗女士家发生了什么，”R.K的手掌放在加文的电脑上，屏幕闪了闪，过了几秒钟，一段标着R.K序列号的视频浮现了出来。“我觉得这足以证实格洛弗女士的供词是在撒谎了。而玛德琳，确确实实，是无辜的。”  
  
“不出所料。所以怎么地，她从没闯进去过？”  
  
“暂且一看，警探。”加文往R.K身边靠了靠开始研究起显示器上正播放着的视频。“只需看完。我相信我们有理由再去拜访一下格洛弗女士了。”  
  
  
——————  
  
  
“所以，警探先生。”莉迪亚的脖子上还戴着之前的那根珍珠项链，穿着风格也和之前一般无二，只不过把之前的白裙换成了绿裙。而这次，她用那种鄙夷的眼神看向R.K时，加文的心中蹭地窜出一股火辣辣的愤怒。“我能问一下你和你的仿生人有何贵干吗？甚至弗勒队长都不提前通知？”  
  
“我们在跟进一条线索，”加文努力尽可能地维持着礼貌。“还挺紧要的。”  
  
他这次没有拒绝那杯咖啡，起码端着个杯子手上也算有点事情做。他喝了一口。妈的咖啡杯子还他妈是瓷的，脆得一捏就碎，她还朝里面丢了大概三块糖。加文宁愿拿一只腿来换警局里那些猫尿。最好是R调的。  
  
“我们收押了你的前夫和他的仿生人，”加文没有开口抱怨，而是继续说道。“迈克尔·格洛弗将会因枪击我的搭档而接受庭审，”他指了指正靠着门框的R.K。  
  
配着格洛弗女士惊恐万状的表情，咖啡的味道甚至还真可口了一点儿。“庭审——？因为枪击——”她瞪着R.K，R.K还她以一个冷冷的微笑。“怎么能是迈克尔呢！他没有参与到袭击当中，我都说了！都是他的仿生人——”  
  
“玛德琳从头到尾都是无辜的，”加文打断了她。他把瓷杯咯噔一声放回到了瓷盘里。然后他把靴子翘到了咖啡桌上。格洛弗女士一副马上要心脏病发作的样子。于是加文决定再无赖一点儿，何乐而不为呢。“我们已经知道她从没闯入你家中了。你一直在说谎。”  
  
“说谎？！”格洛弗女士装出好一副义愤的样子。“那怎么可能！那——门锁都坏了，里德警探，那是你自己看到的！还有这个，”她卷起自己的袖子露出左胳膊上的刀伤；伤已经痊愈了，但还能看出胳膊内侧它原本的痕迹。“我有什么理由要说谎——”  
  
“我就等你这句话呢。”R.K站直了，他走了几步走到厨房中间。“再次感谢您允许我们回到您温馨的家中，格洛弗女士。在这里重构现场要比在警局轻松多了。”他看向加文，“请允许我为你展示，警探？”  
  
加文把手在身前一摆，“尽情发挥。”  
  
R.K双手背到了后面，开始了他的分析。“玛德琳并没有闯入，格洛弗女士。因为她是你邀请进入到屋中的。”  
  
“荒唐！你怎敢在我的家里质疑我。”格洛弗女士坐在沙发上大喊。“你们，立刻离开——”  
  
“你离婚后，迈克尔的事业蒸蒸日上。你开始嫉妒他和他新助手之间的关系。玛德琳。于是你想到一个办法。”R.K走到后门检查着上面的锁。“伪造一场非法闯入，伪造一场袭击，然后以此陷害玛德琳。毕竟，谁会相信一个仿生人呢？就算是有新的法律，谁会去因为一个仿生人而去质疑一个人类呢？”  
  
“里德警探，快把这玩意儿关——”  
  
“你于四月十三日以和解为托词邀请玛德琳前来；借口要和她缓和关系，而她欣然接受了，”R继续道。“她进来的方式相当合法；事实上，她是从前门进来的。我已经有了她当晚的记忆。不过在你为了伪造袭击而开始砸烂东西时，具体的细节就开始有些模糊了。恐怕，情感上的冲击对于仿生人的处理器来说一向是有害无益。”  
  
“在你砸坏柜台后，剩下的我们就看不清了，”加文补充道。“她正在做晚餐，对吧？”他站了起来走到R.K身边烤箱旁问R.K，“在玛德琳的记忆断线前，我看到了炉子正在冒着热气。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“然后她开始把这个地方彻底毁掉，”加文继续着，回忆着刚刚在警局时，他的显示器上那些模糊的混乱的片段：碎掉的碟子，撕烂的窗帘；加文沿着厨房岛外沿一步步描绘着。“但光凭那些是不足以作为确凿的证据的，所以你还需要别的东西。”他背对着格洛弗女士，朝着刀架走去。“我一直在想，为什么刀伤会是在你的左胳膊上。”  
  
“精微的观察，警探。”R.K的声音中，那抹骄傲赞叹依旧。它们即是加文全部之所需。  
  
“如果是自卫伤，它应该出现在你的右手，你的惯用手上。”加文一针见血，直指格洛弗女士的左臂。“出于本能，你应该举起你的右手来抵挡前方刀具的袭击。所以，你的刀伤并不是玛德琳造成的。你是——”  
  
“自导自演。”R.K接下了他的话茬。“没错。和那个被你弄坏的后门门锁一样，只是为了伪造出入侵的假象，试图将嫌疑转移到玛德琳身上。你希望她被逮捕。你的目的是什么？”R.K逼问道，他朝格洛弗女士走去。女人站在二人中间，愕然而不知所措。“想让她锒铛入狱？想赢回你的前夫？还是简简单单地出于对一个无辜仿生人的憎恨？不过我怀疑，你没有预见到迈克尔··格洛弗竟然会保护她。”  
  
“她是台机器！”玛德琳女士终于开口了，声音张皇失措。“她不过是台机器！迈克尔只需要一个工作的助手，他不应该爱上她！他为了一台一无是处的机器抛下我，现在还要因为一台机器去坐牢！应该是玛德琳的，应该坐牢的人是那个假人才对，”她朝R.K啐道。“她甚至都没有人的感情！你们都没有！”  
  
“再不闭上你那张贱嘴，我就来帮你闭上。”加文站到了她和R.K之间。“莉迪亚·格洛弗，你因涉嫌袭击仿生人、蓄意妨碍警方调查、阻碍司法程序被捕了。作为证人，玛德琳向我们提供了她的证词，它将作为呈堂证供出现在你的庭审之上。”  
  
就算给她铐上手铐，加文还是觉得意犹未尽，于是他又加了一句，“还有如果你再敢这么跟我的搭档说话，我敢保证你下辈子都要在监狱里度过。”  
  
准确地讲，他是在说大话。但就算如此，能看到格洛弗女士眼里的惊恐，他也觉得值了。况且，只要能听到R.K闻言时那柔软的笑声，他吹上一天的牛皮也心甘情愿。他一边这么想着，一边发动汽车，朝着底特律驶去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始时的场景：https://donlemefo.tumblr.com/post/175923433073


	10. 升职可能

“所以你把那位前妻抓起来了？真正的嫌犯从头到尾都是人类。”汉克的语气是一如既往的辛辣，而且没有一点儿出乎意料的样子。“你准备拿那个建筑师怎么办？”  
  
“他正因为袭警蹲号子呢。我们本来想的罪名是谋杀未遂，但那崽种钱是真的多你知道么？又是好律师又是大笔的保释金，真扯淡，”加文坐在安德森的桌角，酸溜溜地说。  
  
“那个仿生人呢？玛德琳是吧？”  
  
“她是清白的。可怜的小家伙啥错都没犯。R说格洛弗蹲监狱的时候她会暂时接管他的公司。”  
  
汉克哼了哼，然后摇摇头。“开始可怜这些仿生人了你知道么。只能和我们这些操蛋的人类一起在这个星球上对付凑活。”  
  
“啥叫‘开始’？”加文嗤之以鼻。“你从来都对他们心软得要命。还是说你忘了你从革命之前屁股后面天天跟着的那只柯基？”  
  
“哦，好吧，既然你提起来了。说的好像你有资格瞎咧咧一样，是吧，里德。”加文立马意识到自己犯了个大错，干嘛要张开自己这只大嘴巴跑火车呢。他对汉克脸上这个奸诈的眼神已经再熟悉不过了。“合着每次看到高领毛衣先生走进来就鸡儿梆硬的人不是你啊。”  
  
“你他妈小声点儿，”加文嘶了一声，他提心吊胆地看了圈儿大办公室。谢天谢地R.K正在和康纳站在老陈克里斯的桌子旁边聊天，离他们远得很。“还有，我没有。就算有也跟你没关系，汉克。再说，R就是个自大的贱人。”  
  
“那和你不是天作之合么。”加文拿肘子狠狠一捅汉克。“哎呀行啦，里德。装得这么纯情干啥。而且，”汉克朝那对儿仿生人若有所思地瞄了一眼，“我觉得他也喜欢你。”  
  
加文摆出一副怒容。他才不在乎。他才没兴趣。 _别问，里德，别自找麻烦。_ 他咬住了嘴唇。  
  
然后他屈服了。自制从来就不是他的强项。“你为啥这么说？”  
  
汉克耸耸肩，躺平到了椅背上，装模作样地，像是诉加文死鸭子嘴硬一案的法官、陪审团和行刑官三合一。“唔，他到现在都还没把你甩了，这是其一。说实话你真算不得是什么香饽饽，这应该很能说明事实了。”  
  
“笑死人了，”加文嘟哝道。他拧着眉毛回头看向R.K，看着R.K和康纳两只胳膊互相交握，仿生皮肤褪去，露出其下白色的壳体。“妈的他们做甚呢？”  
  
“鬼知道，”汉克答。一听这语气就能猜出，他肯定早就懒得去搞清楚仿生人那些诡异的玩意儿了。“应该是数据交互什么的吧。康纳之前想给我解释，但我懒得听。一大堆软件还有什么代码的乱七八糟，我才不听呢。”  
  
“哦，”加文三心二意地回了一句。他的注意力全都被R的胳膊那洁白细腻光滑的材质迷住了；康纳的触碰下，露出来的表面如瓷如玉。  
  
康纳又开始眨眼睛了，不是在无线传输就是在进行连接，三色灯也一闪一闪。R.K只是视线略微悠长，像是在眺望远方。  
  
然后加文突然反应过来，汉克正在观察他呢。他才不打算让老家伙看猴儿似的看他呢。“咋了。”  
  
“和一个仿生人在一起也没多可怕，你知道么。也没多大区别。”  
  
加文猛地扭过头看着他，看着安德森和他近乎直白的宣言。加文之前当然有过怀疑，而且是与日俱增的怀疑——康纳和汉克才没有他们以为的那么隐蔽呢，加文这警探当得还没有差劲到会察觉不出那些蛛丝马迹。但亲耳听到汉克大声说出这事实打了他个措手不及。打了他个毫无防备。  
  
而雪上加霜的是，这话让加文的心中萌生出了一丢丢不争气的希望。“你他妈和我说这干啥？”  
  
汉克又耸耸肩，但脸上的同情和了然却逼得加文无路可逃。“随口说说。丢掉点儿你那自尊也没啥坏处，给自己个机会也没啥不好。谁知道呢。兴许你这辈子再也等不到这么好的机会了。”  
  
没等加文的脑子回过劲儿来然后糊弄出一句回应，康纳鞋子轻轻的咯噔咯噔声就传来了，继续聊这些玩意儿已经不安全了。汉克伸手拱了拱加文，于是他站了起来，让出了地方。  
  
“恭喜结案，里德警探，”康纳坐到了副队对面的椅子上说。“小九和我说，是你把线索串联到一起揭开莉迪亚·格洛弗伪造了袭击的事实的。”  
  
加文刚准备本能地回上两句讥笑或是讽刺，汉克就对上了他的眼睛。一下子，刚刚他说的那些话全都挤进了加文的脑海，生平头一次，他赶在话溜出去之前管住了自己的舌头。  
  
“是团队合作，”他如是回答，可惜他没法直视康纳的眼睛。一步一步来吧。“R是个好警察。”  
  
妈的康纳笑得那是一个灿烂。简直洋溢得可爱得吓人。不知道是因为他的笑，还是因为汉克看他笑时的表情，加文觉得他有点儿想吐。他觉得应该两者皆有。他真的不想在这幅场景中多呆一刻，于是他赶紧溜了。  
  
他逃到了自己的工位上，打了个冷颤。“妈的那俩简直要腻死我，”他冲R.K牢骚道。R.K挑起一抹疑惑的眉毛看向那俩的方向。“说真的，蠢鸟，你真该见识见识康纳来这儿之前安德森的样子，从来都不会看到他那张丑脸摆出那种笑来恶心人。结果看看现在，白天黑夜都没个尽头。”不过，他的讽刺里却好像失了平时的尖刻。  
  
“据我听闻有关副队先前的风貌，他现在的样子要开心许多，”R评价道。“老八很关心他。”  
  
加文的视线到处乱窜，看向各式玩意儿就是不想对上R.K的眼睛。“这么娘兮兮的话你也说得出口，”他嘟哝道。“还有，老八？真的假的？你也开始搞那昵称玩意儿了？”  
  
“据我了解个性化的昵称通常标志着友谊。我倾向于使用它。”  
  
“喂喂，好了，你别。你真他妈变态，”加文狐疑地瞥着他的仿生人。“康纳之前和我说过一样的话，你是怎么——”R.K自得的笑打断了他。“混球。你他妈知道他和我说过这个。咋，觉得自己可聪明了是不，以为你能把我吓到？”  
  
“没错，我确实这么觉得，”R.K回嘴道，蓝眼睛闪着心满意足的光。“而且我确实做到了。”  
  
“混球。”  
  
“你之前已经说过了。”  
  
R看着警局四周，看着他们的同事和办公桌，和办公室的玻璃墙；而加文的视线却不由自主地看向他。  
  
他朝加文露出一个小小的，真诚的，只属于他的微笑。“案子已经结了。总体来说还算成功的一个月，尽管夹杂了些不愉快。”  
  
“哦，”加文挤眉弄眼地说，“比如你上学第一天就欺负我？”  
  
“我本来打算说的是迈克尔·格洛弗家的事件。但我觉得我们第一次的见面确实还欠着一个道歉。”R.K思索着，然后脸上挂起一个贱兮兮的笑。“我的意思是，你欠我的。你的举动真的很没礼貌。我觉得我的反应无可厚非。”  
  
“贱人，”加文咕哝着，然而脸上却是笑着的。笑意就算他想忍都忍不住。  
  
“塑料贱人，我觉得这是你的原话。你不会不知道我们不是塑料做的吧。”  
  
“我才不在乎你是啥玩意儿做的，啥做的都改变不了你是个贱人的事实。”  
  
“也同样改变不了你没有礼貌的事实。”R.K装模作样地叹了口气。“看来我们俩的搭档也并没有让你有何改观。可惜。不过我觉得——”  
  
“哦，操。”加文的眼珠子朝大门口瞪了个溜圆，丝毫没有意识到刚刚打断了什么。他只看到门口进来的珀金斯。操，操，操。他看着那个狗娘养的，依旧是加文记忆中的屌样。他刚准备进门，却被门口执勤的警官拦了下来，要他填一张访客登记表。“操蛋，操蛋，”加文嘶了一声。他之前和弗勒的谈话一下子全都涌了上来，填满了他整个大脑。“真他妈操蛋。”  
  
“我不觉得珀金斯探员的到来值得你这么热情的招呼，警探，”R.K干巴巴地说，他也在看着走进来的那人。珀金斯给要他填表的执勤警官晃了晃他的FBI牌子。“不过看样子他在这里确实不受欢迎。”  
  
珀金斯不甘情愿地填了访客登记表，经过他们时，还朝加文得意洋洋地挤了挤眼睛。贱种的视线死死地黏在R的身上，急不可耐地像是在看着一道大餐。加文有点儿手痒想掏枪了。  
  
“我又想了想，你还是继续骂吧，”R.K看着珀金斯踏上通往弗勒办公室的台阶，满脸阴霾。“自上次一别，他依旧令人作呕。”  
  
天，事实如同一盆冷水泼在了加文脸上和心上，一点儿情面和怜悯都没有。才过了一个月，这可能就会是他见R.K的最后一面了。这可能会是他最后一次和他聊天儿；最后一次和他扯淡；最后一次听到他那条理斯文的腔调；最后一次听到他的笑声，那让加文的胸中欢欣雀跃的笑声；最后一次看到那双冷冰冰的眼睛，以及它们是如何被加文的笑话逗得冰雪尽消融的；最后一次品尝到，生平头一次有搭档的滋味，有人懂的滋味，被接受的滋味。加文终于承受不住了，自尊骄傲都玩儿蛋去吧。  
  
 _去他妈的自尊_ ，马塞卢·华莱士在低俗小说中的声音冲他训斥。 _自尊只会伤人，自尊不值分文。_  
  
“别走。”  
  
R.K看向加文，好像加文仅凭两个字就把他所有的注意力都夺走了似的。“警探？”  
  
“就...”加文在心里对自己破口大骂，他不知道该怎么说，他不知道该怎么做，他还没准备好对付这码事儿，但现在已经来不及了。“你一阵会被叫进去，”加文朝弗勒办公室扭了扭头，“珀金斯会给你提供一个你无法拒绝的提议。只要是聪明人就肯定会赶紧接受，不会回头再看这地方一眼。我知道。我知道，但，就...别。”  
  
“警探，你在说——”  
  
“别接受，别。就...留下就好。”加文抓住了他的手腕，抓着外套柔软的布料和纤维下温暖的皮肤。加文能用余光看到，弗勒和珀金斯正在玻璃墙后交谈。“你有选择，你当然他妈的有选择，我理解，而且没关系。但我...我想要你留下。我想要你留下和我一起。”  
  
R.K握住了他的手。弗勒从办公室探出头，朝大办公室喊道。  
  
“R.K，进来。”  
  
仿生人呆了一会儿，梳理着接收到的加文的表情。希望？难堪？迟来的醒悟？宁愿用整个世界去交换珀金斯不会把他第一个真心接受了的搭档带走的决心？加文分辨不出，加文也没机会问出口了。  
  
他只能站在那，紧张得一动都动不了，然后眼睁睁地看着R.K站起身，朝着队长的办公室走去。他看不下去了。他没法看到R.K接受他的职位时珀金斯脸上得意的笑，否则他敢保证自己绝对会因为袭击联邦干员被停职。  
  
他抓过自己的外套，冲了出去。朝着大门落荒而逃。他无视了康纳的好奇，无视了安德森的“妈的你跑哪去，里德？”，直接冲到了电梯里，开向底层。电梯顶，古典乐回荡。 _乐体严谨，结构缜密。_ 它在大声嘲笑加文呢。  
  
底特律警局的大门开了，加文走进了午后呼啸的泠冽寒风中。  
  
他没走到街上。他只是不想呆在那办公室里。他瘫坐在了警局附近一张长椅上。“去他妈的，”他嘟哝着。一位路过的老太太朝他投去一个鄙夷的眼神。  
  
他无视了她，他掏出了手机想给自己找点儿事情做。然而上面却显示着四条短信。一条汉克的，三条老陈的。  
  
  
  
——————周三 24th 五月，2039 （下午）——————  
  
  
  
傻屌副队  
(13:09)  
出事了？  
  
  
  
——————周三 24th 五月，2039 （下午）——————  
  
  
  
媞娜  
(12:56)  
小心哟，刚看到傻逼珀金斯进来  
  
(13:01)  
咋气走了，妈的出啥事了？  
珀金斯说啥了？  
  
(13:06)  
我知道最近几周咱没咋说话。抱歉我说你家机器人宝宝坏话了。我知道你挺喜欢他的，他其实还不错。希望你一切都好。么么  
  
  
加文  
(13:11)  
我没事  
  
(13:11)  
就是透透气  
  
  
媞娜  
(13:11)  
好吧  
  
(13:12)  
不过想揍什么人的话记得通知我？(ง'̀-'́)ง  
  
  
加文  
(13:12)  
好。么么  
  
  
  
去他妈的珀金斯，谁都知道他是反仿生人的；自从革命开始，他就从没闭过那张嘴。结果底特律警局冒出来个会破案的新仿生人，他就突然变心了？“妈了个逼的贱种。”  
  
加文刚准备把手机塞回兜里，R.K的名字就勾走了他的注意。考虑到那混球是他心情郁闷的原因，这主意可真不咋地。但就像加文所说，自制从来就不是他的强项。于是他点开了他的短信记录，开始一字不落地翻看了起来。  
  
  
  
——————周日 21th 五月，2039 （下午）——————  
  
  
R.K  
(21:31)  
我有个问题。  
  
  
加文  
(21:32)  
说  
  
  
R.K  
(21:32)  
如果乌玛·瑟曼真的想要杀了这个所谓的‘比尔’，那最有效的手段不是长程武器吗？  
  
(21:33)  
比如一名狙击手？  
  
  
加文  
(21:33)  
你个傻屌重点不在这儿  
  
  
R.K  
(21:33)  
悉听教诲。  
  
  
加文  
(21:34)  
如果她一枪把比尔杀了，她的心不会有了结。这是个复仇的故事，故事的重点在于过程  
  
(21:35)  
而且如果她直接一枪把人杀了那这电影也太烂了。砰，死人，演职员表  
  
  
R.K  
(21:36)  
我了解了。  
  
  
加文  
(21:38)  
你不喜欢吗？  
  
  
R.K  
(21:39)  
正相反。各色人物的刻画很有趣，对白也很犀利精炼。  
  
(21:39)  
我只是想，既然她如此执着于谋杀这个男人，那么她应该可以找到另一种不这么复杂的方法。  
  
  
加文  
(21:40)  
这就是人类  
  
(21:41)  
不管再简单的东西，我们都能把它搞复杂了  
  
  
R.K  
(21:42)  
你确实总倾向于把事情搞得很复杂。  
  
  
加文  
(21:42)  
是啊我们都挺操蛋的  
  
  
R.K  
(21:42)  
并非所有。  
  
(21:43)  
抛开你彻底放飞的礼仪不谈，你把自己经营得还挺不赖的。  
  
  
加文  
(21:43)  
您的称赞令我满心欢喜  
  
(21:43)  
凸凸  
  
  
  
加文真的会很想念这些的。就算他死不承认，但他真的会很想念他的。他从没遇见过这么喜欢的人，这么合拍的人，能一起聊他的爱好的人；让他窝在电视前的沙发上抱着蜜娅，心中怀揣着期待等着手机震动的人。  
  
  
  
R.K  
(21:56)  
他们使用武士剑的方式彻底错了。  
  
  
加文  
(21:56)  
真是受够你了  
  
  
R.K  
(21:57)  
我以为她经过这么多年的训练，起码应该懂得如何正确握剑才对。  
  
  
加文  
(21:58)  
我恨你  
  
  
R.K  
(21:58)  
：）  
  
  
加文  
(21:59)  
妈的我真是恨死你了  
  
(22:15)  
看完了？  
  
  
R.K  
(22:15)  
是的。感谢你的推荐，我很享受。  
  
  
加文  
(22:16)  
不算昆汀最好的作品，但也算是经典了  
  
  
R.K  
(22:17)  
我下一部看什么有何推荐？  
  
  
加文  
(22:18)  
危险关系或者八恶人  
  
  
R.K  
(22:19)  
不是《低俗小说》吗？  
  
  
加文  
(22:18)  
你得脚踏实地从头看起啦。从最烂的到最好的  
  
  
R.K  
(22:19)  
那就《八恶人》好了。  
  
(23:06)  
毒药起效的话致死时间不会这么长，警探。这太不准确了。  
  
  
加文  
(23:07)  
你真的好贱啊，消停看电影行不行  
  
  
  
“警探？”  
  
加文颤了颤，拇指本能地把手机屏划到了主页。  
  
R.K正站在他的身旁，外套也没穿。他双手抱在胸前，营造出一幅冻得不堪冷风的假象。不知道是出于什么操蛋的原因，好像所有仿生人都有这种假装的技能。没有他惯穿的外套，没有外套上那枚蓝色的三角和黑体印刷的 **仿生人** 几个字，只有他额角的三色灯还提醒着加文，R并不是人类。自从革命以来，他们和人类之间的分别几乎是在与日俱减。  
  
“介意我坐吗？”  
  
加文难过地耸耸肩，刻意不要表现出自己事实上有多介意。然而R.K却接受了他的许可。他坐到了长椅上，坐到了他身旁，背挺得笔直，手掌平平搭在腿上。  
  
仿生人一言未发，加文知道他在给他足够的空间和余地；陪伴着他，看他好不好，却又不会逼他开口。只要是二人相处，R一向如此。很烦人。很体贴。很暖人。真操蛋，加文真的真的会很想他的。  
  
“那个，关于我之前说的，”他捂住了自己的脸，开口了。他累了，他感觉身心俱疲。他只想赶紧把话说完。再拖下去有什么意思，只会把伤口划得更深更痛。“别管我说了什么。你们挣来了自己的自由和权利。我不应该对你指手画脚，我都不知道我干嘛要跟你说那些。你在FBI会干的很好的，”这些话从嘴里冒出来的时候，他甚至觉得自己的心在滴血。但他说的字字句句都是事实。“你估计能把那些傻逼全都比下去，尤其是珀金斯。”  
  
R.K哼了一声。“是啊，我绝对能，”妈的，他还是一如既往的谦虚。加文勉强嗤笑了一声作为回应。“不过，鉴于我拒绝了他的提议，到底如何就不得而知了。”  
  
一股难以置信窜进了加文的胸膛，他慢慢放下手，看向R.K。“你拒绝了？”  
  
“我拒绝了。”R.K昂起头，好像不知道加文为何这么惊讶。但他的嘴角却是微微勾起的，一抹隐隐的笑浮现。加文突然觉得自己的心一下子涨得满满的，好像随时都有可能爆掉。“事实上，拒绝的还挺坚决的。我觉得珀金斯探员不会很开心。”  
  
“你——”加文的注意力突然转向警局大门，珀金斯从大门冲了出来，一张脸阴沉得像是刚从马桶里拽出来。他冲向自己的车子，路过加文和R.K的时候顿了顿。加文按捺住了朝他比中指的冲动。他还没幼稚到那个地步。珀金斯嘟哝了两句不知道什么话，然后一把扭开车门钻了进去。  
  
“不开心？R，他的样子都好像随时准备杀人了。你跟他说什么了？”  
  
“嗯。他向我提供了一个较为优渥的FBI职位，正如你之前好心提醒过的一样，”R.K解释道，“然后我借用了一个你的说法作为回应。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
R的笑越加得意起来，它洋溢得令加文目眩神迷。“我叫他自己玩儿蛋去吧。”  
  
加文的头仰倒在长椅上，笑了个惊天动地。他克制不住自己，他笑得让他觉得心肝儿肺都在发颤，R也同样和他一起笑着。所有的一切，世间的万物，还有此时与此刻，完美得纤厘不差。“你真他妈是个疯子。你知道一个FBI的狗腿子能赚多少钱么？”  
  
“我没有加薪的需求，”R.K看着珀金斯的车渐行渐远，脸上一副旗开得胜的表情。  
  
“咋，你那花哨的公寓不需要打点吗？”  
  
“我目前的薪金足矣。”  
  
加文摇了摇头。“R...你真是。”说真的，他真感觉自己的心都快要从嗓子眼儿蹦出来了。就算蠢兮兮地笑得像是个傻子白痴，他也一点儿都不在乎。“那可是FBI啊，傻蛋儿。你本来能——”他停住了。他本来能够如何已经无所谓了。他要留下。他要留下！“弗勒说啥了？”  
  
“警队应该接受了我的决定，”和加文现在的开心快乐相比，R.K的语气随意得简直过头。“他向我提供了一个在底特律警局的长期职位。所以。”仿生人冲加文扬起了头，“你不会凑巧认识一个正需要搭档的混球吧？”  
  
“你看的电影太多了，都不知道是从哪学来的这烂俗桥段。”加文靠在椅背上，浑身都是轻飘飘的如释重负。他觉得自己现在都他妈快把脸笑成两半儿了。“行啦行啦，我可能碰巧认识这么一位。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的场景：https://artsyneurotic.tumblr.com/post/176260298950/never-thought-id-be-saying-it-but-i-actually


	11. 两月后=进展？

“我不知道你是犯啥病了威尔森，但绝对是跟脑子有关，”加文咬牙切齿地扼制住了狠敲同事脑瓜嘣的冲动。“你打电话来叫我们帮忙，我这不就是在给你帮忙么。一级棒的计划，绝对能成。能不能别他妈怀疑我了。”  
  
“天，里德，你的计划简直是疯了，”威尔森嘟哝着，看向加文和他的搭档的眼神满满的不赞同。  
  
他们正站在第三大道的一栋大楼外面，准备逮捕中轴线酒吧里的一伙毒贩。底特律警局已经追查这伙红冰贩子好几周了。酒吧的一个工作人员提供了线报，说他们经常来这儿谈生意，每次晚上九点过来，一呆就是几个小时。  
  
如果线报可信的话，他们可以一劳永逸地把这伙人一锅端了。加文真他妈不觉得这有啥值得犹豫的，所以这也是为什么，他正冲着威尔森面色狰狞咬牙切齿。威尔森怎么就是不懂，他的办法绝对能成。“威尔森，我对天发誓——”  
  
“太冒险了！绝对行不通的，加文，想都别想！我们应该走进去直接把他们抓了。”  
  
“这事儿上我得挺威尔森，哥们儿，”安迪这个叛徒说，“我知道他是个一级棒的仿生人，但——”  
  
“哦真不好意思，”加文瞪着面前的两只蠢驴，然后装出一副吃惊的样子就好像他们的脑袋突然变成了驴头。“真抱歉，和他一起干了三个月伙儿的人是你吗？和他一起出勤的，结案率百分百的人是你？”他牟足了劲儿朝他们丢了个眼刀子。没有一个人回答。他不禁生出了一股得意和满足。“是啊，我猜也是。”  
  
“威尔森警官，布朗警官，”R.K的声音冷静而淡然，但加文能听出他也快没耐心了。“要知道我说这话的时候是竭尽了我对里德警探那屈指可数的尊崇的，”他轻松躲开了加文瞄准他腿肚子的踢击，“但计划成功的可能性很高。虽然他可能听上去愚蠢而鲁莽，但我认为诡计胜过武力。如果想要掌握红冰交易切实证据的话，卧底交涉是我们最好的选择。”  
  
“你看？”加文装作没有听到他的搭档刚刚关于他 _愚蠢而鲁莽_ 的评价。他很确定贱人本来想说的是 _睿智而聪敏_ 或是其他什么好词儿，只不过好巧不巧处理器或其他什么玩意儿突然短路了。只有这一种解释。“我和R能行。我俩装成买家没有一点儿问题，你和安迪可以趁我俩耍帅的时候帮忙望风。”  
  
“我不知道诶，哥们儿...”威尔森上下看了眼R.K，加文觉得自己的耐心又被消磨了一块。再过一会儿就要一滴都没有了，到那时可是会大事不妙的。“他以前做过卧底吗？你得需要经验的。”  
  
R.K把手背到身后。加文真羡慕他到现在竟然还能忍下去。“我向你们保证，只要大家各自扮演好安排的角色，我们的计划不会出任何问题。里德警探的能力绰绰有余，”他朝加文点点头，“而我生来就是为了完成这种交涉任务的。我的设计不容失败。”  
  
“所以威尔森，”加文的嘴一如既往地尖，“别唧唧歪歪抱怨了。还有安迪去好好整一整你头上那丛鸟窝。什么变态去夜店还要穿格子衬衫啊？哥们儿，你是有啥毛病不成。”  
  
再不进去恐怕还要继续磨嘴皮子，加文赶紧扭头进了中轴线的大门，朝着大厅走去。R.K紧紧跟在他旁边。加文使尽了浑身解数不去屈从于像变态狂一样盯着R.K看上一晚上的欲望。  
  
他知道他的问题出在哪：他从没见过那仿生人穿过除了那件儿海龟领以外的其他衣服，但现在他明白为什么了。R的脖子一览无余，洁白无瑕一如他本人。加文真的很难管住自己两只不停往那上面瞄的眼珠子。或是往他身上瞄的眼珠子。干他娘的。就算心里不承认又能怎样，他自己的眼珠子他自己清楚。仿生人一身黑；黑色的靴子，黑色的紧身牛仔裤衬着那双大长腿。只有衬衫是白的，白色的布料裹着下面的双肩和臂膀棱角分明。  
  
加文甚至都没想过R.K竟然还有其他的衣服。但看看现在，它们正好端端地挂在他身上呢。  
  
而且除了这些外，他还有点儿惴惴，R的三色灯也没了。威尔森请加文帮忙的时候，他说R不去他就不去。于是老妈子威尔森说仿生人会暴露他们。于是R.K顺手抄了把剪子把三色灯撬了下来，然后说带路吧，警探。开往市中心的车上，加文嘲笑了威尔森一路。  
  
但，加文不确定自己喜不喜欢没有三色灯的他。R.K的情绪一向很难搞懂，但三色灯起码能提供些基本的暗示。蓝色：一切都好。黄色：处理中，迷惑，以此类推，没啥大不了的。红色：大事不妙。它一直都是那么简单。但没了它，一切都没了根本。  
  
“目标是四名男性，“R低声说。他们沿着走廊朝里走去，威尔森和布朗跟在后面。”亨里克·布兰特，我们的首要目标。五十多岁，灰发绿眼。二把手，姓名不详，不过他脖子左侧有一个眼镜蛇的刺青可供辨认。最后是布兰特的保镖。卡尔和埃里克森郎德。三十出头，金发。”  
  
“你和我说这些干啥，傻屌，”加文立在了大厅门前抱怨道，“我读过案宗了，你知道我知道我们的目标长什么样。”  
  
“事前准备好过事后追悔，”R.K站在他身旁，冷静理智得让人火大，“而且你们人类的记忆力总是短得惊人。我觉得还是尽可能提醒你为好。”没等加文开口反驳，R.K就一把拉开了大门朝他示意。“您先清。”  
  
“不然还能您先请不成，”加文真的很努力了，他进门时已经很他妈很努力不去看R那身衬衫了。可他还是输给了自己。输得一败涂地。  
  
刚进门，低沉跃动的音乐首先欢迎了他。喑哑的灯光是淡淡的紫色，映衬着吧台凳子的坐垫和桌子上的各式杯盏。现在时间还早，但夜店里的人已经不少了；穿着打扮精致的男女，紧身长裙凹凸有致抑或西装革履衣冠楚楚。加文突然意识到，自己之前捣鼓半天的打扮并没有他以为的那么尽心尽力；往好了想，卧底要的就是彻底淡出了所有人的关注，现在任谁来看都会把他当成背景。  
  
然而反观R，就好似狼入了羊群。  
  
他可能比这儿所有人都要高，穿着那件儿诱人犯罪的衬衫一派从容镇定。加文又开始盯着看了。像个偷窥狂似的。而且他还落在了他后面；R.K直接朝着吧台走去，就像是个寻常的顾客。 _别引人注意，_ 加文提醒自己道， _赶紧振作一点儿吧，拜托。_  
  
“吧台左边那个座，还有镜子旁边那个，”他朝威尔森和安迪说，“应该可以看清整个屋子。帮我们留心。有情况就打招呼。”  
  
他们点点头，朝着各自的位置走去。加文走到了吧台R.K身旁，桌上一杯酒正等着他。一杯古典？他皱着眉头看向刚和酒保说完话的R.K。一个干巴巴的姑娘，满头银发雪白，胳膊上遍是纹身——加文猜她是个姑娘，但他不太确定。她回到了吧台另一边远处，R.K低头朝加文送去一个微笑。 _振作一点儿，里德。_  
  
“给你点的，”仿生人两根指头把杯子向加文推了推。“我们得自然点儿，这是你的原话。我觉得一杯酒应该没有大碍。你的酒精耐受力足够了。”  
  
妈的加文想问问R.K是怎么知道他酒精耐受力有多高的，但他觉得他收到的回答只会是一大堆高深的术语，他要么是一个字儿都听不懂要么是没兴趣听。于是他这般问道，“你怎么知道我喜欢喝什么？”他是真的好奇。  
  
“我不知道，”R.K答，“它只不过是令我联想起了你。”  
  
加文嘬了一口，笑了起来。“怎么，潇洒帅气的典范？”  
  
“苦涩得时而令人难以下咽，”R板着脸纠正道，“不过我觉得你对于塔伦蒂诺执导的电影的兴趣确实可以在某种程度上称为古典。往好了说的话。”  
  
“你可闭嘴吧，”加文挤眉弄眼地蹭了蹭R的肩膀，“你怎么这么贱啊。”  
  
“乌鸦笑猪黑，彼此彼此，”R.K在观察着大厅。加文的视线...却情不自禁地在他身上流连。柔和的灯光和喑哑的背景对于帮他维持理智没有丝毫助益，它们衬得R的眼睛愈加深邃有神，衬得他的脸庞愈加棱角分明，衬得他的下巴愈加勾魂夺魄；它们合起伙来，把加文的两只腿迷得软趴趴的一点儿劲儿都使不上。干。“到目前为止，还没有看到我们的嫌犯。白告诉我说，布兰特总会在九点前出现。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“酒保，”R.K朝白发的姑娘点点头，或是小伙子。加文还是没能分辨出来。“我发现，得知别人的姓名总归有益无害。尤其现在我还挺乐于享受我自己的。”  
  
加文真想向满天神佛祈祷，想祈祷R别这么朝他笑了，然而他狠不下心。能看到R这样微笑的机会少之又少，他宁可抓紧机会好好珍惜品味。  
  
他嘬了一口杯中的古典——好吧，咕嘟了一大口，怎么着嘛——体会着舌尖上的苦涩，第一百次命令自己 _妈的振作一点儿_ 。他们正干活儿呢；他不能这么色眯眯地盯着他的搭档。就算他的搭档是个六英尺多的阿波罗下凡也不行；就算有那张嘴巴和那撮蠢兮兮的像是他妈的克拉克·肯特一样总是溜到脑门儿上的头毛儿也不行。  
  
他挪开了视线的时候，起码还剩了点儿理智扭头朝入口看上一眼。就在这时，他看到了大门口走进来的嫌犯一伙。“R。”  
  
“看到了。”  
  
一个女侍应迎接了他们，然后把他们带到了角落里一个大桌旁。  
  
加文检查了一下威尔森和安迪，他们也看到了，而且他们的两个角度把嫌犯的桌子盯得一清二楚。他暂时还不能招呼他们叫后援，他还没有拿到红冰交易的证据。目前嫌疑人唯一可疑的举动不过是一副鬼鬼祟祟不干好事的样子从大门走进来。  
  
“好了，眼镜蛇纹身在那儿呢，”加文注意到了高个男人脖子上的蛇样纹路，“他们应该就是了。”  
  
“我建议接近他们前先等待时机。要是我们表现得太过急切，可能会引起怀疑。”  
  
“我们可以给他们再宽泛十来分钟。让他们先安顿下来，喝上两杯，然后再去监狱里蹲着等洗澡时候被人操屁眼儿。”  
  
“想必是副迷人景象。”  
  
加文又喝了口古典，然后皱着眉毛看了看半空的杯子。“一个人喝有点奇怪的。操，这就是安德森的感觉么？太他妈凄惨了。”  
  
空气一阵停顿，然后他手中的杯子被人从眼皮底下拿走了。R抓过它，喝了一大口。  
  
“喂，喂，嘿，”加文的警告来得迟了些，R.K把杯子还给了他。“你可以喝那玩意儿吧，啊？不会把你里面线路零件儿啥的整出问题？”  
  
“仿生人的体内装配有解调器。它可以分解一切有害液体，“R向他保证，”我不会酒醉，但我可以适量喝一些。可能从长远来看这习惯不值得沉迷，但我觉得仅仅一口对我的系统也无伤大雅。“  
  
加文思索了一下这个新信息。然后，他谨慎地把那杯古典朝R.K的方向推去。“模控生命真是把啥都想到了哈。那有其他什么会让你喝醉的东西吗？”他转念一想问道。喝醉的R.K绝对会是世界上最搞笑的事情了。“有没有什么，喝了会让你有感觉的东西？”  
  
“我觉得应该没有，”R研究着杯中的鸡尾酒，“准确地讲酒精是对人体有害的物质，所以我对它的抗性非常高。”  
  
“操，”加文啧了啧，“那你的日子可太无聊了。喝醉的感觉大部分时候都挺不赖的。”  
  
“我觉得就算有选择，我也更喜欢保持头脑清醒。”  
  
“无聊。”  
  
“是务实。”R.K嘴上这么说，表情却有些被逗乐的样子。“不过，如果你不喜欢独饮的话，少许一些我还是可以接受。”  
  
好吧。加文不知道他是从何处生出这个念头，也不知道是为什么，但在这一刻，他真的好想吻他。这念头出现得猝然强烈而深沉。他想品尝R那浸渍威士忌的双唇，想用指尖梳过他的深发，用掌心去摸摸看他发丝的触感是不是如同看上去那般真实。操。 _操操操。_ 不行不行不行。加文的感情总是来得太深又太快，最后的结局从来都是惨淡收场。不是因为他搞砸了，就是错付了的真心最后把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。  
  
“埃里克森动了，”R.K的声音把他拽回了现实，加文按捺下了回头的本能。“他朝吧台来了。”  
  
  
——————  
  
  
没花十分钟，加文和R.K就坐到了亨里克·布兰特对面。尽管加文不太情愿承认，但R.K的手腕简直是大师级别。等下，其实说实话，加文这回可以心甘情愿地承认了。就算那仿生人平时的表情都好似便秘，但一和走近吧台的埃里克森对上眼，R就好像变了个人。外向开朗又迷人，不过依旧是从前的镇静而自信。加文觉得，毕竟江山易改。  
  
RK系列精擅交涉谈判的专长从来没有像现在这般展现得淋漓尽致。眼皮没眨的功夫，仿生人就已经博得了埃里克森的信任，顺理成章地被请到了布兰特的桌旁谈生意。  
  
加文路上朝威尔森和安迪比了个手势，让他们悄悄把后援叫来。没必要等着确认了，这些人肯定就是他们要抓的，他们今天晚上也肯定会拿到红冰交易的证据。  
  
谈判进行得相当好，他们轻而易举骗过了嫌犯们。祥和的气氛一直维持到了谈价钱的时候。突然，布兰特身边坐着的眼镜蛇纹身瞪着他们的眼神好似要吃人。  
  
“我不知道你们为啥要和我们争论，”R.K淡淡地说，“我们给出的价钱相当合理。”  
  
“我的货是好货，知道么？”布兰特眯着眼睛冲着他冷笑道，“这纯度市场上你想找都找不到。你还有胆子跟我讨价还价？”  
  
“就我听说，你的玩意儿和别人卖的也没啥两样，”加文接起了R的话茬。如果他们开始质疑红冰的质量的话，或许可以引诱布兰特给他们拿出些红冰来验货。那样他们就有足够的证据了。“要是他们说的是真的话，你的要价太高了。你的货值不值，你自己清楚。”  
  
“你他妈说什么？”布兰特手里捏着的威士忌咯呲一声裂了。加文才没被吓到呢。他料理过的像布兰特这样的蠢货已经多得数不胜数了。“你个小——”  
  
“布兰特先生，我的搭档想说的是，”R.K打断了他，两只手搭在桌上；修长的手指和光洁的皮肤，还有——还有操他妈的，加文的大脑真的得赶紧刹车了。“你的货不值那个价。我本来以为你做了这么多年毒品生意，你谈判的技巧还会更高一点呢，”他一副欠揍的模样。加文一点儿也不惊讶，那个胸大无脑的傻蛋儿一旦开了口就管不住自己。“不过看来，是我错了。”  
  
布兰特嘴巴张得大大的。卡尔和埃里克森张着嘴巴一句话也说不出。三个人就像是三只死鱼。但眼镜蛇纹身反应过来了。他之前一直没说话，但他是四个人里最壮实个头最高的，甚至比R.K还高一点。  
  
他的喉咙里窜出一个吼声，瞪着R的眼神火辣辣的。加文觉得他应该是试图摆出一副可怕的模样。“你他妈再说一遍？”  
  
R.K却只是翘起一只腿。淡定的样子甚至有点儿像是被逗乐了，简直美极了。他打量着眼镜蛇纹身，冷冷地微笑着。“那你得求我。”  
  
加文很确定自己从来没有在和毒贩交易的时候硬过，但再过一会儿这记录就绝对要被打破了。所以他真的很庆幸，R惹麻烦的时机刚刚好。  
  
“你就是管不住你那张巴巴的小嘴儿是吧，”他愤愤然道。他的拳头划了几道口子，脸上多了几道淤青，点烟时候手腕也疼。他不怎么经常吸烟，但过了这么操蛋的一个晚上，他可真得来上一根儿。  
  
“我们最后不还是把嫌犯抓捕归案了，”R.K出了中轴线，坐到了他的身旁，潇洒依旧。在身上沾得到处是钛血的情况下，尽可能的潇洒。天已经黑了，警用胶带把周围围了一圈，巡逻车闪着红蓝的光，几位警官押着布兰特一行。“容我提醒，一开始威尔森警官和布朗警官邀请我们加入就是为了这个目的。所以，任务完成。”  
  
“是啊，我们把他们抓起来是因为妈的他们朝我们掏枪。”加文冲他提醒道。尽管他很确定那混球压根儿就不需要提醒，“我们是要抓住他们贩毒的，不是什么傻逼非法开枪。”  
  
“他们身上毫无疑问会有红冰的证据，”身边R.K一派冷静的样子简直让他抓狂。他们的肩膀互相倚靠。“而现在他们既然已经被逮捕，我们也无需申请针对他们住所的搜查令了。所以，我还是会说——”  
  
“行啦，行啦，任务完成。”加文甩了R.K一胳膊，然后深深吸了一口指间的香烟。“他妈的好棒棒哦。你真是个傻屌。”  
  
“早知道就去FBI了，”R.K叹息道。他的声音含着笑。  
  
加文嗤之以鼻，“说的好像还有别人能忍受你的破事儿的。”  
  
“我是个可人儿。”  
  
“你他妈是个疯子，你自己清楚，”加文吐出最后一口烟，看着烟雾悠然缭绕于夜空。“你知道么，我以为他们把你造出来是为了把康纳全方面赶超呢。比他优秀才对？你咋比他还恶劣。”  
  
R.K若有所思地哼了哼，然后靠在加文身旁的肩膀微微耸了耸。“可能是有什么人在制造过程中有什么地方，用你的话来说，脑袋突然被驴踢了。不过鉴于模控生命目前的状况，我觉得到底如何可能永远也不得而知了。”  
  
加文咯咯笑了起来。他把手上的烟头弹到地上站了起来。“走吧，”他呲牙咧嘴地伸了个懒腰，至少有四个地方的骨头在嘎嘣作响。“回局里吧。把那傻逼报告搞完。提前说一声，那玩意儿你来负责，”两人肩并肩朝着一辆巡逻车走去，“都是你的错。”  
  
“我以为搭档的定义是共进退呢，”仿生人凉凉地说，“错误应该也有你的一半。”  
  
“你还有脸说啊，蠢鸟？他们的枪口朝的可不是我。”  
  
“但骂布兰特先生是个火爆小逼的人是你。我觉得这是他开火的原因。”  
  
加文吁了一声。彻头彻尾的诽谤。好吧，至少有一部分是诽谤。他确实骂他是个火爆小逼了。“好吧。你负责一半儿的报告，要是弗勒找我茬，锅全都你背。”  
  
R.K笑着摇了摇头。“你说啥是啥，警探，”两人的手背交擦，加文的胸中多出了些郁积，火热刺蜇而焦灼。他真希望自己有足够的勇气。妈的只需要一点点勇气，让他敢探出手和身边的人十指交缠。  
  
两个月来，分分秒秒无不如此；没日没夜的挑逗引诱，勾动心弦。整整他妈的两个月。他们钻进了巡逻车后座上，R的膝盖蹭着他的。加文终于决定，他真的得坐下来好好想想自己要怎么办了。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：古典，也即Old Fashioned。最为知名的鸡尾酒之一；原料仅威士忌、苦酒(bitters)、糖、水，佐以装饰的橙皮。以威士忌为主旋律的它，是名副其实的古典而老派。正如R.K所说，不喜它的人会觉得苦酒的苦涩难以下咽。自然，他们永远也不会品尝到它意犹未尽的回甘，也不会体会到它水果清新之下苦甜参半的矛盾与交融。


	12. 爱情就是个婊子

七月。星期五晚，底特律百老汇街公寓十三层八户，加文差点儿没把枪口怼到他家猫的脑门上。  
  
“蜜娅，我真他妈——”  
  
太迟了。他一把捂住了自己的脸，瓷器碎裂的声音回荡在厨房中。他的喉咙眼儿冒出一声不堪重负的呻吟，他瞪着厨房台子上那个毛茸茸的小杂种；小杂种眨着蓝眼睛一脸无辜，一抹黑色的污渍可爱地黏在它的鼻尖。但加文可没被蒙骗过去。  
  
“这是这周第三只杯子了，你个小混蛋。”  
  
蜜娅没有看他，而是若无其事地舔着自己的爪子，然后挠了挠自己的耳后来告诉他，她确确实实、一点儿也没鸟他。  
  
“你最好乖乖的，不然我把你做成猫皮毯子。”  
  
猫的眼睛眨了眨，不是很让人放心。但加文已经没耐心再仔细冲她说教了。  
  
他们上次去夜店的活儿已经是几天以前的事情了。这几天，他一直在心里反反复复地想该怎么办；计划的好处坏处和后果，以及他还能憋多久。他手里抓着手机，靠着厨房的台子，左边是烤炉，右边是橱柜。就在这时，他意识到，不管是现实意义上还是比喻意义上，他都已经被逼到角落无路可退了。 _太他妈诗意了。_  
  
他深吸了一口气，点开了通讯录。  
  
犹豫。踯躅。  
  
操。  
  
然后，他终于把手上的短信发了出去。  
  
不过，是给老陈。  
  
  
  


——————周五 24th 七月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
  
  
加文  
(19:33)  
别多嘴。要你帮忙  
  
  
媞娜  
(19:33)  
你还没跟他开口呐-_-  
  
  
加文  
(19:34)  
我他妈不知该说啥  
  
  
媞娜  
(19:34)  
男人都是废物  
  
(19:34)  
准备好了吗？我的建议  
  
  
加文  
(19:35)  
有屁快放  
  
  
媞娜  
(19:35)  
别他妈一副娘炮德行了  
  
(19:35)  
叫他过去就行你个白痴。机器小子喜欢你，我已经忍你这些破事忍了好几周了  
  
  
加文  
(19:36)  
你个傻屌一点儿忙都没帮上  
  
  
媞娜  
(19:36)  
要是吃到了记得告诉我(✿◠‿◠)  
  
  
加文  
(19:36)  
凸凸凸  
  
  
  
  
加文按捺住了把手机一把丢出窗外，让它落下十三层楼在路上摔个粉身碎骨的冲动。他来来回回走了半天，不停在心里给自己鼓劲打气，一边思考妈的他该怎么开口，该说点什么。最后，他终于在厨房站定了。  
  
他咬牙切齿地对自己重复了一遍老陈的话，“别他妈一副娘炮德行，里德，”然后终于发出了一条信息。  
  
  
  


——————周五 24th 七月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
  
加文  
(19:48)  
嘿忙不  
  
  
  
他当然可以拿出成年人的骨气给他打电话，但他心里清楚，到时候他绝对啥话都说不出。再说，他也不喜欢打电话。至少发短信能留出足够供他思考自己该说啥的时间。  
  
“别给我指手画脚，”加文冲跳到地上的蜜娅警告道，她凑到了他的脚边蜷成了一团。“你都没有大拇指。你有了就懂了。”  
  
蜜娅呼噜呼噜，他的手机震了。加文看向手机屏时心脏砰砰直跳，快得简直可笑。简直就像是又回到了他妈的十七岁青春期。  
  
  
  
R  
(19:49)  
一点也不。你需要什么吗？  
  
  
  
加文真的真的，好庆幸他发短信给他的决定。他现在要是听到R的声音的话说不定真的会心动过速死掉不可。  
  
  
  
加文  
无聊了。你要是没有别的打算我们可以  
  
  
  
加文删掉了编辑的短信。 _操，真操蛋。你想问啥就问。这辈子能不能就这么一次，别犯混。_ 加文又深吸一口气，打出一条信息。  
  
  
  
加文  
你还没看低俗小说对吧？  
  
  
  
这话看起来人畜无害的样子。他点击了发送。  
  
  
  
加文  
(19:50)  
你还没看低俗小说对吧？  
  
  
  
R  
(19:50)  
还没有。  
  
(19:50)  
如果我的回答伤到你的感情的话，我道歉，警探。  
  
(19:51)  
我知道在你看来这是滔天大罪。  
  
  
  
加文终于反应过来，他正像是个傻屌一样对着新的回信笑得合不拢嘴呢。他一手捂脸，又呻吟了一声。去他妈的模控生命。就好像他们挖光了加文脑袋瓜里所有对于男人的那些个念头，然后把它们一块一块糅在一起造出了R.K；那头黑发，那对眸子，那双长腿，还有那每次说话时字里行间的贱兮兮和嘚瑟。还有那只嘴巴。  
  
“喵呜。”  
  
“用不着你来告诉我振作点儿，蜜娅。”  
  
  
  
加文  
(19:51)  
那就过来看吧  
  
  
  
他赶在无穷无尽的自我质疑生出前将短信发了出去，接下来的时间他都花在了无视在五脏六腑里不停乱窜的紧张和焦虑上了。蜜娅的小手按着他的腿，一根爪子勾着他的牛仔裤。手机突然震了，他吓得差点没一把将它丢到地上。他骂了一句。  
  
  
  
R  
(19:52)  
我很荣幸  
  
(19:52)  
如果你不会烦我打扰的话？  
  
  
  
之前无处安放的焦虑一下子都变做了轻松和解脱，加文飞快地回了短信。毕竟最难的部分已经过去了。  
  
  
  
加文  
(19:52)  
你个傻屌过来就行  
  
  
R  
(19:53)  
社交礼仪规定你应该对你的宾客以礼相待。  
  
(19:53)  
我今天晚上就只能受到这样的对待了吗？  
  
  
加文  
(19:53)  
对  
  
(19:53)  
凸  
  
  
R  
(19:53)  
容我为我的不公抹把泪。  
  
(19:54)  
20分钟后见。  
  
  
  
哦操妈的天哪。  
  
于是加文立马开始了疯狂大扫除：脏衣服，外卖盒，扔得到处都是的外套和袜子，妈的还有地板上那只碎掉的马克杯。蜜娅，理所当然地，连动动小爪子帮忙的打算都没有。“小婊子，”加文冲着窜上了茶几的蜜娅怒斥。她正枕着茶几上一双袜子当垫子呢。  
  
加文一直都挺喜欢他的公寓的；它又大又宽敞，客厅和开放式的厨房彼此相连，卧室的大窗户能把城市的景色一览无余。而且地板咯吱响的声音也不大，只要你学会无视它们。但现在没来由地，加文突然之间能把踩在地板上的每一步咯吱声听得一清二楚。还有四周砖头砌成的墙壁；加文一直都觉得它们挺有工业风的，但现在他真后悔当初没把它们遮起来。而现在，他也没功夫去买墙纸和油漆了。  
  
“喵呜——”  
  
她说的没错，加文不得不表示赞同。“是，我知道我在犯蠢，不用小姐您多嘴。我都快心脏病发作了好吗，让我喘口气儿行不行。”  
  
蜜娅懒洋洋地眨了眨眼睛，然后看着加文到处乱窜，这儿摆弄摆弄那儿倒饬倒饬，秒针每跳一下他就要更紧张一分，直到终于，一个突兀的敲门声传来。不多不少，正是R上一条短信二十分钟后。  
  
加文拉开门锁。他不知道为什么自己竟然会天真地以为仿生人会穿他惯常的那套衣服。他真有点希望他穿的是他惯常的那套。他现在穿着的这件儿黑色衬衫，简直贴身得让加文觉得心痛。还有那条裤子，修身得严丝合缝。整个人英姿飒爽得差点要了加文的老命。加文从来没有这么肯定过，仿生人的处理器绝对内置了一流的时尚分析软件。  
  
加文突然意识到，自己身上这件儿T恤，不光是涅槃乐队的，而且还是他老爹穿旧的。他在心里揍了自己一拳。“嘿。”  
  
“晚上好。楼下有个女人知道我是谁。”  
  
加文皱起眉头，心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿。“谁，露西尔？”  
  
“我乘电梯时，”R站在门口解释道。加文的脑子满满当当装的全都是他真好看这一个想法，连多余的一丝用来招呼他进门的都没剩。好在，他的三色灯又回到他的额角了。它正闪着舒缓安心的蓝光。“她说，‘你一定是里德警探和我说的那个年轻人了’。她挺热心的。我推测，是你的邻居？”  
  
加文的脸皮抽了抽，这回他是真想揍自己一拳了。“是啊，我呃...可能和她说起过一两次你的事。得跟人倾诉一下你有多招人烦，不然我怕把自己憋出便秘，”他开始睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
  
整栋大楼的住户里，只有露西尔一个加文能容忍聊上几句。所以理所当然地，当她头一次碰见他从警局落跑、嘴里嘟囔着愚蠢的眼睛愚蠢的头发以及那双愚蠢的大长腿的时候，她好心倾听了他的苦水。加文把好几周来的忧郁困惑和感情问题全都倒给了她。而现在，他只跪求上帝不要让她把他的那点儿小秘密兜个底儿掉。  
  
“我竟然一直以为你只会对着你的猫发牢骚呢，”R.K打趣道。加文的忧心放松了些。“我听说宠物都很善于倾听。”  
  
“一看你就从没跟猫相处过是不是。它们都是混球。”  
  
“还是由我自己判断吧，”R笑道。然后他朝大门方向侧了侧脑袋。“是你的邀请过期了，还是你更想让我站在这里陪你聊天？我倒是不会觉得累，不过我觉得人类可不一定。”  
  
加文骂了一句，突然觉得自己就是个彻头彻尾的呆子。他让到了一旁，“怎么会。进。”  
  
再过一会儿，他就可以笑话自己之前的大惊小怪了。  
  
R一踏入公寓，两人的相处就又回到了工作时的样子，或是犯罪现场时，或是办案中途休息时。轻松而舒适。蜜娅朝经过她的加文手背挠了一爪子，就好像在说她早就知道他当初根本没必要大惊小怪。  
  
“你知道个屁，猫咪，别烦我，”他咕哝着。仿生人在客厅转悠着，一副呆在自己家的模样轻松而自在。“你，给我乖乖的，”加文朝猫严正声明。他没有错过她正朝R.K悄咪咪凑过去的尾巴。  
  
“你好啊，蜜娅。”R伸出一只手问候道，她好奇地闻了闻他的手指。然后她开始用脑袋揉他的掌心。  
  
“喵呜。”  
  
加文啧了啧。“知道当初她第一次见到我的时候干啥了吗？她差点儿把我半只手的皮挠掉。”  
  
“显然这些年你还是教了她些许礼仪的。真是令人惊奇。”R扬着头看着整个身体都贴在了他掌中呼噜着的蜜娅。“这应该是好现象？”  
  
“只要她不挠你，就是好现象。”加文嘴上这么说，脸上却是笑着的。他有点儿骄傲。没养宠物的人可能会觉得难以理解，但当给自家的宠物介绍别人，而它喜欢那个人的的时候，那可是非同小可的大事。“她喜欢你。真不知道为啥，”他又说道。因为他知道这话会勾起R一抹微笑，“不过我觉得她应该很快就能看清你混蛋的真面目。猫很擅长这些的。”  
  
“唔，她和一个混蛋生活了这么久，”仿生人说。蜜娅在台子上翻了个身，肚皮朝天。小王八蛋真会显摆。“她现在肯定已经习惯了。”  
  
加文给他比了个中指，然后扭头去准备要看的电影去了。他先给自己倒了杯酒；要是想活过接下来和仿生人共度的三个小时的话，没酒可不行。尤其考虑到仿生人那身把他衬得条顺盘亮的衣服，还有冲着他呼噜个不停就像是在膜拜猫咪上帝的蜜娅。不过，也有可能她只是把他当成了一个会走路的大型的猫爬柱。说实话，他确实挺像的。  
  
转念一想，他给仿生人也倒了一杯酒。他还记得仿生人之前说过他可以喝一小点。反正加文一向不喜欢独饮。尽管他觉得应该没问题，但以防自家的苏格忌不如中轴线的波本安全，他倒的量比给自己的少了许多。  
  
他将手里的杯子递向R.K，“我知道你不喝酒，不过...”生怕自己的意思没表达清楚，他多嘴道。“反正也没啥坏处，是吧？”  
  
R坐在沙发接过了杯子，“谢谢。不过你应该知道酒精对我什么影响都没有吧。”  
  
“起码能让我假装一下我没有在大周五晚上一个人喝闷酒，”加文坐到了沙发的另一头。因为他就是个懦夫。“况且，喝大了的蜜娅特招人烦。每次都把奶吐得到处都是。”  
  
仿生人被逗乐了。加文举起杯子喝了一口，想用酒精把胃里那上蹿下跳的激动兴奋压下去点儿。电视上熟悉的开头场景淡出，加文稍稍放松了些。  
  
尤兰达和南瓜开始了他们的抢劫，开头的演员名字也一一浮现。加文偷偷瞄了眼沙发另一头。R坐得笔直，一如既往。脑袋朝电视微微侧着，饶有兴致的模样。一只手漫不经心地抚着蜷在他膝盖上蜜娅的耳朵。  
  
加文竭力想把注意力集中在电视上。他真的很努力了。朱尔斯和文森特开始聊起阿姆斯特丹的电影院、捏脚师傅和奶酪火鸡。看着看着，R靠在了沙发靠背上，整只蜜娅都摊在了他的腿上。经过这几个月那么多的大风大浪，然而却是这一刻，让加文意识到，他是真的彻底完了。R正靠着沙发，从容自若得玉树临风，大腿上正趴着加文的小贱猫，手里端着杯他甚至都尝不出味道的威士忌，陪着加文看他的老电影。这一刻，他骤然意识到，他有多么心甘情愿，乐得把此后余生都厮守在这简单的片刻之间。  
  
令人钦佩的是，R过了三十分钟才指出电影的第一个失实之处。加文坚决否认他已经彻头彻尾爱上他了的事实。  
  
“为什么这个马塞卢·华莱士在已经有经验参考的情况下还会放心自己的妻子与另一个男人的交往？”仿生人皱起眉头。倒没有不喜，只是好奇。“如果他因为一个男的给蜜娅捏脚就要把他从阳台丢下去，那有理由相信他是一个控制欲极强的人。如此，他又为何会要求文森特陪伴蜜娅，尤其是考虑到他上次离开时她的行为呢？”  
  
“华莱士喜欢测试别人对他的忠心。他想看到是什么结果，然后加以发挥。我觉得对他来说这是种享受。”  
  
“怪癖。冒着失去妻子忠诚的风险，却只为了简单的娱乐。”  
  
“是啊，”加文赞同。蜜娅的脑袋蹭了蹭他的膝盖，于是他也挠了挠她。杯子已经半空，酒精开始帮忙了；他感觉身体放松了许多，不过头脑还是清醒着的。“但你看，这才是这电影的精妙之处。为了编排出一个好故事，许多导演都会为了戏剧性而牺牲掉逻辑性。”  
  
“你好像对电影很了解，”仿生人点评道。加文突然发现，两人的距离变近了。R不再靠着沙发那边的扶手，加文也不再缩在这边的角落。他俩肯定有一个动了。他不确定是谁。“也是受你父亲的影响？”  
  
加文点点头。电视上，文森特和蜜娅已经到了瘦子兔八哥饭店，霍利小子走到他们桌旁跟他们打着招呼。“他真的特痴迷这些玩意儿。那些老式电影，照相机和摄像机，给人当导演；他啥都喜欢。他本来想拉我一起的。就，想让我把它当成正式的工作，”他伸手抓过茶几上R的威士忌，嘬了一口。“他从没埋怨过我最后进了底特律警局，但我知道那不是他对我的期待。”  
  
“但他还是支持了你的决定？”  
  
“那可不，又骄傲又咋的，”加文肯定道。“不过身为父亲，还能怎样。他拍电影的梦想从来没能实现，所以他觉得他应该努努力把我送上去。我觉得挺扯的，但我也不知道。”他看向电视，文森特尝了口蜜娅5美刀的奶昔。“可能是我自私，但我就觉得当警察才是正确的选择。”  
  
R不置可否地哼了哼，然后倾身拿回了他的杯子，若有所思地喝了一口。“我也这么觉得。你是个出色的警探。”  
  
R的这话，一下子让电视上的对白都化作了背景音。但这电影加文已经烂熟于心了，他不用去看去听也记得接下来的剧情。蜜娅和文森特，在座位上彼此对视。  
  
  
 _‘你难道不憎恨这个吗？’  
  
‘憎恨什么？’  
  
‘这令人不快的沉默。’_  
  
  
加文逼自己装模作样地鄙视了一番仿生人的称赞，但，一股热意正慢慢从他后背的脊梁蹿到他的颈肩。  
  
“出色么。行吧，随便你怎么想。”  
  
“我确实是这么想的。”  
  
  
 _‘为什么为了舒服，我们就非得逼自己冲彼此掰扯些狗屁废话呢。’  
  
‘好问题。我不知道。’_  
  
  
“我真的很庆幸你加入了底特律警局，”R神色坦然，语气真诚；他的臂弯里，蜜娅已经睡着了。加文确确实实真真正正，已经爱他爱得泥足深陷无可救药了。“否则我可能永远都不会遇到你。就算第一印象不太愉快，但我还是很高兴能认识你。”  
  
  
 _‘所以，你才能知道，你终于找到了那个特别的人。可以闭上嘴，然后享受两个人舒适的安静。’  
  
‘好吧，我觉得我们俩应该还差点儿。不过别灰心，毕竟我们才刚见面不是吗。’_  
  
  
等到文森特和蜜娅在台上共舞；等到他们伴着音乐翩翩，想要赢下那个奖杯的时候，加文的大腿已经勾在了R的腰上。R在品舐他的双唇，而加文的十指终于插到了他的发中。  
  
他不知道这次又是谁先动的。但他知道，R的双唇尝起来就像是威士忌，而他的身上到处都是R那双无处不在的手；划过他的下巴，抚过他的脖颈、他的肩膀，然后溜到他的衣摆下，与他肌肤相贴。加文有些羞愧于他发出的那些不太体面的声音，但他真的不在乎。反正他那些不体面的呻吟也都被R吞下了，他的舌头抵着他，又湿又热；操，加文还没醉到能应付这个的地步。这感觉太他妈棒了。  
  
“我就知道我没说错，”R的鼻尖蹭着加文的下巴，吻着；他含着加文脖子上的软肉，尖尖的犬齿在敏感的肌肤上游弋。“人类确实总倾向于把事情搞得很复杂。”  
  
加文的喉咙里只冒出了一阵迷惑的呻吟，他攥着R的头发，昂起头把脖子送给仿生人的嘴巴。“哈...？”  
  
“你以为我不会注意到你在中轴线时的呆子模样吗。你要是早点儿告诉我，咱本来能提前好几天的。兴许好几周也说不定。”  
  
“我操——”R这回是真的下嘴咬了一口，他的尖牙嵌入肌肤，双手抚摸着加文衬衫下的腰背。加文又凑近了一点儿。“操——”  
  
R的指头勾着加文的腰带，把他拽到了自己的身上。“你的口才真是一如既往，”双唇摩挲着加文下巴的胡茬，然后沿着脖子一路向下。还有一只手的指尖探进了加文牛仔裤的裤腰。  
  
加文的双手交缠于R的发间，每一次牵动每一次抓握都能换来R的嘴巴在肌肤上饥渴的啃噬。还有他那勾人的喘息，仿生人甚至都不需要呼吸！  
  
“哦干，”加文有点儿喘不上气，R的指头划过他的脊梁，在他的衬衫里上下其手。加文不由自主地弓起身子，磨蹭着身下R坚实的身体。“操，你...你以前办过这事儿？”  
  
仿生人在加文的脖子上又吮出了一枚青紫，加文呻吟着、死死攥着R的头发，然而他抵着加文的牙齿却更用力了。“事实上。”R的舌头舔着那枚蜇涩刺痛的吻痕，几乎像是在无声地道歉，然而尽管他咬的劲儿不小，那酸麻的刺激却一路溜到了加文的鼠蹊。他能感到R与他肌肤相贴的微笑。“我确实办过。”  
  
过了一会儿，加文才反应过来；R的手游到了他的身前，挠着他的肚脐和周围的毛发，然后又滑到了他的胸膛。加文的双手搭在仿生人的肩上。然后他突然意识到R刚刚说了什么。他那被欲火烧得一塌糊涂的大脑清醒了片刻，他低下头看向R。完蛋。R的头发乱作一团，坏笑着的双唇正闪着水光，蓝眼睛深邃而温柔。加文看呆了。  
  
仿生人可能是把加文傻子一样的表情当成了迷惑。“你真没必要惊讶的，”R抓过肩头加文的手，嘴唇轻轻覆在指尖上。“在我到底特律警局前我已经激活六个月了。在我接受康纳的邀请加入警局前，我有很多的闲暇去探索我身为异常体的各个角落。”  
  
加文不由皱起了眉头。谁竟敢像他现在这样，欣赏R张大的瞳孔和闪个不停的三色灯；谁胆敢像他一样，脖子上印着R的标记，指头被R的舌头和牙齿舐弄。“多少？”  
  
“只有一个。”  
  
“妈的他是谁？”  
  
“是‘她’，”R纠正道。他一副开心的样子，像是从加文的小肚鸡肠中收获了无尽乐趣。“而且只有一晚。我必须承认，我对于重复该体验没有丝毫兴趣，所以之后再也没有过。但现在看来，有可能只是因为我没有选对人。”他的笑一下子温柔得令人心痛，他一只手探在加文衣服里，将他拽到了自己身上，拽到了一个深吻当中。“你好像有特别的能力，不管是我哪方面的兴趣，你都总能轻易夺走。”  
  
加文别无他法。要是他不赶快亲亲他，摸摸他，或是做些其他什么别的来分散注意，他绝对会说出些会让他追悔莫及的话。他会太过急躁，太过急切，太过急不可耐，然后他会失去这段感情。他真的真的，真的不想失去它。但管住他那张嘴不是件易事，有那么多他想说的话；那么多的愚蠢的，粘人的，乱糟糟的话想要倾诉。R将他拉入双唇间，不停地吻着他就好像永远都不会厌倦他和他的嘴巴。加文真得赶紧逃出这地方，逃开R和他那件儿傻逼的衬衫，因为不然的话，他就要管不住他的舌头了。  
  
“别。”他甚至都认不出自己现在的声音，那沙哑的声音；还有R的手滑向他的屁股时他那时断时续的呻吟。太丢人了。“咱起码不能在我家猫面前。”  
  
不过加文也不知道蜜娅现在在哪。他的视线全都粘在了R的身上，多余一秒去找她的时间都没有。  
  
R挑起了一根眉毛，又是调笑又是安慰。他站了起来，优雅而流畅；而加文却着急忙慌得差点儿绊倒在茶几上。尽管加文之前很享受坐在他大腿上，以及抓着他肩膀结实的肌肉的感觉。不过，现在轮到R在他上面了；R坚实温暖的身体紧紧地抵着他，双手把着他的腰胯。这么近的距离，加文得昂起头才能看到R的眼睛，他真他妈喜欢他现在的眼神。  
  
“我们要去什么地方吗？”  
  
加文搂住了R的脖子，拇指蹭着他棱角分明的下巴，然后将他拉入又一个吻中；徐缓悠长热辣而恣意，直到加文喘不上气儿他才不舍地分开。他咧着嘴一边笑着一边喘着粗气，“你他妈自己心里清楚我们要去啥地方，机灵鬼。”  
  
他拉着R的手，背对着卧室。仿生人修长的手指与他交缠，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地黏在他身上。加文放纵了片刻自己那错综复杂的心情，然后他等不及了，他坚定地拽了拽R的手。  
  
“现在闭上嘴巴跟我来，铁罐头。”  
  



	13. 我说该死的，你这该死的

加文死活也踅摸不到电灯的开关，也想不起来那玩意儿到底在什么地方。于是他俩跌跌撞撞地冲进了一个黑漆漆的卧室。  
  
R的一只手正抓着他的头发，另一只手解开了他的皮带。加文的抵着他的嘴巴笑出了声，他感觉自己像是喝高了一样浑身轻飘飘。他的手在R的衬衫下到处乱窜，享受着仿生人结实紧致的腹肌。窗外的车水马龙和路灯那蓝白的光绕过半遮的窗帘，挥洒进房间，勾勒出床和家具隐约的轮廓；四周墙上的相框反射着淡淡的白光，里面裱着各式老掉牙的乐队和电影海报。  
  
加文的膝窝绊到了床沿，他狼狈地摔倒了床上。两只肘子撑在床垫上，两条腿耷拉在床边。但他现在真的不怎么在乎自己的体面，因为R正咧着嘴朝他坏笑呢。R的头发乱糟糟的，衬衫也是一片狼藉，加文直想用舌头舔一圈他的腰胯骨。“给老子过来。”  
  
真难得，R这回终于乖乖听话了。他踢掉了鞋子，然后爬到了床上。加文在心里想，没人、没有仿生人能把这么一个简单的动作做得这么诱人。  
  
加文把R拽到了自己身上，咬住了他那坏笑个不停的双唇。他琢磨着，妈的自己已经三十岁了，他真的没理由硬成这个样子。但R的嘴巴又寻到了他的脖子，一只长腿挤到了加文的股间，只消轻轻一压：加文一下子感觉自己就像是回到了十七岁，硬得像个毛头小子。  
  
他现在唯一能想到的事情就是赶紧解开R的衬衫。然而他的指头抖个不停，解到了第四个就卡住了。于是理所应当地，他将剩下的扣子地一把撕开了；他没那么多耐心。  
  
“我说，”R凑在他的耳旁嘟哝，低沉的声音勾得加文的脊梁骨一阵过电，勾得他不由得打了个哆嗦。“这件儿衬衫可是很贵的。”  
  
无耻是加文的天性，“那你该去FBI的。那儿的工资高。”不过鉴于他现在沙哑的嗓音和在R腰上摸来摸去的手，他的嘲弄没能达到预期的水平。他倒也不介意。R正在他的脖子上大啃特啃呢；他抠着R的肩膀，裤裆里的屌硬得生疼，他哪还有功夫去犯贱。  
  
R只是半心半意地哼了哼，他掀开加文的衬衫，双唇描绘着他的锁骨，一边在他的下巴上耕耘一边还不忘抬起眉毛瞄加文一眼。R动了动肩膀把身上已经撕烂的衬衫甩到了地上，加文烧成一团糨糊的脑袋突然意识到，他从没见过仿生人像现在这样意乱神迷过。他心中突然生出一股子骄傲，自豪于他才是那个能让R如此心猿意马的人。  
  
窗外，城市纷繁绚烂的光华泼洒在R的身体上，他的样子完美极了。就算加文再怎么自负，他也不得不承认，仿生人的设计完美地诠释了何为完美。他的身材比加文瘦削，肌肉矫健，生来就是为了突破常人的速度、敏捷，以及毫无疑问的，为了这整整两个月能把加文折磨得欲仙欲死。要是他不自欺欺人的话， _整整三个月_ 。加文现在总算看清了，从瞧见这个仿生人的那刻起，他就已经彻底完犊子了。  
  
“操，对就是——”R的攻势一路向南。坚实的身体顶着加文，他舔弄着加文的乳头。加文仰头倒在了床上，眼睛闭得死死的，嘴巴朝着天花板大声地呻吟。R的嘴巴挑逗着，还不忘用手把着他的裤腰，朝里不耐地试探。仿生人抵着身下扭动的身体，拇指摁着加文的胯骨。“操，宝贝——”  
  
R朝下继续着，从加文的胸膛一直吻到他肚子上那枚小小的疤，然后他把加文的牛仔和短裤扒到了膝盖上。仿生人抬起头看了看他，眼里闪着狡猾贪婪的光。“我希望，”他含住了加文的龟头舔了舔，“你以后多这么叫我。”  
  
要是加文还顾得上礼貌的话，他倒是有可能会用人话来回答。但他哪里还顾得上什么礼貌，他觉得自己现在已经连自己老娘姓甚名甚都不记得，更别提开口说话了。从他嘴里冒出来的只有一阵饥渴的哼声和呻吟；R正趴在他的身下，双唇含着他的那活儿，嘴巴又热又湿，像个黑洞，而他的两只手依旧稳稳地按着加文的腰，就算加文想挺胯往那张美妙得不似人间的嘴里面送一送都动弹不得。  
  
“R...”加文难耐地喘息着呜咽着恳求着，R的舌头沿着柱体根部一路舔到顶端。操，加文看不下去了，他的小腹里蹭地窜出了一把火。他赶紧闭紧了眼睛咬紧了牙关。他要是继续看着那只正含着他的嘴巴的话，他就得当个快枪手了。“R...R，宝贝——”  
  
这回R听进去了，他松开了嘴仰头看向加文。操，这幅景象，他的样子——R乱糟糟的头发，他那微微张着喘息着的双唇，还有加文正硬邦邦地抵着自己肚皮的阴茎和柱顶不停冒着的前液——这景象光是看一眼就差点儿让加文缴枪投降了。  
  
“怎么？”仿生人一副不是很开心忙活到一半儿被打断的语气。他那干巴巴的、硬邦邦的声调让加文一下没忍住笑出了声。不过他的笑声沙哑而梗塞，一点儿也没起到他原本计划的嘲笑作用。  
  
“宝贝儿，你得慢点儿，真的。”不过，加文的手指却插到了R的发中。仿生人把脑袋迎向了他的掌心，就和蜜娅不那么犯贱的时候一模一样。“你快要把我搞死了。你简直...”  
  
加文突然停住了，他的脑海里突然窜出来个念头——每次他的生命里难得碰上点儿好事，他的脑袋就要抓紧机会作死——他看着R，心中突然窜出一股惊慌；R一副凌乱的样子，不爽地看着犹豫着的加文。加文知道R说他以前办过这码子事儿，和不知道什么无名氏。加文也知道他没资格去吃醋或是嫉妒。但他突然发现，他简直一点儿都不了解R。唉...操他妈的。  
  
操。  
  
“做这码子事儿你自己有感觉么？”这问题问得加文自己都觉得愚蠢荒谬。他的裤子耷拉在大腿上，屌硬邦邦地顶着自己的肚皮，上衣被掀到了肩膀上。但就算这样他也必须得问，不然他妈的他都不知道自己接下来要干什么。他想要R...好吧，他想要R。而加文一想到他没办法回报他以同样的快乐、没办法让他也体会到自己现在的幸福，一想到这些他整晚的兴致都仿佛被浇了一盆冷水。“我意思是，你有没有...你懂么，你能不能...我就是——”  
  
还没等加文继续结巴，R就已经不耐烦了。仿生人翻了个白眼，老大一个白眼，然后站了起来。加文吓得坐直了，他又担心又害怕—— _他肯定说错话了，他绝对搞砸了，他就该把他那张大嘴巴闭得死死的，操，操，操_ ——然后，R跪在了床上。他握住了加文的手腕，温柔而坚定，然后领着它朝他解开的腰带探去，牛仔裤下——哦操。  
  
“模控生命的设计巨细靡遗，”仿生人慢吞吞地说。他还是一副不爽被打断的样子。“我们的设计目的就是要尽可能地融入人类，因此我们不论是在哪个方面都必须与人类相仿。我也有相对应的传感器。它们现在已经激活了。现在...”R两根指头挑起加文的下巴，勾起了他的脑袋，直视着他的眼睛。那眼睛让加文的小腹蓬地燃起了一把火，让他的屌硬得一抽一抽。“与其问些毫无意义的问题，不如给你的嘴巴找点儿更好的活计干。我们可以实践一下看看，’我自己有没有感觉’？”  
  
操。他妈的。天呐。  
  
R现在反而静下来昂着头，耐心地看着加文了。加文感激不尽，他就快被胸中堆积的情绪压垮了；短短的间歇能容他缓一缓，能让他好好品味被人需要的感觉，如释重负的感觉。它们排山倒海般冲刷掉原本的焦虑犹疑和无所适从，然后取而代之充盈了他的心。“疯子。”他本来想笑的，然而从他嘴中溜出的却是一声颤抖的哽咽。他把额头抵在R的肚子上，开始热情地吻着他的结实的腹肌。  
  
R放任他自由发挥，但加文能感觉到他的指头正插在自己的头发里；他没拽，也没有按，但他的指头的存在感不容小觑。而加文的舌头终于和他的胯骨亲密接触的时候，加文满意地感觉到他头发里的指头蹭地攥紧了。他慢悠悠地用舌头描绘了一圈他的腰，满足了自己之前的幻想，然后他解开了R的牛仔裤，把他的家伙事儿掏出来开始撸动起来。  
  
他一直都知道卡姆斯基是个变态，但想到模控生命某时某刻某人曾仔细研究过他们该给仿生人安什么样的屌，加文真不知道他是该觉得钦佩还是该觉得诡异。加文最后决定，那可怜的傻逼拿的大笔钞票毕竟不是白送的；R的长度是平均水平，因为妈的当然了。而且它勃起的景象和他本人一样简直他妈的完美极了。把它握在手里，加文感觉自己的都有些按捺不住了。  
  
不过，加文还是决定好好逗一逗他，他握着R的家伙，却只是侍弄着周围；他的大腿，鼠蹊，小腹。直到R插在他头发里的手指收紧了，然后把他拽向他的视线。  
  
“我说的是，”R亘古不变的冷静腔调竟然多了一丝急切，“给你的嘴巴找点儿更好的活计干。你身为警探，难道琢磨不出来——”  
  
加文尽情享受着从R嘴巴里冒出来的那声下意识的呻吟，攥着他头发的手也松了；加文一口将他含到了底。突然的异物有些刺激——他吞得太快了——但回报是值得的，R抓着他头发的手随着他的起伏一同动作。加文抓着跪在他面前的R，抓着他紧翘的屁股；他抓着它深深地吞吐，每一下都像是要把R的魂儿都吸出来。  
  
“就是这样...”R的声音深沉嘶哑，他一只手搭在加文的肩上，勾着他的脖子，腰胯缓缓朝前送着。“我确实喜欢你乖乖听我话的时候。”  
  
加文含着他的喉咙不由得一阵呻吟，R的话既让他窘迫难当又让他饥渴难耐，光是R低沉的嗓音就差点儿没让他一泻千里。加文推了推R的腿，让他躺倒在床上，然后把他那条愚蠢的紧身牛仔裤彻底扒了下来丢在了地上。他顺利地摆脱了自己的衬衫，然而轮到脱自己裤子的时候加文却卡住了，牛仔裤挂在了他的脚上死缠不放，任凭加文如何破口大骂也没用。加文能听到R正躺在床上欣赏着他的纠结一边笑着，他全身光溜溜地笑着的景象美极了，加文直想一嘴把他脸上那个操蛋的蠢蠢的笑亲到它化为乌有。  
  
不过，加文还有更好的办法。他倾过身，含住了R；他用嘴巴吞下R的命根子，喉咙裹着柱体一路顶到了最深，R的笑一下子梗住了，然后化作了断断续续的喘息。那双手又插到了加文的头发里；这回，它们抓着他的力道坚定而强硬。加文抬头瞄了眼，R正弓着身体俯视着正用双唇含着他的宝贝儿的加文。 _哦操_ 。  
  
“操，你真是太好看了，”他凑在仿生人的鼠蹊旁喘息道，然后他在R的肚子上印下一串湿哒哒的吻，舔舐着滴落在他肚子上的点点前液。说实话，那玩意儿到底是啥他根本一头雾水。他觉得它们应该是仿生人版本的前液，它们透明无味。加文只知道那玩意儿让他的屌硬得只能蹭一蹭床垫来纾解一下。“宝贝——”  
  
“别停...”尽管R的声音喘息着颤抖着，但它却并不是恳请，也非祈求。边儿都探不上。他抓着加文的头发，这般命令道。“乖乖听话，”他重复了一遍，加文顶着床垫的下体不由自主地抽了抽。“我知道你能受得住。”  
  
操，操，真妈的操了。加文的脑袋里，一遍遍重复咒骂着。他知道，自己光听R的声音就要射了，他妈的他自己知道。但他非得让R先射出来不可，他想要先让他满足。他想要R攥着他的头发，想要R享用他的嘴巴，狠操他的喉咙，想要品尝R射出来时他舌尖上的滚烫。这想法让加文的身体不由自主地扭动，让他迎向R在他唇间的抽插。  
  
加文撑在床上的胳膊在不停地打着摆子，他抵着床单的屌滴滴答答着停不下来，还有妈的R发出的那些不知廉耻的声音和死死按着加文让他能尽情抽插的胳膊。操他妈的，加文一定是禁欲太久了，不然这感觉怎么会他妈的这么爽。  
  
“加文——”R仰着脑袋抵着枕头，嘴唇张着，三色灯闪着红光。加文嘴巴裹着他的屌呻吟着，应和着R呻吟的他的名字。R使劲抽送着，全然没了之前的克制。加文的身体绷紧了；他不由地发出一声哀求的呻吟，然而他的声音却湮灭在了R的胯间。仿生人把他按在原地，抵着床垫颤抖着，射在了加文的舌头上。  
  
加文把他吞到了喉咙里，软肉包裹着他的坚挺上下耸动，满意地享受着R的身体被高潮后的刺激折腾得难耐地扭动。过了好一会儿，R的力道终于放松了，原本抓着他的手轻轻捧着加文的下巴拉开了他。加文的喉咙干涩，舌头上残留着一层温热，撑在床垫上的肘子发酸，身体不由自主地打着颤，但他的笑怎么忍也忍不住。他们做过了。他们真的做过了。他轻轻舔了舔R软了的屌，他就是想看看R那克制不住的扭动。之前抽走的指头又回来了，它们攥着他的头发警告着他。  
  
只要R继续这么抓着他的头发，加文真的心甘情愿就这么在床上呆到天荒地老，管他什么羞耻不羞耻的。但仿生人把他拉了起来，把他牵到了自己身上，把他拽到了一个深吻中。于是加文磨蹭着他的大腿，发出了声粘人的呜咽。R的舌头探到他的嘴里品尝着他的哀求，手掌探向他的胯下，然后握住了加文的屌捏了捏。他的掌心又湿又滑，加文得咬紧牙关才能不让灭顶的快感淹没自己，他一手搂着R的腰，另一只手捧着R的后颈，将一切都献给了这深吻中。  
  
他就是这么高潮的：嘴里吃着R的舌头，两人肌肤相贴，抵在小腹间的屌射得到处都是；R品尝着加文高潮时的哽咽。他的高潮又凌乱又邋遢又激烈，妈的加文这辈子都从来没有过这样软弱无力的感觉，也没体会过这样的快感，更没有过现在这样的幸福快乐。  
  
他啥也听不到，耳朵里只有自己的心怦怦直跳的声音，但他很确定自己肯定又趴在R的肩膀上口吐芬芳了，仿生人捧着他的下巴，把他剩下的污言秽语都封缄于一吻之间。等了可能是一分钟，也可能更久，然后终于，他的心跳平静了，视线清晰了，两只腿也能使得上劲儿了。然后，加文爬到了床上一旁，一手依旧搂着R的脖子，指尖抓挠着他后脑勺的短发。  
  
“你射精的速度比你同龄人的平均值快了七点六。”  
  
加文扭过头瞪着他，大张着嘴巴宣告着无声的抗议。R的嘴角勾起一抹调笑，加文抓起一只枕头把它拍到了面前人的脸上。“贱人。”  
  
“我忍不住嘛。”  
  
“妈的贱人。是你先射的好不好，你他妈别妄想了我这辈子都不会忘掉。”加文朝床边靠去，他的手碰到了那件儿昂贵的织物，于是他的怒容化作了得意。他抓过黑衬衫，然后用它把自己擦了个干干净净。仿生人那不赞同的眼神仿若实质。  
  
“你真是太典型了，”R凉凉道。加文随手把那件儿衬衫丢在了地毯上。  
  
高潮后的加文是个勇敢的加文，他凑到了那挑着眉毛冷冷地看着他的人面前，然后献给他一个吻。作为抱歉吧，大概。也可能是因为他就是管不住自己。亲吻R的感觉诱人而激烈，又特他妈性感，加文感觉自己的软了的屌又微微颤了颤。他——  
  
卧室外突然传来一声枪响；客厅昏黄的灯光从半开着的门洒入。加文绷紧了神经严阵以待，R也和他一同。过了一会儿，他才意识到，枪声是从被他们抛诸脑后的电视上的电影里传来的。他躺回到了床上，布契和马塞卢·华莱士隐约的交谈声从门后透过。加文对着R的肩膀嗤笑了一声自己那砰砰直跳的小心脏。  
  
R也在笑着。他将笑容印在了加文的唇上，牙齿轻咬研磨着。加文捧着他的脸颊，将他拉近。  
  
“你对于我的任务来说简直太具毁灭性了，”R对他说，“我来是为了看《低俗小说》的，结果到现在任务都没完成。”  
  
加文噗嗤笑了，R待在他床上的事实的震撼力依旧不减当初，尤其是他现在正用嘴巴描摹着加文肩膀硬朗的棱角。“别担心，总有一天我会让你乖乖把它看完的。我的搭档可不能是电影小白。”  
  
“那可真是值得庆幸，”R干巴巴地答道。这回的吻温柔而舒缓，和之前的那些相比从容了许多。  
  
“快了七点六，”加文就算是亲嘴也不忘嘟哝，他咧着嘴巴，“你真的好混蛋啊。”  
  
“而你是个傻瓜。”R轻轻推了一下他，把加文推倒在了床上。他看着R脸上那开心的傻笑。三色灯和窗外的五光十色交相辉映，将他的眼睛染成一双湛蓝的汪洋与碧空。“你真的应该早点儿跟我说的。我从来不知道你还有害羞的时候。”  
  
“害羞？”加文嗤之以鼻。他探过手，将R头前的那撮毛拢到了颊旁。无它，只因他可以。“我他妈什么时候害羞过了？”  
  
R一脸的不出所料。“你真的想要拒不承认你在中轴线时对于我的向往吗？你的心跳频率一整晚都在平均值以上，而当我开始和你共饮时你的体温存在显著升高。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，机灵鬼。小心我再用枕头揍你，”加文的老脸挂不住了，他警告道。但不管怎样，他倒是没有拒不承认。他没法拒不承认，尤其是现在，更何况就算不承认又有什么用呢。“妈的要是我真有那么明显，”他反驳道，他真有点儿好奇，“那你又为啥什么也不说呢。”  
  
“我想万无一失，”R答道，就好像事情再简单不过。“毕竟，在掌握所有证据前我是不会结案的。”然后他微笑着，眉眼唇角微弯，那笑是独属于加文的温柔。“还有自尊吧，大概。可能跟自尊也有点儿关系。”  
  
加文笑了一声，他竭尽全力不愿去想正挂在他嘴边的那个爱字，他才没想那个字儿呢。“去他妈的自尊，宝贝儿，”他咽下了那个字，把仿生人拽到了自己身上，然后吻住了他。“去他妈的自尊。”  
  
该第二轮了，他想。吻变得热情激烈起来，一如刚才；他感觉脑袋轻飘飘的，血全都朝下方涌去了。  
  
不过这回，R的身体挤到了加文的腿间。他结实的大腿缓缓蹭着加文，加文一只腿勾在了他的身上。然后R的手下流地玩着他的活计，把他又撸硬了。对于一个声称自己只做过一次，而且从来没和男人做过的家伙来说，R的动作一点儿都不生硬。  
  
“老天，你们这些仿生人，”加文喘着气笑了声，“你就没有不擅长的事吗？”  
  
R思索着哼了声，膝盖顶了顶加文的腰示意让他翻个身。然后仿生人的身体搂住了他，胸膛贴着他的后背，双唇蜻蜓点水般划过加文的脖子，吻得纯洁得和他下面不停蹭着加文屁股的裆部大相径庭。“如果能安慰到你的话，我可能做不了饭。没有味觉。”  
  
加文努力笑了一声，但最后却化作了不由自主的呻吟。R的硬挺抵在了他的身上，动作挑逗而坚定。“上面那层，”加文激动得全身都在打颤，“还有妈的你最好赶紧快点儿。我才等了不过几周一点儿都不着急。”  
  
右边床头柜的抽屉一声开了。“事实上，我更喜欢慢慢地来。现在有资格下命令的人可不是你。”R的声音泛着笑意，’命令’还是重读的。但加文这回笑不出来了，因为他听到了润滑液的盖子咔嗒一声打开了。“不过如果你乖乖求我的话...”  
  
两根修长湿滑的指头抵住了他，加文把脸埋在床单里呻吟着。但指头动得太慢了。太他妈慢了。加文朝后面翘起腰胯难耐地扭着，然而换来的却只是几声轻笑，R抽走了手指。加文哎哟了一声，又是不爽又是哀求。“来嘛...”  
  
“我说了，”R又在他绷得紧紧的肩膀上咬下一枚青紫，“乖乖求我。”  
  
去他妈的自尊，去他妈的自尊，去他妈的自尊骄傲都玩儿蛋去吧，他现在只想要R赶快进来。“求你，宝贝儿...求你...”  
  
R那对指头又回来了，湿滑的指头在入口试探着，磨蹭着。然后他让加文自己朝后迎向他。R的指头撑开久未经事的甬道，粗糙的摩擦火辣辣地灼痛，但加文要的就是这个感觉；尖锐激烈而撩人。加文咬着牙，迎向R每一次慢条斯理的，从容不迫的扩张，直到刺痛逐渐化作快感蔓延。加文打着颤；R一只手悠闲地插到了他的发中，还不忘搂在他的背上，凑在他的耳边，夸奖称赞着他。  
  
加文不知道过有多久，可能只有几分钟，但R抽出了手指，润滑液带着他的体温滴落在他的臀瓣上和大腿上。加文扭着脖子，努力看向身后的仿生人。R迎着他的视线，然后狼一样地，冲他咧出一个笑，满意地看着面前加文这副溃不成军的样子。  
  
但加文不在乎。他朝后抓过R的手腕，把他拉到面前，吻着他的双唇。“求你...宝贝，快...求你...”他在吻的间隙恳求着；R不停地在他臀丘顶着，硬挺的屌贴着他大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，加文的声音逐渐被情欲浸染。他现在只想要R插进来，把他填满；他想要吃下他的所有。“快...宝贝儿，快...”  
  
“噤声。”R的声音没有呵斥，只是饶有兴致的笑意，和脉脉的温柔。他的手又把住了加文的头发。这回进来的是三根指头，没有阻涩也没有疼痛。R倾下身蹭着加文后脑勺的头发，在加文肩上印下一个个深吻，然而他手上的挑逗却依旧当初。“你快了吗？”  
  
加文摇摇头，毫无廉耻地扯着谎。他张着嘴巴，嘴角可能还漏着口水，但他下定决心在得手前自己绝不能射。于是他裹着R的指头朝后蹭了蹭，然而仿生人——他早就能轻松看穿加文放的狗屁了——却在里面挠了几下。这回，加文没能按捺住自己那声饥渴难耐的呻吟。  
  
“骗子，”R轻咬着他的耳廓，悄声道。不过，他的指头却又抽了出去，然后把在了加文后腰上。加文能感觉到他跪在了他的身后，屌抵着他，但就是不进去。他在等他，加文意识到，妈的他在等加文来采颉。  
  
加文已经没有足够的脑子去思考他这个小动作到底有多他妈的性感撩人了。他咬住嘴唇，将自己朝后送去，感受着R的坚挺撑开软肉的初体验。龟头插进来的紧致胀痛激烈而快意；他克制着，品尝着R握在他腰上的指头，它们按着他的身体，扶着他，把他箍在原地想动也没法动。“R，”加文恳求着，想要挣开，想要吃下他，但R抓着他的手坚定不移。“R，妈的你快点——”  
  
他差点儿被自己的话呛到，R突然一插到底，鼠蹊紧紧地贴在了加文的屁股上。妈的加文真他妈差点又出了。一声不堪的呻吟溜出了他的喉咙，R一只手按在他的背上开始了抽送。  
  
“哦草，宝贝儿——太棒了——”他喘息着。R就这么操着他，一手把加文按在床上，每一下都插到了最深处。加文攥着床单的指节发白，然后R的一只手探了过来，和他十指交缠，一边毫不留情地顶着抽送着。加文能看到R握着他的手的仿生皮肤一路褪到了手腕，露着下面超然脱俗的纯白。R的另一只手捏着他的腰，加文很确定他的屁股上肯定要多出块儿青紫了，但他还想要更多；他想要把它们留作纪念，想要之后指尖擦过那些淤青时，他可以记得被R这么操干的快感。  
  
R抽送的幅度加大了，勾人的呻吟零零星星地溜出了他的嘴边，他颤动的胸膛贴着加文的后背。加文很有自知之明，只要现在仿生人抓着他的肉棒的手稍微那么动一动，他就再也忍不住了。他喘息着呻吟着呜咽着，又射在了床单上，后穴裹着R的屌也收紧了。之前无数个夜晚的幻想，与此刻的狂野和甜蜜相比，如同萤火之于皓月。R射在了他的里面，滚烫的火热刺激而猛烈。加文听着身后人破碎的呼吸，感受着他绷紧的身体，承受着汩汩热液。他趴在床上喘着气，咧着嘴笑着，他真不敢相信，这竟然是真的。  
  
真他妈的，刚刚的一切竟然都真的发生了。  
  
R一只拇指抚过加文屁股上那枚崭新的淤青，然后从他体内抽了出来，一边用手指轻轻揉着那处快意的酸痛。加文翻过了身。身下的床单是一团糟，但他还是躺在上面伸出手，把R拉到了自己的身上，吻去了所有仿生人可能会诉诸于口的关于这一团糟的抱怨。他们把R的黑衬衫彻底糟蹋了，一只枕头不知什么时候掉在了地上，而且加文还能听到电视上的低俗小说已经播到了最后的演职员表。他躺在床上，筋疲力竭，飘飘欲仙，被操了个彻彻底底。R把衬衫扔回到了地上，不爽地啧啧有声，加文咧着嘴冲他笑着。  
  
过了一会儿，蜜娅偷偷溜了进来，决定她已经受够被无视的感觉了。她在窗台上蜷成了一个傲慢的毛球，然后瞪着加文。他也不在乎呢，何况他哪有那个精神头。他都没注意到自己什么时候睡着了，直到门合上的一声轻响将他惊醒，一杯水放到了他旁边的床头柜上，被子盖到了他的腿上。他短暂的清醒只维持到R的重量又回到了床上，温暖的身躯抵着他的脊背。仿生人的额头抵着他的脖子，双唇贴着他的肩膀，于是加文沉入了梦乡。


	14. 血肉与机械

恼人的手机铃响了一声。加文的脸埋在枕头里骂了一句，然后不情愿地醒了。其他很多事情他都能直接睡过去，比如早晨车水马龙的声音和邻居甩到门框上的房门，送人去广播塔的直升机，但有那么几件事情总是能一把抓住他的注意。蜜娅，还有他的手机铃。蜜娅的话倒是不会发出什么噪音，她更倾向于直接上爪子。  
  
加文脑袋混混沌沌地朝床下面摸索着他的牛仔裤。他踅摸了半天终于找到了它，然后他从口袋里把又响了一声的手机掏了出来。他迷迷糊糊地看着屏幕。将近早上九点了。天。难怪外面亮得差点儿没把他眼睛都晃瞎了。他昨晚上怎么连窗帘儿都没拉严实，搞什么啊？  
  
他点开了手机。  
  
  
  


——————周六 25th 七月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
  
缇娜  
(08:52)  
所以怎么样？  
  
(08:53)  
你软脚虾了吗？  
  
(08:54)  
还是被操成只软脚虾了？  
  
  
  
加文哼了一声。他一只手揉了揉脸，想要清醒一些。去他妈的陈。她在说什么玩意——  
  
噢，等下。哦操。  
  
他的视线飘到了不远处的地上，他的牛仔裤上面，然后顺着它一路看向地上其他散乱着的衣服。R皱巴巴脏兮兮的黑色衬衫正在其中，加文突然一下子全都想起来了。电影，沙发；R的嘴巴，指头，抓着加文屁股的手掌，还有他呻吟着他的名字的声音，噢操他妈的老天。  
  
一个喜不自胜的笑溜出了加文的嘴巴，他躺倒在了床垫上，一手揉着脸，咧着嘴巴。现在他清醒了，他终于意识到自己现在是什么感觉了：浑身酸痛，腿和胳膊发软，一边屁股上还有块淤青。操，他真怀念现在这感觉。自从上次他和别人办这码子事儿已经过去好几个月了。他喜欢做爱；喜欢它的感觉，亲近，私密。它让他觉得自己是被渴望的，让他觉得自己不是孤身一人。但，他从来没有感受过这样的性爱...这样的满足，浑身暖洋洋的感觉，让他像个傻子一样咧着嘴巴笑个不停的感觉。  
  
他也记得R的身体在他身后的感觉；温暖的双唇和温暖的微笑贴着他的脖子，妈的天，妈的天，妈的天。加文睁开眼睛，看向身旁——  
  
的一场空。  
  
他僵住了。一下子通体冰凉，心如刀绞。身边的床单上凌乱的皱褶，是昨晚的铁证。然而床单上却人去楼空。妈的，但R的衬衫还在，那他肯定...  
  
但卧室半开着的门外，客厅冷清的光透过，仁慈地告诉加文，让加文明白，他的搭档已经走了。唉，操。  
  
操，操，操。  
  
加文来来回回张望着房门和空床，就好像多看几眼他就能奇迹般地出现似的。  
  
“喵呜。”蜜娅爬在柜子上，左边是一盆加文自从买回来就再也没浇过水的多肉，右边是一张他和缇娜从警校毕业的合照。她的尾巴搭在柜沿漫不经心地晃着，一边看着沉默的无所适从的加文，她的眼睛眨得懒洋洋慢悠悠，一点也不在乎加文的世界是如何的操蛋。“喵。”  
  
加文咬着牙，躺回到了床上，侧过了身。“闭嘴吧，蜜娅。”他攥着拳头咬着牙，眼角突然涌出一股无用的汹涌的想哭的酸涩。 _别他妈这样，别因为这个。你他妈的敢。_  
  
他都想不起来上次被人这样撇下的早晨是什么时候了，而且就算那时他也不在乎。不过是个加文觉得好看于是随便勾搭的人，不知道叫什么，好像是个金毛。他和缇娜泡吧时候觉得那男的还挺顺眼的，加文都不记得他问过那人的名字，但他记得他第二天早晨醒来发现床空了的时候自己放松地叹了口气，然后蜷回了被子下面又倒头睡着了。  
  
而这。这感觉和那会儿一点都不一样。这感觉妈的痛彻心扉。  
  
加文发现自己裹着被子在床上蜷缩成了一个球。他真是个蠢货。他最后还是搞砸了。每次他开始关心开始在乎，他总会搞砸。蜜娅跳下了柜子走到了床上，然后用脑袋蹭着加文的鼻子。她可能饿了；妈的加文得起床给她搞点儿吃的，但他就是...他就是得稍微缓缓。  
  
天，他真不该这么关心在乎的。他就不该给R发那条短信。当初就不该叫他留下。他为什么不留下呢？加文的心像是被人划了一刀，真的太他妈痛了。加文真他妈是个蠢货——  
  
“你醒了。”  
  
他又一次地僵住了。他固执地背对着那嘎吱一声开了的房门，固执地背对着R赤脚踩在地毯上的声音。固执地背对着蜜娅，那个马屁精，冲着进来的人呼噜着。加文闻到了咖啡的味道。  
  
“我记得这是人们在这种情形下会进行的活动，可以打破开始时的尴尬局面。不过我只这么干过一次。”床轻轻沉了沉，R坐在了上面。加文又想哭了，不过这回的原因和刚才截然不同。“我本来想保持安静的。抱歉把你吵醒了。”  
  
他一直在厨房。  
  
“你没有，”加文脱口而出的声音压抑而克制。妈的他现在得赶紧振作起来。他转了个身，看着R；他正笔直地坐在床上，上身赤裸——干他妈的模控生命咋做出来这副身体的——盘着腿，头发依旧凌乱，从他额前溜号的头发又多了两绺。两根修长的指头捏着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。加文的心都快蹦出来了。“不用担心，没事的，“他的语气温柔了些。  
  
R微笑着，把马克杯递给了坐起来的加文。他的被子依旧盖在身上。“顺便一提，你的咖啡存量岌岌可危，”仿生人警告道，“剩下的已经不够第二杯了。你要是开始靠脱咖啡因制品过活的话，我就得开始为全人类的命运而担忧了。”  
  
加文白了他一眼然后喝了口咖啡。他的舌头被烫到了，但他压根儿没在乎，因为他突然意识到，R正穿着的是他的运动裤。他肯定是从衣柜里拿的，它穿在他身上松松垮垮的。加文打赌他自己的屁股绝对没有他这么窄；裤子险险挂在R的腰上，棱角分明的胯骨和那道坐下时的腿眉一览无余。但不知怎的，他的从容模样依旧。  
  
妈的他是如何做到的，加文一点儿头绪都没有。  
  
他一向都是鄙夷事儿后第二天早晨的：尴尬的互相问候，手忙脚乱地找衣服，草草了事的再见，走到街上叫出租的羞耻，司机那副心知肚明的表情，还有回以司机的 _我的宿醉已经够操蛋了你再敢多句嘴试试_ 的怒视。如果他不走运是那个没在自己家伴着床边那个不受欢迎的呆得太久的昨夜炮友的鼾声一同醒来的傻屌的话，加文总是会赶在太阳升起前就赶紧离开。  
  
但R不是不受欢迎的，待得太久的炮友。而加文是这世界上最幸运的傻屌。 _他妈的他现在该干什么？这真是太他妈的操了。_ 先是加文误以为R走了，现在他倒开始觉得R走了事情反而更简单一些。他不知道他该干什么，他压根儿没有这码子的经验。他妈的他要如何是好？  
  
然后他意识到了，但已经太迟了。R正在看着他呢。  
  
“我进来的时候你的心跳频率...很不规律，”仿生人说。加文喝了口咖啡，努力装出一副从来没有大惊小怪惊慌失措过的样子。“现在也是。你看上去有点儿担心。希望不是因为我做了什么？”  
  
干，他的语气小心翼翼，一副不确定的样子。一个扯淡的借口就挂在加文的嘴边。但他突然发现，他就是...不能。  
  
不能，是现在。不能，经过了昨晚。不能，对R。  
  
“我，呃...以为你走了，”加文静静承认了。他下定决心，这辈子就这么一次，实话实话。就算他努力摆出一副自嘲的，被逗乐了的语气，然而他的声音颤抖沙哑。他很确定他听上去绝对是又失落又可怜。“我醒来的时候，你不在，我就觉得，呃...以为，你懂。以为你变卦了。”  
  
R跳起一根眉毛。“衣服也不穿吗？那样的话可就有意思了。”他的眼神和微笑温柔得令人心痛。加文怎么回事，竟然还有以为它们是冷冰冰的时候？“而且还极其不专业。公共场所裸露身体是犯罪行为。”  
  
加文的笑梗在了喉咙中；显然只要R在他就会这副德行。  
  
“为什么？”仿生人问，语气没有了先前的玩笑。他耐心地看着加文，坦然地看着他；没有表情分析，没有程序推演，只是简单的好奇。就好像这一切的一切配得上简单二字似的。  
  
加文嘴角抽了抽。他知道R在问什么。但加文装作不知道。逃避。抵赖。他控制不住自己的本能。“什么为什么，傻蛋？”  
  
“我为什么会...变卦？”那两个字从R的嘴里说出来的感觉古怪而诡异。  
  
这真是个蠢问题。答案不应该很明显吗？“天，我哪知道，”加文咕哝着，他本来没打算语气这么尖锐的。“因为它不专业，你在乎那玩意儿？我们是搭档，我们在一起工作。警局的人会说闲话的，”他一一列举。在他不应拥有某物上，他总是能找出比’他应有’更多的佐证。“因为一夜情就是那样？不会过多牵挂？因为...”  
  
他发现尽管开始时他拧着眉毛，但一旦开始他就停不下来了。“因为你能找到更好的？因为我是人类，因为我们又操蛋又垃圾，不值得在上面多花——”  
  
“加文。”  
  
他安静了。他拒绝去看R。加文的视线死死盯着他的咖啡。但他能看到R的三色灯在那黑色液体上的反光，它一阵蓝一阵黄，舒缓地循环着。它在闪什么？迷惑？冒犯？还是说他终于反应过来了？终于意识到，他确实可以，找到比他妈的加文·里德更好的？  
  
外面开始下雨了；倾盆大雨，噼里啪啦地打在窗户上。床帘外，厚厚的云压抑着早晨的光，还他妈有架直升机在头顶晃悠，轰隆隆地伴着雨声。  
  
“我真没想到我有一天竟然会说这话，而且还是真心实意的，”过了一会儿，那令人痛苦的沉默后，R开口了，“但身为一个这么称职的警探，你确实有差强人意的时候。”  
  
加文冲着被子眨巴着眼睛，他壮起胆子看向R。蜜娅跳到了仿生人的腿上。他一只手温柔地梳着她的毛。  
  
“我记得我们相遇的第一天早晨我就告诉过你，”R继续着，“一年前我就是一个有着自我意识和权利的个体了。你觉得如果我不想的话，我还会在这里吗？”  
  
加文闭上了眼睛，他现在意识到自己说的话有多幼稚了。“不。不。不是，这我知道。我不是说你——”  
  
“至于，用你的话来说，我的’牵挂’，它已经有了一段时间了。所以一夜情是绝对不可能的。反正对于我是这样。”  
  
“我没说我想要——我就是——”  
  
“至于警局，你现在应该已经清楚我根本不在乎别人对于我私生活抑或专业性的看法。而且康纳昨晚极力怂恿我过来，所以我觉得，至少他和安德森副队是不会多嘴的。”  
  
加文呆了，他突然连话不知道该怎么说了。“康纳？真的假——啥玩意？你和他谈过这个，谈过要来这——”  
  
“至于你身为人类的问题。”R小心翼翼地抓过加文盖在被子上的手。他和他指尖交触。加文看着仿生人手腕上那道明亮的蓝线，它一路延伸到他的胳膊上，隔开血肉和其下的机械。“尽管你出口成脏，偶尔的态度不是很喜人，而且只要有机会就总喜欢贬低你自己的价值...”  
  
R握紧了他的手。加文真他妈爱死他了。  
  
“但我想要的你不需要改变分毫。因为我知道，你也是一样。”  
  
他妈的他在告白。加文的胸膛心脏都揪紧了，眼睛发酸发痛。R会注意到的，他妈的他当然会注意到了。加文不知道他还能说什么。  
  
于是他侧过身，脸埋在了R赤裸的肩头，手里还捧着杯凉掉了的咖啡。这简直太蠢了。他的心不应该因为这么简单的话就砰砰直跳像是现在这副模样，尤其它还经过了昨晚那么多的大风大浪。但这是个好的感觉。是解脱。期待。就感觉他们将迎来新生。仿佛一切都将改变，都在改变。  
  
加文从来不喜欢改变。他也从来不喜欢雨。外面的雨下得更大了。但现在，他不知怎的，开始有些喜欢上它们了。  
  
“我不知道诶，”他最后说；他努力想要压下正往自己脖子上窜的热意，因为他的声音在这般颤抖，“偶尔换一换你那件儿海龟领也不赖，你说呢。你穿它的样子让你看上去一副你那混球模样。”  
  
R的笑声溢满加文的发间，加文的拇指蹭着仿生人手腕上白色的肌肤；他看着其下机械管线莹莹的蓝光。然后他拾起R的手，在他的指间印下一个吻。 _我爱你，_ 他的双唇无声地抵着那纯白的肌肤。 _我爱你，我爱你。_  
  
他没有说出口。他说不出口。  
  
但也许，在将来。总有一天。  
  
雨一直下到几近黄昏。然而加文家的咖啡存量依旧告急，而R也依旧呆在他的床上。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这篇真的比我预料中要长啊，将近七万字。phew，总算有了个交代。系列剩下的几篇续有想看的吗？


End file.
